There Was Two Of Them
by ItstheBookworm
Summary: Six years before Stiles birth there was Camden Barry Henry Allen-Stilinski, also known as Barry Allen. Before Stiles was born, Henry Allen fought Claudia for custody of Barry. He won. A few months later Stiles was born. Sixteen years later, Stiles found a file the Sheriff has about his half-brother. The same day, miles away, Barry is struck by lightning. Fate causes them to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Once again, another crossover for Teen Wolf. I've already let the dude know I'm writing this and I plan on sending him the link. Here's the link for the video on youtube. www. Youtube watch ?v= CkKLCAS - Ym0**

 **Stiles: Just get rid of the spaces.**

 **Me: So yeah… Umm… I don't really know what to say…**

 **Disclaimer Here → Yeah, don't own. Idea goes to MadWolfHunter on youtube and the actual characters and stuff actually belong to the writers and directors of the TV Shows.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Files were scattered across his father's desk, missing persons and other unsolved cases. Stiles picked up a random one, flipping through it. They were researching the Kanima, trying to find other cases like it. So far there hadn't been any. Reading through the file Stiles didn't notice his father sitting down in front of him. A thin file was in his hands, one that Stiles recognized immediately.

"Did you know you had a brother named Camden?" It was a rhetorical question, since the Sheriff had told him about his brother many times, "Take one guess as to how old he would be."

Stiles shifted in his seat, setting down the file into his lap. His dad talked, and still does talk, about Camden whenever he gets drunk. Moaning over the loss of his son, even if it wasn't his by blood. Quickly he did the math.

"Twenty-four," Stiles replied.

His father nodded, sitting back in his seat. Stiles glanced away for a second before looking back at his dad. Wherever Camden was at least he was safer then he would be if he was still in Beacon Hills. Who knows, Camden could be dead if he had still stayed in Beacon Hills. It seemed that just about everyone else was. Then again Camden could still be dead anyways and they just didn't know about it.

"Well, really he's your half brother," his dad continued and Stiles wondered if he had gotten drunk, as this was the most Stiles had heard about his brother ever, most of what he knew he had found out himself, "She was already pregnant when we met… he was six I think when we lost him. Your mom just had you."

Pressing his lips together in an anxious habit, slightly worried about what this train of thought. Last time his father had done something like this, talked this much about Camden, he had been smash drunk. Glancing back down at the records in his hands he noted, with surprise, his mother's name on it. Opening it more he read the information, the birthday in particular. March nineteen, the same birthday as his brother. Noting the similarities between the birth certificate of his brother and the change of name on the driver's license.

"Technically, his name is Barry Allen now," Stiles muttered.

"Allen, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time," his Dad sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Henry Allen is Camden, or Barry's, biological father."

"Central City," Stiles mused, flipping through the files before wincing, "Did you know… his father in jail and stepmother dead?"

"The police officer thought, with Claudia's deteriorating condition, that having another child to care for would be too much," his dad took a sip of his coffee, trying to hide his shaking hands, "Instead the police officer took him in. I haven't tried to contact him since then, he changed his name after that."

However Stiles wasn't paying much attention to his father's talk. Instead he was trying to sear the information into his brain, the address. He never met his brother, but he wanted too. Yet he didn't know what was happening miles away, in Central City. Something that would change everything forever, but maybe not for the best.

 _ *********TWDCF********_

It had been a long day, returning back from Star City only not to make the cut for the Particle Accelerator viewing. So instead he returned back to his lab, to finish the forensics on one of his cases. Paperwork was piled on his desk with no rhyme or reason. Typing in the password to his computer a flash of light caught his attention. Lifting his head just enough for his eyes to see what was happening, his eyebrows rose. A beam of light was appearing over Star Labs. Already a storm was beginning to form. Darting away from his desk he rushed to the chain in the middle of the lab, tugging on it. However it was too late, a lightning bolt streaked across the sky. It struck the chains and him, flinging him back into a batch of chemicals. A yellow vein of electricity moved up his body, disappearing once it reached his temple. It would be hours before anyone found him.

 _ *********TWDCF*********_

 _*NINEMONTHSLATER*_

The kanima had been taken care of by the time Stiles found the file again. It had been sitting on his desk, hidden under the kanima research papers. As he was cleaning them up, storing them in a special hidden spot in his room, the file fell to the ground and the papers fell out. They scattered across the floor and he caught sight of his brothers face when he went to pick them up. Setting the other papers aside he read the information, flipping through the file once again. Scrunching up his nose he read the address, noting silently that Central City wasn't that far from here.

"Stiles!" Scott called from downstairs, "Derek called a pack meeting!"

"Sourwolf can wait," Stiles replied under his breath, knowing Scott can hear him from however far away he is.

"You know he doesn't like it when we're late!"

"Go without me!"

"You're my ride!"

Stiles huffed softly, closing the file. There wasn't anything he could do right now anyways, it wasn't like he was able to go. He had school, and pack stuff, and had to take care of his dad. It wasn't like he could just get up and go to Central City right? Did his brother even know he existed…?

"STILES!"

"I'm coming! Hold your horses Scott!"

Stuffing the file into his backpack, throwing the bag over his shoulder, Stiles grabbed his keys and ran downstairs. Scott was looking immensely frustrated, standing there with his arms crossed. A small apologetic smile was graced on Stiles face as he walked by Scott. The younger male followed him into the jeep.

"What were you doing?" Scott asked as they drove to Derek's loft.

"Nothing," Stiles forced himself to focus on the road, ignoring the thought of the file in his backpack, "Just looking at the research."

"The kanima is taken care of. We don't need to worry about it anymore."

"Then why has Derek called a meeting?"

Silence greeted him and, glancing over at Scott, he noticed that Scott didn't even know why as well. A soft sigh escaped him and he turned back to the road. The silence was awkward. Eventually, and thankfully, they pulled up into the parking lot outside of Derek's loft.

"Are you okay Stiles?"

Not bothering to reply Stiles made his way up to Derek's apartment. There were so many stairs, why? They didn't even have an elevator in this building. Maybe he should complain to Derek, not like he could do anything, but still. Derek would know who owned the building, right? Probably, after all he lived there.

"You're late," Derek said the second they walked in.

"I was busy," Stiles replied with an air of indifference, "So what's with the pack meeting. I didn't even know those existed."

The Alpha's eyes narrowed on him, a soft red glow starting to appear. However Stiles ignored it. While him and Scott had basically already joined the pack; which was only consisted of them, Lydia (a newly revealed Banshee), Isaac, and Derek, Stiles didn't feel like he needed to listen to Derek. After all he isn't, and doesn't plan to be, a werewolf.

Tossing his backpack down next to the couch that he collapsed on, Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek. Silently daring him to say or do anything. The red eyes glowed brighter before dimming as Derek decided it wasn't worth it. A soft smirk appeared on Stiles face even as Derek cleared his throat.

"An alpha pack has shown itself in Beacon Hills," Derek said.

"An alpha pack, how does that work? Wouldn't they, I don't know, attack each other?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles," Lydia admonished, glaring at him from her spot across the room.

"They're lead by Deucalion. We need to be prepared for them," Derek continued crossing his arms, "Stiles…"  
"Research I know," Stiles got up, grabbing his backpack.

Of course that had to be when everything fell out. A curse slipped through his lips as he knelt down and went to clean the up the papers. The others, except Derek who just stared at him exasperatedly, knelt down to help. Before he could grab the file Lydia got to it first, her brows drawn together in confusion. It was then he noticed it was open. Slowly her brows raised, glancing up at Stiles.  
"You have a brother?" Lydia asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, half-brother," Stiles said.

The file slipped through her fingers and she covered her mouth. That reaction confused him and his own brows drew together. Glancing up at her, Stiles put back the papers he had picked up.

"Why, is he dead?" there wasn't anything in the file that referenced that, but it was a pretty old file.

Lydia's eyes looked distant. She wasn't even looking at anyone. Anxiety coursed through Stiles, his hand shaking and his heart racing. He hadn't even met his brother. Already he could be dead. Then slowly Lydia answered.

"No… but I'm not sure he's alive either."

Without even looking at the rest of the pack Stiles grabbed the file from the ground and rushed out of the room, taking his backpack with him. Flying down the stairs he plunged his keys into the ignition and turned the jeep over. It was a long drive to Central City, no matter how close it looked on a map, and it'd probably take a few days. But Stiles was determined to get there now. He had to know, he just had too.

 _ *******TWDCF*******_

Miles and miles away Barry Allen took a deep breath and rose off of the hospital bed thing that held him. Wires and tubes were connected to his body, eyes unfocused. His chest was bare, more wires connected to him there. Gasps of breath escaped from his mouth, chest heaving. There was a cannula tube in his nose, doing whatever that thing does.

"OH my god," a boy with long black hair and a graphic tee exclaimed.

In one hand was what looked to be a phone, the other was raised up in shock. His eyes were wide and it looked like Barry had startled him. However Barry was really confused, eyes taking in the building he was in. Where was he? He didn't recognize it.

"Where am I?" one hand rose to take of the wires and tubes.

"He's up," a brown wavy haired girl said unnecessarily.

Whatever was in her hands she set down, heading over to him. One of her hands smacked his, sending him a stern look. Rubbing his hand with an almost pout, Barry watched them. His mind was slowly catching up with everything else, but still seemed to be a few steps behind. It didn't help that the girl was thrusting things in his face and, was that a cup to pee in? Blinking owlishly Barry just stared at her. At least she had stopped talking now.  
"Caitlin calm down, he just woke up," the boy said, "I'm Cisco Ramon and the girl that is thrusting a cup in your face is Doctor Caitlin Snow."

"Barry Allen," he introduced himself unnecessarily before repeating his earlier question, "Where am I?"

"You're in Star Labs," Caitlin said in a rush, "Now I really need you to pee in this cup."

Barry tore off the wires and tubes, being careful with the IV as he took it out. Once he was free of wires he got up shakily, testing his balance, before letting himself put his full weight on his legs. It was around now that he noticed his unclothed state. Thankfully Cisco handed him one of the Star Labs sweaters.

"Why am I here?" Barry questioned as he put the sweater on.  
"The hospital couldn't care for your… unique situation and so Star Labs took you in," Caitlin explained, wringing her hands together, "With permission from Joe of course."

"Joe, god… I forgot about him."

"It's okay, we'll call him," Cisco said, "You need to get checked over by Caitlin. You got this?"

"Yeah go ahead," Caitlin replied.

Many multiple tests later Barry finally met Harrison Wells. His inner fanboy nearly made an appearance but he pushed it down, somewhat. Some trickled over but for the most part he didn't make a fool of himself. Then he looked over the results with Caitlin's help, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"I feel fine," Barry repeated for what felt like the thirtieth time, "Can I go home now?"

"I'd like to perform some more tests," Caitlin hedged.  
"I feel fine, seriously. I'll call you if something turns up, promise. Joe has your number I assume."

"Well…"

"He'll be fine Ms. Snow," Wells said, a strange glint in his eye, "He'll call, won't you Mr. Allen?"

"Promise."

Taking the opening Barry fled Star Labs.

It wasn't until the next day that something strange happened. Work had been normal, except for a man named Eddie that seemed to be dating Iris (if the compromising situation he found them in was any indication), but that was too be expected. Same with getting thrown right back into work at the precinct. That was all well and normal. But what was strange was when he ran thirty blocks in the span of thirty seconds. Yeah, that was a little weird. Then he remembered what Caitlin said about strange situation. Last night he had stolen Cisco's number from Joe (well he hadn't exactly stolen it), so he called Cisco.

"Something strange just happened," Barry said, watching his vibrating hand as he talked.

 _~Define strange~_

"Not normal," Barry suggested, "It'd be easier just to show you."

 _~Alright, I'll gather the team. Be at Star Labs in an hour?~_

Barry thought for a second, "I can be there in five."

 _~How? Aren't you at the Precinct?~_

"Trust me."

Hanging up Barry thought for a second before running to Star Labs. It only took him a few minutes, less than the five he promised. Wind upset the papers in the cortex and the speed blew Caitlin's hair into her face. The two sat there in shock, Wells wheeling into the room. A contemplative look appeared on his face even as Barry gave them a hopeless look.

"Dude! That was sick!" Cisco exclaimed.

"How is that even possible…" Caitlin wondered aloud, her mind going a million miles an hour.

"The lightning mixed with the chemicals must have altered his DNA," Wells said.

"We have to test this, imagine the possibilities!"

"Indeed."

What had he gotten himself into?

 _ *********TWDCF*********_

Stiles was just realizing that this might bad idea when he crossed the line for Central City. This file was around two or three years outdated, it was possible his brother didn't even live in Central anymore. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel Stiles glanced over at his charging phone. This had been a rash decision, he knew that. But at the same time he couldn't help but not care. He didn't have any Adderall, which was already starting to affect him, the cash he had was limited, possibly only a few days worth, and the clothes he had were only there because his dad insisted he be ready for any situation. Seems that making a rash decision to find his half-brother counted as one of those situations. Not to mention that having werewolves as friends included having multiple changes of clothing due to mishaps. Oh, and having lots and lots of food and water. They were constantly hungry!

A honk drove him out of his thoughts and he began to drive again. The address might not even be right. This could only end badly. Turning onto the street Stiles stopped outside the house. It was cute, the kind of house he could imagine growing up in. An African American girl walked by one of the windows and Stiles drew in a sharp breath. He knew it was out of date. Camden, or should he call him Barry?, didn't live there anymore. Driving off, trying to pretend that he hadn't stopped in the first place, Stiles silently berated himself. Stupid, stupid.

The car came out of nowhere. One second he was driving peacefully, silently embarrassed at thinking that his brother still lived there. It was possible he wasn't even in Central City anymore. Not that it mattered. So the car came out of nowhere, slamming into his car. The force of the impact jarred him, knocking him against the driver's side door. Blood trickled down his neck as he groaned, lifting himself up. His ankle ached, but nothing seemed broken. Wiggling his toes didn't cause sharp pain to go up his leg so he considered it good. Already people were at the scene, trying to keep Stiles from getting out of his car. But he ignored them, stumbling out and gingerly putting pressure on his foot.

"What happened?" he asked a random person.

"That maniac sped down the road," the african american girl from the house said, helping him too a curb, "Wait here. An ambulance is already on the way."

His brain seemed to have turned to mush. The raging headache didn't do anything to help either. Sirens wailed, getting louder the closer they got. A paramedic immediately rushed to his side but already he was feeling better, the headache having already gone away. The blood seemed to have dried and he had found where the blood came from in the first place, a small cut from shattered glass on his neck. Of course the paramedic checked to make sure that there was no glass, but why did he have to go to the hospital?

So now he was sitting in a hospital bed, silently fuming. There was nothing seriously wrong with him but now he had to stay the night. It was just a sprained ankle, a minor concussion, and a small little cut. Nothing serious. At least Roscoe was mostly okay. The jeep had gotten hit in the bumper, spun, and managed to hit the curb just right to stop. There was a dent in the bumper and one of the windows had shattered. Those were easy fixes, didn't cost to much. Well, replacing a window cost a bit more than what he currently had. Just a smidge. However he could just put a garbage bag, which he had in the jeep, over the hole and duct tape it. He had duct tape in the jeep as well.

One of the nurses came in and left him dinner. His nose wrinkled as he stared at the dinner before sighing and just deciding to bite the bullet and eat it. Not like it could hurt him more than Gerard did. Right?

 _ *********TWDCF*********_

The midnight run to Starling City was originally unplanned, but he needed to talk to Oliver. After leaving a message through Felicity, who had given him Oliver's number after agreeing to tell him, he had run onto the rooftop of the building. Now waiting there he couldn't help but wonder if he could become what Oliver is, a vigilante. But a vigilante wasn't really him. He wanted to be a hero, someone that only helped.

"I spent my whole life, searching for the impossible. Never imagining, that I would become the impossible," Barry told Oliver, after telling him everything that had happened to him.

For a bit there was no response from Oliver, who was wearing his vigilante costume.

"Why come to me?" Oliver asked, turning around to face him, "Something tells me you didn't just run six hundred miles just to say hi to a friend."

Thinking for a second Barry responded, "All my life I wanted to just do more. Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone I screw up. I was chasing the bad guy and someone died."

The events from earlier today flashed through his mind. Everything he did wrong in the forefront. Turning to look away for a second Barry racked his mind for something more to say. Missing Oliver's look of horror and understanding. Horror that Barry had to go through this and understanding as he had gone through the same thing before.

"If you really do this, you're going to make mistakes," there was a pause, "I've made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad."

"But what if Wells is right?" Barry asked, the insecurities in his head pushing itself forward, "What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy struck by lightning?"

He could see that Oliver was trying to think of something to say. Something to make him feel better. However there really wasn't anything to say. Yet he was still looking for something. What it was he didn't know. Oliver was like the big brother he never had. He needed Oliver to be his rock.

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you randomly, Barry. I think it chose you," Oliver told him.

For a while he just stared at Oliver, an indescribable feeling rising in his chest. His eyes watered a little and a small smile appeared on his face before he looked away. Then he looked a little to the right of Oliver, thinking of what to say next.

"I'm just not sure I'm like you Oliver," Barry said, "I don't know if I can be some… vigilante."

He hated saying that word, knowing that Oliver wasn't exactly a vigilante. Not anymore at least.

"You can be better," Oliver replied, "Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could."

A lump appeared in his throat as he stared at Oliver. He tried to swallow it down but it didn't work. Oliver's speech was helping, inspiring him to do what everyone thought he couldn't.

"Watch your city like a guardian angel. Making a difference, saving people, in a flash," Oliver said.

Smiling slightly, just a small quirk of his lips. Oliver turned away, going towards the edge of the roof. Somehow the older male just knew that was what Barry needed to hear. As he walked away he put on the mask Barry gave him. Before he got to the edge Oliver turned back around, smiling slightly. He shook his bow like he always did when he was considering what he was about to say.

"Take your own advice. Wear a mask," Oliver said.

This time the smile was real, huffing a small laugh. Oliver cracked a small smile before turning back away and jumping off the roof. Worried now Barry took a few steps towards the edge of the roof. Then he stopped when he noticed a swinging greenish figure, heading up the side of a roof. Disbelief covered his face before another smile appeared.

"Cool," he muttered, before running off in a streak of lightning, not hearing Oliver's repetition of the same word.

 **Me: Hope you liked it MadWolfHunter. Anyways I put the scene with Oliver because I feel that really made Barry what he is now. So yeah. Also the car accident was to get Stiles at the hospital as that's where Barry and Stiles first interact.**

 **Stiles: But yeah, go watch the video. There will be spoilers but not too many I think.**

 **Review Request Here → Go check out the video. Remember to take the spaces out of the link. If that doesn't work go to youtube and search There Was Two of Them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, so thanks for all the praise and such! My sister brought up some questions for me so here are explanations. Yes I know Stiles and Barry's age doesn't line up if Barry is twenty-four, Stiles is sixteen or seventeen, Stiles was born six years after Barry. I don't care. Ignore it.**

 **Stiles: *waves hand dismissively* There's always some sort of issue when it comes to logic.**

 **Me: And how Lydia, a banshee, was able to sense Barry in a coma. Barry's file was in her hands. Technically the file is Barry's, so she could sense Barry in the coma. As for the file being out of date it's only two years, which is around the time Scott got bit. Explanations for it being out of date will be in the story.**

 **Disclaimer Here → NOTHING IS MINE, NOTHING. Any OC's will probably die in the same chapter so don't worry about it. Now go watch the video.**

 **3rd Person POV**

It was reaching evening, the sun dipping below the horizon. While Stiles was still awake his eyes felt heavy. There were too many thoughts roaming around in his head, however, for him to be able to drift off. Where was his brother now? Who was the girl in the house? Could it possibly be that she was his foster sibling. Stiles knew he had a foster father and a foster sister, but there was no picture attached. All the pictures were of Barry, growing older. Until stopping when he turned twenty-two. There was no reason for this, as far as he can figure out.

Something thudded onto the ground out in the hallway. Sitting up abruptly, eyes wide and wild, Stiles slipped off the bed. Slinking over to the door he peeked outside, eyes widening in shock when he saw a guy that looked like Colossus from X-Men, complete with the metal body. The metal man's face turned and Stiles disappeared back into his hospital room. Screams erupted from different rooms and more things were thrown around. Quickly switching off the lights in his room Stiles slid under the bed, praying with all his might that metal man would walk by his room.

Squeezing his eyes shut Stiles heard the thudding of the metal man's feet on the aluminum floor. For good measure he held his breath, seeing the sneakers metal man was wearing from underneath the bed. The man hesitated outside the room before entering. Already he could feel the strain on his lungs from holding his breath. Something shattered and Stiles flinched, but kept quiet. Things were thrown around his room, the sheets on the bed torn off. Then the man left and Stiles let out the breath he was holding. Seconds later a flash of lightning appeared, streaking in his room before leaving, upsetting the mess even more.

Crawling out from under the bed, Stiles stared at the mess in his room. A ruckus started not far from his room, fighting maybe. Without another thought Stiles left the room, finding a random scalpel on the floor. It wasn't his trusty baseball bat and so far he hadn't found any long pieces of anything. Not even a broken of piece of anything. Turning the corner Stiles was stunned by the sight.

Metal man was standing over a guy in a red suit, hooded mask over his face. The red suit guy was struggling, before his eyes met Stiles. Fear flooded them and Stiles wondered if it was for himself or for Stiles. Deciding to ignore it Stiles shifted his weight onto his non-injured leg. If he needed a quick getaway, well that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey metal man," Stiles shouted, "Shouldn't you pick on someone with, I don't know?, the same material as you. Like metal?"

The horror in Red's eyes seemed to build. However the distraction worked and Stiles realized that the scalpel in his hand probably wouldn't work. Thinking quickly Stiles assumed metal man was probably made out of steel, which meant that heat would make it more malleable. But how to get it warm? Boiler room maybe? Steel was a poor conductor of electricity but maybe if he could turn the shock paddles on all the way it would… shock him into returning human. Could he even return human?

Stiles ran down a corridor, noticing that the sprinklers were going off. The ache in his ankle was building. If he kept up this way he might break his ankle. It wasn't like he could just stop, however, as that would end with his ultimate demise. The boiler room door appeared in his point of view and Stiles threw open the door, hearing metal man catching up. Rushing down the stairs he turned the heat up all the way, already feeling sweat bead on his forehead. A second later a flash of lightning appeared, sweeping him up, before discarding him in the main area of the hospital again. Sirens wailed in the distance and Stiles looked around, confused.

The police rushed inside, but it was too late. Both the lightning, the guy in red, and metal man were gone. As Stiles was the only one that had seen the metal man that was still living, a few bodies getting carted away in body bags, the police had been questioning him for what felt like forever. Off to the side a CSI and a police officer were talking. Not long after the police officers left another person showed up. A person that he didn't exactly enjoy seeing.

"A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess, what a shocker," Agent McCall said.

Out of the corner of his eyes Stiles saw the CSI and police officer turned to look at him. However he ignored them, the startled look on the CSI's face, and instead cocked his head at Agent McCall. This was somewhat annoying and while he had his own clothes back on, being with Agent McCall frustrated him. Glaring at him he crossed his arms, not planning to cooperate with him.

"Think you can answer some questions without your usual level of sarcasm?" Agent McCall continued.

Stiles considered it and nodded partially, deciding what to answer, " If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid."

The CSI and police officer glanced over at each other, before heading over to Stiles. Glancing over at them Stiles' eyes widened at the full view of the CSI. It was his brother, his brother! Sure he had aged a bit from the picture and looked more muscular than he did in the pictures. The police officer gently touched Agent McCall's shoulder, gesturing for him to move away.

"I think we've got it from here," the police officer said.

"This is a federal investigation," Agent McCall replied stiffly.

"Under what orders? We haven't gotten any calls from the FBI to hand over the case. Until then you're intruding on a police investigation and harassing a witness," Barry cut in, "So if you'd be so kind as to leave."

Agent McCall straightened up and looked almost snobbish in the way he looked at the other two. Walking away from Stiles and the other two officers (well a CSI and a police officer… detective… whatever he was?), Agent McCall disappeared outside. A soft sigh escaped Stiles and he relaxed against the wall, pressing his head back against it.

"Did he say your name is Stilinski?" Barry asked, face full of so much emotion that Stiles didn't even know where to start.

"Yeah," Stiles replied tiredly, "Stiles Stilinski."

"Your parents named you Stiles?" the police officer asked.

"Nickname. Do I get to know your names?"

Stiles looked over at the two, already knowing Barry's name. However Barry didn't know that so it was probably a good idea for them to give up their names instead of him just happening to know theirs. The two glanced at each other before Barry sent him a miniscule shrug and offered up his hand to Stiles.  
"Barry Allen."

"Joe West," the other said after a moment's hesitation.

The name clicked in Stiles mind. This was the man who took Barry in after arresting Barry's own father. Almost immediately a small surge of anger burned inside him but he stifled it. While Officer West had taken his brother away from his Dad… he had raised his brother. And, from what it looked like, he had done a good job at it.

"You're a Stilinski?" Joe asked.

"You already asked that," Stiles said, crossing his arms, "Try a different question."

"Who is your dad?"

"The Sheriff, next question."

The look on Joe's face let Stiles know that he had figured it out. Yet Barry still seemed to be in the dark. When Barry left his father was still a normal deputy. His Dad being sheriff probably never crossed Barry's mind. Looking up at the two, head tilted to the side slightly, one eyebrow raised.

"Your mom?" Joe asked.

"Dead," Stiles replied shortly.

"Her name."

Stiles' lip darted out and wet his lip, "Claudia Stilinski."

"Claudia?" Barry's voice was tight.

Not daring to look at them, Stiles stared down at his shoe laces. He heard footsteps going away and dared to look up slightly. Barry and Joe were staring at each other, Barry's face half hidden by the back of Joe's face. However from the little bit of his face he could see, Barry's eyes were glistening and staring right at Joe. Distrust was covering his face. Stiles briefly wondered why that would be. Had Joe lied about something.

"Why wouldn't you tell me the truth?" Barry said, Stiles overhearing it despite the near whisper.

"I couldn't," he overheard Joe say.

"Why?" Barry's eyebrows scrunched together, eyes getting a squinty look. Confusion possibly?

Before Joe could answer however Barry came back, kneeling down in front of him. Pretending that he hadn't heard any of the conversation, which was obviously private, Stiles' eyes flicked up to Barry. There were a few similarities between the two. They had the same face shape, Barry's was slightly slimmer but that was due to the age difference. Not to mention their lips had the same shape, which was a weird thing to notice but he was trying to find similarities, sue him. Their hair was the same texture and color, a dark brown. Then their noses were pretty similar, Barry's slightly bigger than Stiles but just barely.

"Come on, let's go back to my house. Then we can talk," Barry suggested.

 _ ************TWDCF************_

This was insane. Completely and utterly insane. Then again, having a long-lost younger sibling was kinda different than getting struck by lightning and then getting superpowers. After all this was a little out of his league. When his biological father took custody of him, Stiles hadn't existed. That meant he was at least six years older than him. Barry leant against the wall, waiting for Stiles to start saying something. It seemed that he knew more then Barry did about this subject.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to start here," Stiles said, shaking his hands in front of his body.

Barry moved closer to the door, crossing his arms in front of him. Looking down at the ground for a second, before looking back up at Stiles. The younger one was looking everywhere but at him. After a few seconds he glanced up and Barry sent his most comforting look at him. That seemed to work as Stiles seemed to relax slightly and looked up at Barry.

"Mom was pregnant with me when Henry Allen, your biological dad, won the custody battle. You left and mom found out about me, I was born around nine months later. Around the time that the incident with Henry and your stepmother… our mom was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia. She died when I was eight, I was with her when that happened. I always knew about you," Stiles was looking everywhere but at him, seemingly very nervous, "My Dad talked to me about you, not a lot but quite a bit. There was some… stuff going on in Beacon Hills and I stumbled across well… this."

A light blue backpack was pulled out from behind the young male. Curious now Barry walked over and sat down besides his younger brother. There was a file that Stiles pulled out, handing it over to Barry. After taking it Barry began to flip through it, slightly startled at what he found. There were old assignments of his, pictures of him, his birth certificate. Just about everything about him before it suddenly stopped two years ago. Confusion flitted across his face and he looked over at Stiles.

"Dad tried to get you back but it didn't work, CPS thought that with Mom's deteriorating condition that they wouldn't be able to care for you. So you ended up with your foster parent, Joe right? Joe sent us stuff about you, well Dad at least. This file was born. I found it once while doing research with him. I wanted to find you immediately but there was some stuff I couldn't get out of. Earlier in the day yesterday I found the file again, then I immediately came here."  
"Where you got in a car crash and ended up in the hospital," Barry finished for him.

"And got a front seat look at the metal man and the lightning."

Wincing slightly Barry remembered that night. Cisco had called him about an attack at the hospital. When he got there dead bodies were already littered on the ground. He had gotten pinned early on, Stiles had probably saved his life. Nearly ending his own in the process. However what Stiles had done had helped him defeat Tony Woodward, for now at least. Woodward had gotten away after Barry had saved Stiles.

"The lightning saved my life," Stiles muttered, "It was a man, in a red suit…"

"They're calling him the Flash," Barry told him, "He's been protecting the city as much as he can recently."

A flicker of recognition appeared in Stiles' eyes before disappearing in a second. If Barry didn't have super speed, which equated to seeing stuff slower than most people at times, he would have missed it. Confusion filled him, why would that be something that Stiles would recognize, before he was distracted again by Stiles.

"I hope he's not doing it alone, that's a lot for anyone," Stiles whispered.  
"Well, there is the Arrow in Starling," Barry told him.

"In Starling, that's six hundred miles from here."

"As far as we can tell he doesn't have anyone else on the field with him."

If Stiles noticed his evasion of the question he didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath Barry stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants. Stiles eyes raised to look at him, the first time he truly looked at him this whole time. Barry shrugged.

"I have to go to work and then have some things to do afterwards. If you need me my cell number is on the fridge. Iris or Joe should be back soon," Barry started backing away towards the front door, "Iris and Joe's numbers are also on the fridge along with a few other emergency numbers."

Before Stiles could say anything Barry fled out of the door. He needed to talk to someone about this.

 _ ************TWDCF************_

The only one in the cortex was Caitlin and Barry was somewhat happy about that. Out of everyone that he could talk to about this Caitlin was probably the most level headed out of the others. Not to mention that she wouldn't insist on meeting Stiles immediately like some other members *cough*Cisco*cough* of the team would do.

"Don't just stand there, sit down," Caitlin told him, turning back to her research.

Barry followed her instructions and sat down in what was usually Cisco's chair, "Can I talk to you?"

Maybe it was his tone of voice. Or maybe it was just the question itself. But Caitlin immediately turned away from her research and focused solely on him. Her brown eyes pierced down into his soul and Barry immediately avoided eye contact with her. Eyes were the window to the soul and sometimes it was better for people not to view his soul.

"Of course you can Barry," Caitlin said, "What is it?"

Barry fiddled with his fingers, "I kinda… sorta… just found out that I have a younger brother?"

"Like a long-lost brother or a kept-secret-affair kinda brother?"

"More like one I didn't know I had," Barry said leaning back into the chair, "My mom was pregnant with me when she met his Dad… my stepdad. I knew about this, I was six when my Dad took me."

Caitlin's attention was solely focused on him, he could feel her stare on the top of his head. Taking a deep breath Barry fiddled with his fingers and tried to figure out how to word this properly so that Caitlin wouldn't end up confused.

"First thing you need to know is that Nora Allen isn't my biological mom. She was my step mom. My biological Mom and Henry Allen had dated for a bit before breaking it off. That was when my mom found out about me, but she was already dating my brother's dad. He agreed to keep me and I was raised with them for six years until my Dad decided he wanted to raise me. He won the custodial fight and I moved in with him. Apparently my mom was pregnant with my little brother then. I didn't know about him, I knew my mom died when I was fourteen. But I didn't know about him," Barry knew he was rambling by this point, "Then out of nowhere he shows up in my life, with a file about me. His Dad, he had been keeping up to date about me. Joe was sending him stuff, my science fair project, assignments I did well in, pictures of every milestone that he missed. I didn't know… I thought he didn't want me. That he hated me and that's why he didn't take me in after my dad went to jail. Did you know that I changed my first name after my dad went to jail? It wasn't Bartholomew, it was Camden."

"Barry," Caitlin cut in, "You can't feel guilty about this, you didn't know."

"I had a little brother Caitlin, I didn't know about him. What kind of brother does that? If I had just kept in contact instead of… I missed everything about him Caitlin. He's sixteen!"

Vibrating now Barry tried to calm himself down. It wasn't Caitlin's fault. The only one to blame was him. He was the one that refused to respond to any of the letters his mom and his stepdad sent him. His stepdad that was more of a father to him then his own biological dad. One that had done his best to be part of his life even when he didn't know about it. This thought process distracted him enough for him to stop vibrating.

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Caitlin asked.

"No, I might talk to Oliver but what would he know about this? He knew about Thea, was almost always there for her. Besides, Thea is a girl. What would he know about having a long lost brother?" Barry asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Just be there for him Barry," Caitlin rested a hand on his knee, "He obviously wanted to meet you if he came here. And don't be fake, be yourself. He wants to know the real you Barry."

"Thanks Caitlin…"

 _ **********TWDCF**********_

Well, this was awkward. Both Joe and Iris came home at the same time, talking softly. Turned out Iris was the girl that he saw in the house earlier, the same girl that had helped him out after the car crash. Which only made this even more awkward. More awkward than it already was. What didn't help was how their conversation halted when they saw him. Before suddenly Iris was by his side.

"Oh my god, you're the kid in the car accident. Are you okay? I didn't realize you were the one that Joe was talking about," Iris said.

"Hi… you must be Iris?" Stiles asked hesitantly, bouncing his leg and realizing slightly that his meds were still at home, oops.

"That's me. Iris West, blogger about the one and only Streak. Well, Flash now."

"Stiles Stilinski," was he going to have to introduce himself to everyone, that's just annoying.  
"I know."

She smiled brightly and Stiles couldn't help but feel his lips twitch upwards. After getting the receiving smile Iris looked around, a frown slowly overtaking her face. A few seconds later she looked back at Stiles and he felt slightly cornered and wary. Why would she look at him like that? Had he done something wrong?

"Where's Barry?" Iris asked.

"He said he had to go back to work and after he had some plans with friends he couldn't get out of," Stiles answered slowly, still somewhat hurt that his brother had somewhat ditched him.

Fury appeared in Iris' eyes and Stiles instantly feared for Barry's life. While Iris seemed like a cinnamon roll a second ago now she seemed ready to neuter Barry. Trying to melt himself in the couch Stiles glanced over to Joe for help, but Joe was in the kitchen oblivious of what was going on in his living room.

"I'll be right back," Iris said in barely controlled anger.

Before she could do anything the door opened and Barry came in, wincing at the sight of Iris. Stiles tried to send Barry a warning look but Barry ignored him and came over. Oh was Barry going to get it now. Iris dragged Barry by the ear back outside, sending Stiles a small smile. The door shut behind her as Joe entered the room.

"They're going to take a bit," Joe told him, "No use in waiting up for them. Let's have some food."

 **Me: That's it for this chapter. I've kinda decided that this will have a plot, but it's going to have some time skips as cannon is going to go around the same around them with some minor differences. Next chapter will be somewhat of a timeskip.**

 **Stiles: Oliver will frequent occasionally and so will some scenes with the Legends and maybe Supergirl. As Oliver is a large part of how Barry came to be he will have some scenes.**

 **Me: Soooo, Oliver might meet Stiles in the next chapter I'm not exactly sure. Especially since I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna fit things into the video here, especially in chronological order. If you guys have any ideas please let me know.**

 **Review Request Here → Like seriously, watch the video and send suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So someone suggested ColdFlash and I'm all for that, maybe even just an underlying suggestion, however in the video there are a few scenes that suggest Iris/Barry. Yet it doesn't outright say it. I might talk to MadWolfHunter and see how he feels about it. In the end this might be my story, but the plot idea and multiple scenes from this are his creations and I don't want to ruin his overall vision.**

 **Stiles: Sterek, Sterek, Sterek.**

 **Me: However Sterek is the main ship in this (and the main ship from the video as Barry literally goes back in time just to save Derek) so that is not changing.**

 **Disclaimer Here → I love this idea so so much but I can not claim credit for it… likewise with the characters.**

 **3rd Person POV**

The next morning Stiles was officially introduced to Barry's job. Needless to say he thought it was awesome. Barry solved the cases for the police officers, he was like a detective! The official term might be CSI but Barry seemed more like detective then anything else. Also, it didn't take a detective that there was some sort of connection between Barry and the Flash. What it was yet hadn't been clear to Stiles. However he wasn't a researcher for nothing. It barely took him a week to figure out that Oliver Queen and the Arrow were the same person. Yeah, he knew. His mom used to call him 'her little Sherlock' before she died. No one had called him that since she died however. But that's off topic. There was some sort of connection between the Flash and Barry, the timing was also fairly accurate in making it seem like Barry was the Flash. However there wasn't enough evidence for him to fully believe in it yet.

"So this is what you do all day?" Stiles asked, spinning in circles in Barry's spinny chair, "Collect samples from crime scenes and go all Sherlock Holmes on it and solve the crime!"

"I wouldn't say Sherlock Holmes, I'm not a detective Stiles," Barry replied, looking up from the microscope, "I'm a CSI, I analyze the samples collected and… I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Nope, I just have really bad ADHD and don't have my Adderall," Stiles kept spinning in the chair, "It's at home."

"Why didn't you bring it with you?"

"Spur of the moment coming here."

Digging his feet into the cement ground Stiles slowed down and stopped. For a few moments the world spun around him, vision swimming, before it returned to normal. Blinking owlishly Stiles focused on something off to the side that was covered with a dark sheet. It seemed that Barry had gone back to his microscope, a pencil and paper next to him. Standing up Stiles cocked his head to the side and stared at the sheet.

"What's this?" Stiles asked, looking back at his brother.

"Hmm," Barry looked up and noticed what Stiles was staring at, "That's nothing."  
"If it's nothing why is it covered?"

Suddenly Barry was by his side, face tight. A quick glance to Barry let Stiles know he was seriously considering something. There was a slight hesitation in his movements as he tore down the sheet covering the board. Pictures and string covered the surface, push pins and pieces of tape holding them up. Shock filled Stiles and his eyes scanned the pictures, noticing a newspaper clipping of Henry Allen getting arrested by the police. Pieces of colored string connected things between pictures, reminding Stiles of his own board back at home.

"I used to look at this board every day, lately I haven't looked at it as much as I should," Barry sat down on the spinny chair, crossing his arms in front of him and shifting slightly.

"That's okay though, you were onto something," Stiles replied.

Studying the board Stiles moved a string between two pictures. Those connections were stronger than the one before. Stepping back Stiles looked over at Barry, a small smile gracing his face. Barry's eyebrow was risen as he stared at the board, noting the changes that Stiles made. A second later Barry moved to look closer at the board. Stiles watched him silently, glancing behind him.

"It makes sense right?" Stiles asked, "He was seen at the same crimes scenes and the way he worded things in his statements seemed to leave things out. That and in the first picture he had a ring and the second the ring is gone, but there were imprints on the second body that matched the markings on said ring."

Stiles took a deep breath and stared at Barry. Shock covered Barry's face as he studied the pictures, noticing the details Stiles mentioned. A second later he stepped back, respect covering his features. Proudly Stiles grinned at him. Then Barry's phone rung and he left in a hurry, fudging up an excuse on the spot. It was such utter bs that Stiles considered following him, only to use Barry's laptop to bring up the news feed.

 _~A helicopter cam focused on two robbers on the ground, one wearing a parka and the other what looked to be an old fire-proof jacket. In their hands were guns, one shooting out flames and the other cold air that turned everything to ice. Seconds later a streak of lightning appeared. Both robbers turned their guns on the streak of lightning, which dodged at what seemed to be the last second._

" _It's the Flash!" the news reporter exclaimed in shock, having been silent otherwise._

 _There was a flurry of flames and ice, all going after the lightning. Each time the Flash dodged, only getting hit once. Police officers surrounded the scene even as the Flash continued in on his fight. The news reporter was saying things but had long since been put on mute. On the screen the Flash ran circles around the two, which only made it easier it seemed for the two robbers. Then the Flash paused, seemingly listening for instructions maybe? Lightning surrounded him as he vibrated, dodging out of the way. Insults were thrown, angering the two robbers. Both guns shot at the Flash at the same time. Even before it happened Stiles knew what he was doing. Running between the two, connecting the blasts and ultimately throwing the two away from each other. A second later the Flash disappeared~_

Stiles exited out of the news report and looked down at his list as to reasons why Barry was the Flash. The list had three things already, three things was a pattern. A fourth just cemented it. Sighing softly he set the pad of paper back down and turned the spinny chair towards the door. Counting down softly Barry ran back into the room, kicking his smoking shoes. One of his eyebrows rose as Barry walked in.

"One is an incident, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern. Like to know what four is?" Stiles asked.

"Uh sure…?" Barry replied, slowly moving closer.

"Well, Dad said a warrant but I think four is proof. Like to read my list?"

"About what?"

Stiles tossed the pad at him, crossing his arms over his chest. By this point he was almost one hundred percent sure it was Barry. Okay, that's a lie. He knows it's Barry by this point. Just as confident as he is in Oliver Queen being the Arrow. Barry looked at each of Stiles' reasons as to why he would be the Flash.

"Oh, and that's only the strong points. Ones that there is no doubt about, I have more minor ones," Stiles said, "Like your shoes and clothes smoking right now. I'm assuming that's because of intense friction or speed maybe?"  
"Stiles… Look you can't tell anyone," Barry replied, gripping the pad of paper tightly, "It's too dangerous. They could get hurt or worse…"

"I'm not unable to protect myself Barry," Stiles hissed at him, "I'm the Sheriff's son."

"Against meta-humans? Stiles…"

"We can talk about this later."

With that Stiles brushed past his brother. Not only was this probably one of the worst places to talk about this, half the police officers didn't exactly like the Flash, he kinda owed his Dad a long overdue phone call.

 _ *************TWDCF************_

This was wrong, all wrong. The boy wasn't supposed to come here. All his plans were ruined. Not only would the Flash be too distracted with his long-lost brother, this long lost brother would ruin the future! Unless, he could get this brother out of the way. No, that wouldn't do. He's too important to the timeline as well. Killing him would just ruin everything.

"Gideon, show me the news article," he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gladly."

So far it was the same article, in the big picture at least. However there was one difference, a minor one. But it was a big ripple when it came down to the flow of history. Growling deeply Dr. Wells slammed his hand down on the console, glaring at the News Article. It had changed! That stupid boy had ruined it! Had ruined the future! Stiles Stilinski was never supposed to come to Central.

What to do? How could he fix this? The future had changed, his future. It was possible he could cease to exist. But what could he do? Killing the boy wouldn't work. No… killing wouldn't work. His fingers drummed against the console. Hmm, it was possible. Maybe, just maybe, that could work. A small smirk appeared even as his mind went through the possible variables. It would be oh so easy too. But to get it into action. That, that would be the hard part. But oh would it work splendidly.

He left the room, the article glowing faintly in the background. The writer's name had changed. No longer did it read as Iris West-Allen. Instead it was some random name. One that hadn't existed in the original timeline. He should know. There is no Ellen Snart.

 _ ***********TWDCF**********_

The talk didn't end up happening for almost a month. Since the day after Stiles confronted Barry he had to return home, to his dad. While Stiles had invited Barry to come back with him, see his dad. Barry had refused. His own reasoning sounded flimsy for him, but Stiles hadn't pushed. Instead his brother had exchanged phone numbers and then drove off. Nothing really changed, except for the occasional texts. Usually it was just random stuff, Stiles complaining about homework and asking for help on weird problems when it came to chemistry. But then suddenly the texts tapered off, coming in once a week rather than every other day. However Barry didn't find it weird, teenagers would be teenagers. Stiles was probably busy with school, lacrosse, and just overall teen drama.

Then Oliver showed up, at one of his fights. An arrow had cut into the man in front of him and the Arrow had given him a wink before disappearing. Now he was standing with Dig and Felicity, waiting for Oliver to show up. It was Felicity that broke the silence, but not with what they were doing here. No, it was something a bit more surprising then that.

"I heard you found out that you had a little brother!" Felicity exclaimed, "That must've been exciting. Caitlin told me, asked me to look a bit into his past. Sorry that must seem weird. She just wanted to make sure that it wasn't some sort of meta trying to get close to you. He's not by the way. Was in Beacon Hills when the accelerator exploded."

"Felicity, breath," Barry grinned slightly, "And that's good to know."

Oliver walked onto the porch, moving into the light near them.

"Don't get too attached to him Barry," Oliver said, "If he finds out about you…"

"Already figured it Ollie, apparently he knew about you within a week of the Arrow first showing up. And no I didn't tell him." Barry changed the subject before Oliver could snap at him, "What brings you to Central?"

Without uttering another word Oliver passed over an evidence bag. As Felicity explain Barry studied the boomerang inside, using his knowledge as a CSI to piece together the information. Brow furrowing he noticed the sharpened edges and the almost non-existent blood stains. This had been used a lot as a weapon. Even cleaning the blood off of the weapon hadn't removed it all, there was still some stains from it. Holding the boomerang to the light also showed some imperfections in the metal.

"We were going to tell you we were coming but someone…" Here Felicity cast a small glare at an unaffected Oliver. "Insisted we didn't need to bug anyone."

"Barry has his own issues to deal with," Oliver replied evenly.

"You just helped us apprehend our latest baddie," Barry said, "My plate is cleared."

"Great, it's settled then," Felicity interrupted before Oliver could, "It's his city. We can use his help."

"Meet me at Star Labs? Cisco and the others are probably wondering where I disappeared too."

Barry sped away before they could agree or disagree. Returning into his civilian clothes he noticed that there was a new text there, from Stiles. Knowing it would be a few minutes before the others arrived, even if they disobeyed every single traffic law, Barry opened it.

 **From Stiles:**

 **You wouldn't happen to know anything about Darach's do you?**

Darach's? What was this about? Maybe a school project. Not that he remembered anything in school about Darach's, or even anything he did in his spare time. Maybe Oliver did, Oliver knew weird stuff like that, but that still seemed really far-fetched.

 **To Stiles:**

 **School project? Sorry I don't know anything about Darach's. I can ask a few people if you'd like.**

The answer was almost immediate.

 **From Stiles:**

 **Something like that.**

Before Barry could reply Team Arrow entered the cortex. As usual Oliver looked grumpy, however Diggle and Felicity seemed in awe. Putting his phone away, he could answer Stiles later, Barry greeted them. Without another word Caitlin grabbed the boomerang from Felicity and began running analysis on it.

"Barry," Oliver said tightly.

"Look Oliver, you can get on me later. Now though we're just trying to help," Barry replied.

Felicity gravitated to Cisco on the computers while Diggle toured the cortex. In his pocket his phone buzzed and Barry pulled it out of his pocket. Another text from Stiles. His brow furrowed, even as he heard Oliver exhale exasperatedly. Eyes widening at the text Barry nearly flashed out of there that very second.

 **From Stiles:**

 **It's here. Barry he's here!**

"I've gotta… go." Barry was practically vibrating with fear.

"What's going on?" Oliver had immediately became alert.

Barry flashed away without responding.

 _ ***********TWDCF***********_

Dropping his phone to the ground Stiles stared out of the window of Derek's loft. Across the way was the man in yellow, red eyes just staring at him. Usually red eyes filled Stiles with some sort of comfort, as that was the same color Derek's eyes got when he went all werewolfy. But now he just felt unease. Seconds before his brother flashed in, which was weird he'd admit, the man in yellow disappeared.

"Stiles!" Barry exclaimed, skidding to a stop next to him.

"He was right there," Stiles whispered, pointing to the building across the way, "I swear."

Barry looked out the window, despite the fact that the Man in Yellow was no longer there. For a second Stiles thought that Barry wouldn't believe him, despite the shaking of his hands. What was he doing here anyways? Beacon Hills was a bit away from Central City, obviously not that much of an issue for speedsters but still.

"He left right when you came in," Stiles said his voice shaking, "As if he knew you were coming."

"He probably did," Barry replied sighing, "You good?"

"A little freaked out but I'm okay."

Suddenly a voice appeared and Stiles jolted.

 _~Hey what's going on? You okay?~_

"What was that?" Stiles demanded.

Glaring slightly at Barry when he waved him off Stiles glanced around. It was kinda weird being here alone but the others were currently breaking into a bank and who knew where Peter was. Speaking of he was supposed to be on call in case of a disaster. Rushing back to the desk he noticed that the radio was flashing red.

"I'm here," Stiles said breathlessly.

 _~Great~_ Derek growled _~Not like we've been waiting~_

Barry continued his vigil at the window, eyes narrowed at the building. Stiles glanced over at him before shrugging and responding to Derek.

"Stop being such a Sourwolf," Stiles responded without thinking, "Now tell me where you are."

 _~Just entering the vents. Can't sense anything~_ Scott cut in.

"That just proves there's something up at the bank."

At the window Barry straightened up before disappearing. Papers blew all over the place and Stiles had to slap his hands down to keep them from moving to far. Glancing around Stiles frowned deeply, hearing a phone ring. It wasn't one he recognized.

 _~Stiles~_ Derek hissed over the radio.

"Sorry," Stiles replied before looking down at the maps, "Third right then go straight until you find a downwards vent. Continue going down until you reach the wall."

 _~Then?~_ Derek asked

"Punch the hole," Stiles replied, the phone ringing once again.

Grabbing the phone off the table, Stiles looked it over. It was Barry's most likely. Joe was calling him. Wrinkling his nose Stiles considered his options. While it was probably an invasion of privacy, Stiles also knew that Joe would probably worry anyways. Sighing softly Stiles eventually just answered.

 _~Barry!~_ Joe exclaimed.

"He's out right now," Stiles replied, "It's Stiles."

 _~Where is he?~_

"He didn't exactly tell me where he was going. He just kinda ran off."

 _~When he comes back can you tell him to call?~_

"Sure…"

There was no goodbye before Joe hung up. Pulling the phone away from his ear he set it down. Something was obviously going down at the bank but there had been nothing from the pack. Seconds later Peter came in the room, his eyes narrowing as he sniffed around. Stiles ignored him in favor of waiting anxiously from some kind of talk from Barry or the Pack. Constantly scanning both Barry's phone, his own phone, and the radio. Seconds later a howl tore through the air and the two left in the loft stiffened.

"That was a howl," Stiles commented, looking over at Peter, "Why was there a howl?"

"I don't know Stiles, what do you think?" Peter responded dryly.

"I didn't need a reminder on why I don't like you."

That was when his phone rang, Scott's face appearing on the screen of his phone. Before he could grab it the screen changed to a missed call. Sighing softly Stiles grabbed the phone and checked for any other communications from the other members of the pack. There wasn't anything. Once again he sighed and checked around.

"Who was here earlier?" Peter asked, "I can smell them."

"Doesn't matter," Stiles replied evenly, ignoring the way his hands shook with anxiety.

"Ozone, fear, leather…"

"Peter stop."

"Some smoke."

"PETER!"

There was a blur of red lightning, followed by some yellow lightning. The two streaks ran after each other, flying across the room with papers flying everywhere after them. Due to the shock of their appearances Peter shifted, eyes turning an icy blue and claws elongating from nails. The beta werewolf shifted in front of Stiles, blocking him from view. Fear wrapped itself around Stiles' lungs like a vice, squeezing the breath out of him. Eyes fixated on the streak of yellow lightning. Seconds later an arm entangled itself around him, a roar from an angry werewolf, and the scenery around him blurred.

Wind flew across his face and Stiles wondered briefly which one grabbed him. The Man in Yellow or his brother? Then it all stopped, he was deposited in an unfamiliar place. The floor beneath him swam, or was he swaying? As his vision cleared he realized that he didn't know anyone there.

"Barry," someone growled.

"Sorry, I had to get him out of there…" Barry responded, his hand on Stiles' shoulder, "You okay there?"

"Crap… Peter. He's gonna think you kidnapped me and set… does anyone have a phone I can use?" Stiles shook his head, vision clearing.

Around that time he looked up and realized that there were more people there then he realized before. Okay, the only one he actually recognized here was Oliver Queen aka the Arrow. Everyone else was a total mystery, except Barry of course, and he wondered why he hadn't met anyone here. Blinking slowly he looked at his brother who handed over Stiles' phone, when he grabbed it from the table Stiles didn't know. And it was ringing… great Peter had his phone number. Or maybe he stole it from Derek, probably stole it from Derek.

"Hello," Stiles said answering the phone.

 _~Hello? You were just kidnapped!~_ Peter replied harshly.

"Awe, didn't know you cared." That garnered him a few weird looks from the unknown people but he ignored them. "It's cool Peter, I know him."

 _~Of course you know the freak speedsters~_

"I know you Peter, I think you're weirder."

 _~What do I tell the pack? Where are you?~_

"Uh… I don't know." Stiles ignored the last question. "Is the other guy gone?"

 _~He left after you did.~_

"Good, I'll call them later… or have them call me. I don't care. Bye," Stiles hung up the phone, ignoring the angry voice telling him not to hang up.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver talking harshly to Barry. There was an occasional gesture in his direction which clued him into the knowledge that they were talking about him. Which left him with the four others that he didn't know. Rubbing the back of his neck Stiles grinned awkwardly at them, silently cursing Barry for leaving him alone. It was starting to get old.

"Uh, hi?" Stiles offered.

"How do you know Barry?" the tall bodyguard type asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" a blonde girl with glasses replied, "He's Stiles."

"No, not really."

So Barry had told them about him? He was somewhat touched. But mostly felt slightly awkward. They knew him but he didn't know them. Would that reflect bad on Barry? Maybe.

"Uh, I kinda… don't really know who you guys are?" Stiles said, wincing slightly.

"Sorry, I'm Caitlin," the girl in the labcoat said, who had mostly been standing there.

"Cisco," he had a Star Wars shirt on and that instantly made him okay in Stiles' book.

"Felicity," the nerdy blonde said, giving a small wave.

"Dig," the bodyguard grunted.

Nodding slightly Stiles looked around the room he was in. It was very laby in his opinion, not that laby was a word but he didn't really care. Computers were near the front, facing the center. That was where Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco were sitting. Dig stood behind them, watching Stiles carefully. There were a few side rooms with a bunch of tech Stiles was itching to touch. Not that he knew what most of them did. TV monitors were mounted on the wall surrounding the Flash suit. All in all it looked very laby.

"So why did Barry leave suddenly to go find you," Oliver asked, crossing his arms as he entered the room.

"Ollie," Barry said with an exasperated sigh.

It didn't seem to discourage Oliver who continued to stare at Stiles with an unflinching glare. Sweating slightly Stiles glanced over at Barry, who looked resigned and just gestured at him. Licking his lips Stiles looked back at Oliver and reminded himself that he faced off worse things, including an insane alpha, Gerard Argent, a bunch of hunters, a kanima, and now an Alpha Pack and Darach. Yep, he has faced worse things. But that did little to help his anxiety.

"The Man in Yellow… he umm…" Stiles glanced over at Barry again, "He showed up across the street of a friends house. Just staring at me. I texted Barry and um…"

"I brought him here to keep him safe," Barry cut in glaring at Oliver.

"You showed him your identity! All you did was put him in more danger!" Oliver roared.

"Okay I already pieced together Barry. You I knew within a week," Stiles pointed at Oliver, "Now I can protect myself. It's not that hard. Now get that stick out of your ass and stop yelling at my brother!"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Judging by the way everyone was staring at Oliver as though waiting what he would do, no one yelled at Oliver enough. If Stiles was going to be in the same room as Oliver for long periods of time that would change. Not that Stiles couldn't keep his temper but some people just caused him to snap. Maybe he couldn't beat Oliver in a fight but he didn't care. Respect flickered across Oliver's face before a grin broke out and he clapped Stiles' shoulder.

"That shows balls," Oliver said looking over at Barry, "Maybe Stiles will rub off on you."

The hand on his shoulder disappeared and Stiles relaxed slightly. But the stare returned and he wondered why the earth wouldn't swallow him whole. Oliver was a little scarier than an alpha. Just a little.

"You're scrawny kid. All it would take is one punch and you'll be down," Oliver told him.

Once again the anger appeared, "Give me my bat and I won't be so weak."

"Do you want to test that?"

"Oliver!" Barry and Felicity chorused.

Silently summing up Oliver, knowing that there was no way he could beat him by sheer brute force, Stiles looked at the gruff face of the hooded archer of Starling City. It would be difficult, but not anymore difficult than a Kanima and Alpha. Maybe if he could just keep Oliver coming at him, dodging?

"Why not? But I don't heal as fast as my brother," Stiles replied shrugging.

"Stiles!" Barry exclaimed.

"Tomorrow, four o'clock. Maybe Barry will stick around after his training session to watch," Oliver replied before walking away.

"Wait, what training session? Oliver!" Barry chased after the archer.

What did he get himself into?

 _ **********TWDCF**********_

Lots and lots of research on the Arrow, brief clips of him fighting, researcher on the man behind the mask. Five years on an island in the middle of nowhere, who knows what he learned there. After hacking some top security he learned even more, knowing that Oliver hadn't been on the island the entire five years. Getting trained by the russian mafia and a few other places as well. Rubbing a hand across his face Stiles found stuff about the League of Assassins. Great, he was going against an ex-assassin and ex-mafia member. Though he was fairly certain you couldn't technically be an ex-mafia. Once again he wondered what he got himself into.

Stiles came by fifteen minutes early, sneaking into the little shack like warehouse thing and finding all the possible places Oliver could hide some things and disappear himself. After disabling a few traps, setting another off, Stiles found a little hidden perch and watched Oliver train his brother. It was a bit of a shock seeing Oliver shoot Barry with two arrows, in the back, before pulling them out without a bit of remorse. Here was too hoping Oliver remembered that Stiles didn't heal like his brother. Shifting his hand into his pocket where a bottle of mountain ash rested, Stiles wondered if he could possibly use it against Oliver. According to Deaton the limits were his belief. Or was that about this mysterious Spark that he couldn't find any information about, the only things that showed up was Merlin and witches.

"Where's Stiles?" Barry asked, as it started getting near his time for the spar against Oliver.

"He's here," Oliver replied, "Probably taking time to actually scan the perimeter and case in the new surroundings."

"I feel like you were subtly insulting me there."

"You can't prove it."

So there was no use hiding against him, maybe he could take a shot here? Was there even anything here he could use to at least get a hit on Oliver. To use the mountain ash he needed to be closer but he didn't really feel like getting any closer unless he absolutely had too. Scanning his surroundings he found an arrow that had been in one of the traps Oliver had set. Allison had taught him a bit of archery. The trap had been a crossbow and that was easier for him then the type of bows Oliver used, they were kinda fancy. Notching the arrow Stiles took aim, making sure not to hit anywhere that could kill him or permanently injure him. Starling City kinda needed the arrow. His shoulder would work, keep him from shooting but it would heal within a few days. Maybe quicker if Star Labs had some sort of special thing to speed up the healing process. Then he pulled the trigger.

There was a quiet twang and the arrow soared through the air. For some reason Barry didn't notice it, or maybe he did and just assumed that it was actually Stiles. But while Barry didn't move Oliver did, notching a bow and releasing the arrow. It split the other arrow in half and hit the wall near Stiles. Flinching away Stiles nearly fell, before cursing silently. No use beating Oliver in his own game. Guess he'd have to think more like the Slytherin that Peter totally is. While he personally hadn't been sorted into Pottermore yet he was fairly certain he'd be a Slytherin as well. Crap he hadn't had any Adderall to take today… but maybe this could be used to his advantage.

"Nice try Stiles," Oliver called out, "I'm assuming you found my traps then."

Stiles didn't respond, that would only let Oliver find him sooner. However he needed to move anyways. It wouldn't take long for Oliver to figure out where he was. Stiles moved out onto a rafter, scooting along. While it wasn't the quickest nor the coolest way of moving on a rafter, it was the safest. Stiles had like no balance. It was practically non-existent. Footsteps entered the little shack thing and Stiles pressed himself against the other wall, slowly getting to his feet and inching alongside the roof. Oliver's head didn't move but Stiles knew he was scanning the area, trying to find him. Holding his breath Stiles continued to scooch slowly, making the least amount of noise possible. Chains hung near him and he briefly considered being Tarzan but decided it was best to play it safe.

"I know you're in here Stiles," Oliver called out, still scanning around. Slowly inching higher in his search, "You're smart, but you can't hide forever."

Stiles was now right above Oliver's head, holding his breath still. Slipping the mountain ash bottle out of his pocket Stiles dumped some in his hand. This was all about belief. He believed that the mountain ash will keep Oliver's senses dull enough not to find him unless he wanted him too. That it would keep Oliver in that circle and keep his arrows from shooting at him. Tossing the mountain ash into the air it fell in a circle around Oliver.

"What the?" Oliver asked as he looked down at the mountain ash at the ground, "Mountain ash… how?"

Stiles dropped down from the rafters and landed next to Oliver. Hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away, looking up at Oliver with whiskey colored eyes. A small smirk graced his face and he gestured at Oliver to come towards him. While he was curious as to how Oliver knew about mountain ash, he also wanted to see if his belief was strong enough to work. However Oliver didn't even seem to notice him, still studying the mountain ash surrounding him.

"How did he even get some?" Oliver muttered, "You do realize this won't affect me right?"

Stiles snickered softly and came closer. Yet Oliver didn't seem to notice him. Oh this was funny. If only he had made a bet with Oliver. Maybe the others had. Hmm, he should ask. Information from Oliver would be good, maybe he knew about the Darach. If he recognized mountain ash he definitely should know something at least.

"I would disagree," Stiles said, knowing that now Oliver would notice him, "Mountain Ash is about belief. Yes it works against the supernatural, but if I believe enough it will work on non-supernaturals as well."

The slight glaze over Oliver's eyes lifted as he caught sight of Stiles. Shock flitted across his face before recognition dawned. This was too good. He hoped someone was filming this. Probably not and most likely no one would believe him if he said he caught the Arrow. Seconds later Oliver notched his bow and tried to shoot him. It hit the mountain ash barrier and fell down.

"Impressive," Oliver muttered, shrugging.

"I can't believe you actually tried to shoot me," Stiles deadpanned, "I might be related to Barry but I don't actually heal like him!"

"Arrow to the thigh never hurt anyone."

"I think it would hurt."

A second later Stiles was hit in the thigh with an arrow. The chains shuddered and even Oliver winced. Stiles cursed softly. Of course he missed a trap. He wouldn't be Stiles if he didn't. It didn't hurt as bad as Gerards torture or the various injuries he got rough housing with the other beta werewolves. However it was still in the top three worst pain he has ever had in his short life.

The pain started from where the arrow pierced into his thigh, nerves sending the pain throughout his body. It was sharp and lingered, searing itself into his body. Then his leg buckled, sending him to the ground in pain. Blood seeped into his jeans and he growled angrily at Oliver. Seconds later the mountain ash circle around the archer dissipated. Stiles' hand wrapped around the arrow shaft and he yanked it out of his leg, tearing pain exploding around the wound. As Oliver approached Stiles tore off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"I hate you so much and I am so getting you back for this," Stiles growled, "I would say sleep with one eye open but I'm fairly certain you already do."

"You did well." Oliver wisely stayed just out of reach of Stiles. "But there's always room for improvement."

"I missed one trap."

"And if it was aimed any higher you would be crippled for life."

If Oliver was any closer he would have an arrow in his shin right now. For a second Stiles wondered where Barry had disappeared too. Surely he would be yelling so hard that Oliver would be covered with spit right now. Deciding he could yell at his brother later, after just about everyone in Star Labs tore into Oliver, Stiles gestured Oliver over.

"You. Help me up," Stiles ordered.

"Are you going to stab me with my own arrow?" Oliver asked.

"I'm considering it."

Maybe that was the right answer since Oliver hooked an arm under his shoulder and helped Stiles to his feet. After testing his leg (OWWW) Stiles decided it was best to lean heavily against Oliver. This was going to be a very painful trip back to Star Labs. His revenge on Oliver would have to wait though, as it was best when Oliver never saw it coming. While Stiles wasn't the most patient person, this was worth waiting for.

 _ ********TWDCF********_

As entertaining as it was to watch Oliver look fearfully at a very angry short nerdy blonde, aka Felicity Smoak, Stiles was in desperate need to ask Oliver how he knew about the supernatural and mountain ash properties. If Oliver had any idea or knowledge about the Darach he needed to know. According to Scott there had been another sacrifice, another virgin, taken. And Stiles was officially freaking out as he was a virgin. While he might not be in Beacon Hills anymore he was still scared as hell. And Barry was not helping as he refused to leave his side. Yes he was shot with an arrow but Barry had been shot with two. TWO ARROWS! And yes, Barry did heal faster. But Stiles had been hurt worse… that was a lie he had never been hurt worse. There had been worse pain, but never had the injury lasted this long. Except for that time he broke his arm, he still blames Scott for that.

"Barry I'm fine, it's just a scratch," Stiles said.

"Actually it's a puncture wound, not a scratch," Caitlin told him helpfully from where she was getting pain meds.

"Not helping."

Crossing his arms Stiles glared over at Barry. This was just suffocating. Caitlin had said he would be healed within a couple of weeks, with a full recovery in a little under a month due to the special pills she gave him. There was no need for Barry to be smothering him this much. Thankfully Cisco distracted Stiles from Barry mothering him by asking the all too obvious question.

"So I'm guessing by the injury Oliver won?" Cisco asked.

"I missed one trap, one," Stiles grumbled, "I nearly got him too. I had him trapped."

"Really, I don't believe that," Diggle said joining in the conversation.

Surprisingly it was Oliver that backed him up, "As much as I hate to admit it, he actually did. Kept me from finding him or attacking him. If he hadn't missed that trap he would've won."

"How many traps did I miss actually?" Stiles asked, even as Felicity joined Barry in mothering him.

"Three. Another arrow under the worktable, the one in the chains, and a net on the other side of the room."

Stiles cursed and leaned back against the pillow. Of course he missed some, especially the obvious ones. That did explain the net though, but he just assumed it was to catch anything that fell through. Shows that he shouldn't assume anything. Then his phone rang, distracting everyone.

 _~Stiles!~_ Scott exclaimed through the phone.

"I know about it, Derek texted me," Stiles replied.

 _~He did? About the third sacrifice?~_

"Yes he did. Catch up Scott."

 _~Well have you found anything about the Darach? I went to see you at home but you weren't there… Actually where are you. I didn't see you at school today either. Assumed you were sick…~_

"No I haven't found anything yet. Same place I was last time."

 _~Oh… Tell him hi then. I'll talk to you later… oh we umm… found Erica. She didn't make it. And Derek has another sister he hasn't told us about. Bastard.~_

"We'll complain about Derek later. I've gotta go. Bye Scotty."

 _~Bye Stiles~_

After hanging up, wasn't he popular?, Stiles kicked Barry and Felicity out of the room. While the others, except Oliver surprisingly, had left during the phone call, those two had stayed. Their mothering was a bit too much and Stiles wanted to talk to Oliver alone. Judging by the raised eyebrow Oliver knew that as well.

"What do you know about the supernatural?" Stiles asked.

"Depends on your version of the supernatural," Oliver replied.

"Something that can't be explained by science. Something that you would find in myths and legends, like ghost. Werewolves."

Silence. Maybe Oliver was trying to figure out his answer, maybe he was trying to figure out why Stiles was asking this. There was nothing on Oliver's face that could indicate what he was thinking. Nothing to show he was even surprised by this question. Anxiety pooled Stiles. Maybe he was pulling at a loose strand.

"Why do you want to know?" Oliver asked, finally responding to Stiles.

"My town, we have some… unexplainable phenomenons. I think I've figured out what it is but it's… impossible," Stiles rambled, thinking of everything in the past, "Well, I have proof for the past stuff but what's going on now… I can't explain it!"

"Proof you say? Stiles I've seen some crazy stuff. Look at your brother."

"Yeah but that has a scientific explanation! This is just… supernatural. Oliver I'm part of a pack of werewolves."

"But you're human. Otherwise you couldn't control the mountain ash."

"You don't seem shocked that I'm part of a pack of werewolves."

As though realizing this could take a while Oliver sat on one of the not so comfy chairs. He steepled his fingers in front of him and leaned forward.

"I've met a few werewolves in my time," Oliver replied softly, "Including a blind one, an alpha, named Deucalion. I'm not sure how blind he truly was though."

"You've met Deucalion?! He's terrorizing my alpha, trying to get him to join his pack," Stiles exclaimed.

"Be careful around him Stiles. While he has the same weaknesses as other alpha's he is stronger and has a higher resistance."

"What do you know about Darach's?"

The sudden change in topic clearly startled Oliver. However he didn't let it last and soon returned to a neutral mask. Yet his legs shifted, showing that he was uncomfortable with this subject.

"Enough, why?" Oliver replied.

"I think that there's one in Beacon Hills. Already we have three deaths, a;; are virgins. Our resident banshee… who doesn't realize she's a banshee, found the first one," Stiles started rambling, "The second was my friend… Heather. I was at her birthday party, it was then she was taken. The last was yesterday. Deaton calls it a threefold death, cut throat, strangled, and a blow to the head."  
"If it is a Darach you need to be careful Stiles. They're not something to be messed with." The tone in Oliver's voice scared him slightly, "She will kill you without mercy."

"Do you know anything about them that might be helpful?"

"Stay out of it Stiles."

"Knowledge comes with power Oliver! Don't you think with a Darach running around that we could use some! Maybe we can stop her!"

Without responding Oliver got up and left, leaving Stiles in the room. Falling back against the pillows Stiles shut his eyes. All he could do was hope that Oliver would come around. If he doesn't his pack is doomed. A Darach and an Alpha Pack, both something Oliver was warning them away from. Even Oliver seemed scared. Oliver didn't scare easily. God… he just. Why couldn't Oliver see it his way? See that all he wanted to do was help his friends. Just like Oliver was doing at Starling City. Like Barry was doing here.

 **Me: So umm… this had so much going on and I'm sorry too say that the next chapter probably will too. I'm playing with the idea of Stiles being a Spark but so far the limit to his Spark abilities will be with mountain ash only. Almost like a metahuman. I'm also considering making a metahuman just for Barry and Stiles to fight together, with help from the Pack and possibly Oliver. If I decide to make this metahuman I'll give you some information about her and her powers.**

 **Stiles: I've seen some of this planning for the metahuman and it looks interesting so far.**

 **Review Request Here → I will not be taking OC ideas from you guys cause I always feel bad killing them. There might /MIGHT/ be a portion of her backstory at the beginning of the chapter if I do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So I've decided that I really want to have Stiles and Barry fight a metahuman together at some point and have mentally started creating one. Here is what I have so far;**

 **Sylvia Arelie Ness (why she has a middle name will be explained), 17 years old, nicknamed Ghost, she is a meta-human (duh) and her abilities include as followed: travelling between planes of existence/dimensions and summoning/controlling creatures in those planes/dimensions.**

 **Stiles: More information will not be shared as we want it to be a surprise. Wow, that sounded nothing like me. Who were these scripts written by?**

 **Me: Shut up**

 **Disclaimer Here → I have finals next week so if I don't update a lot (not that I really do) that's why… I don't own?**

 **3rd Person POV**

Starling City was not what Stiles had expected. The name made it sound brighter, more lively, than it really was. In reality it was bleak and dark, darker than Beacon Hills. It was just the feel of it, the feel of the emotions wafting off of people. Stiles shuddered softly and decided to stick as close to Felicity as possible. Which was currently why he had occupied one of the spinny chairs near her and spun himself in circles. Caitlin was on the other side of Felicity, just watching Barry and Oliver. Off to the side Barry and Oliver were arguing, which looked comical due to the sushi in Barry's hands. John and Leila were talking softly to Cisco, probably about something or another.. Then there was the dude that looked scarily like Jackson, introduced as Roy Harper, and Stiles was really trying to avoid judging him.

"Why do they all wear leather?" Stiles asked Felicity, spinning in circles like alway.

"You're making me dizzy doing that. Stop it," Felicity silently looked at all the superheroes around them, "I don't know. Not to mention it's skintight."

"Stop looking at my brother like that." Stiles stopped spinning, "You're right. Wouldn't that just rub in all the wrong areas? Maybe they think it's cool?"

"Definitely garners them attention."

"What are you guys talking about?" Roy asked, coming over.

Stiles and Felicity glanced at each other before looking back at the monitors. There was nothing important there but since Roy fell in the category they were talking about… yeah. Best not. Oh and he almost forgot that thanks to the little pills, and some help from little herb stuff from Oliver, Stiles was now officially healed and cleared. Which was good because he could feel that Oliver was definitely going to do something. When was a good question.

It was actually during the whole Captain Boomerang fiasco that it started. Little things at first, but slowly it got bigger. All of it reminding Stiles of what was going on at Beacon Hills. While he was with Barry right now he knew he would be going back soon. Very soon. He just hoped Oliver would reconsider not telling him anything about the Darach or even Darach's in general.

Mostly it felt like something was following him, a dark presence just looming over his shoulder. For the most part he could shake it off, but then things started moving. His keys appearing in the foundry when he was sure they had been left at Beacon Hills, a pen that he left on the computer desk suddenly sitting near the weapons, and even his phone ending up in his coat pocket when a second ago he had set it on the desk. It was driving him nuts. For the most part he had brushed it off, until the keys incident, with all the hustle and bustle going on with his brother and Oliver.

"You okay?" Roy asked him one day, as Stiles turned in circles trying to find where he put the pad of paper.

"Have you seen...?" Stiles started, gesturing wildly with his hands in what he hoped resembled a rectangle, "Paper… notebook thing? It was right there."

While Roy was less of an asshole then Jackson (much less) he did rub Stiles the wrong way at times. But that might be that he just didn't listen a lot and probably got Oliver in more trouble than what was absolutely necessary. However Roy did have a knack of finding the things Stiles lost, which proved good as Roy grabbed the pad of paper off of a random chair.

"This one?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Thank you!"

Then the next day it grew. Some weird marking appeared on Stiles side, reminding him of a hand. Like someone had grabbed his side and squeezed, a red hot hand that burned him. Poking it didn't cause any pain so he did his best to ignore it, instead turning his attention to helping Barry and Oliver. One night the feeling he had came back, the whole Oliver training him, and he soon found himself on the training mat with Roy as a spectator.

"Here," Oliver tossed a staff at him and Stiles caught it after some fumbling.  
"What are we doing?" Stiles asked, clutching the staff to him.

"That's a quarterstaff, you're learning how to fight. Tomorrow you're going back to Beacon Hills right?"

Stiles nodded, "Well, Star Labs first to make sure that I'm one hundred percent okay but other than that yes."

"Good, spread your legs. A little over shoulder width." Oliver used his foot to spread them just right, "One foot in front of the other."

Stiles shuffled his feet around, following Oliver's direction. Once Oliver decided it was perfect he continued on. Telling Stiles exactly how to stand and letting Stiles do it himself, only helping when necessary. Which was quite often if Stiles was being honest with himself. At one point Oliver took the quarterstaff back and poked Stiles with it, actually smiling slightly when he didn't fall backwards.

"Put your non-dominant hand at the base of the weapon," Oliver continued, "Other hand a quarter way up. You do know what a quarter is right?"  
Stiles' only response was a glare, taking the quarterstaff back and placing his hands in the position. There was some minor fixing from Oliver, which honestly made it feel more comfortable but Stiles wasn't going to admit that outloud. Oliver walked away from him and grabbed another quarterstaff, coming over and getting in the same position that he had just put Stiles in.

"Block my attacks," Oliver told him.

"Wha?" Stiles didn't get a chance to respond before he was jumping out of the way of a downward strike.

The way Oliver fought was fluid, almost like he was one with the staff. Stiles blocked to the best of his abilities. There were multiple strikes that did rain down on him. Bruises starting to blossom on his arms and sides, so far Oliver hadn't aimed at his head.

"You can't always hide and catch them by surprise," Oliver said, even as he swiped at Stiles legs.

Stiles jumped over and tried to strike at Oliver, feinting to one side but switching and trying to jab Oliver's side. It was blocked easily and they clashed staffs a few times before Stiles went back into the first stance, watching Oliver carefully.

"Sometimes you need to go hand to hand, staff to staff. Practice long and hard, you need to be able to hold your own," Oliver managed to knock Stiles to the ground with a few well-placed blows.

Stiles winced as he fell hard. Now there was a bruise on his bum, that was just great. It seemed that Oliver had gotten relaxed and Stiles quickly used the quarterstaff too hit the back of his knees. Oliver fell back as well, even as Stiles flopped himself back on the ground.

"You're pretty good at it," Oliver said, looking like he was comfortable on the ground.

"Pretty good doesn't cover it," Roy said from his position at the end of the mat, "He's better than I was at the beginning."

"Some practice and you could become a menace with that thing. Maybe even master some other weapons too."

"I'm one big bruise," Stiles muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"You managed to knock Oliver down," Roy told him, pouring some water over his head, "Not many can claim that."

"I'm one big bruise… maybe two big bruises?"

Oliver got to his feet and helped pull Stiles to his feet. There was a grin on the older man's face, despite the fact that Stiles had lost. Maybe Roy hadn't been joking. Was Stiles really a natural at this? He wondered why that would be.

"Keep practicing, you might even be able to beat me next time I see you," Oliver smiled, "Make sure not to be predictable and make your own moves. Otherwise it's easy for your opponent to beat you."

"How am I supposed to be practice? Everyone at home doesn't use quarterstaffs," Stiles replied with a raised eyebrow, handing back the staff, "Or have one I can borrow."

Oliver pushed it back into his hand, "Keep it. Made of mountain ash wood, unbreakable. Think you might need it."

Clenching his hand around the staff, feeling the hum of the mountain ash, Stiles glanced up at Oliver. For once he could actually see the emotions on Oliver's face. Usually Oliver didn't show much on his face when he was around Stiles, keeping them tight at hand and refusing to show anything to Stiles. As far as Stiles could tell it was because Oliver didn't want to seem weak, especially around him, and Stiles still wasn't sure why.

"Thanks," Stiles' mind was still in shock from getting this.

"You can't be unprepared in your town Stiles," Oliver told him, "I don't know all that is going on, you haven't told me everything, but I know that you need to be careful."

"I know… Thank you Oliver."

A wind blew past them and the papers flew everywhere. Felicity slapped her hands down to keep some papers down. Once the wind stopped Stiles looked up and grinned at the sight of his brother, hands by his side in an almost lazy fashion.

"You ready Stiles? Already took Cait and Cisco back," Barry leaned back against the wall.

Stiles looked over at Oliver, who patted his back gently, before nodding over at Barry. His older brother grinned and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"See you later Oliver," Barry said with a wink.

"I sure hope not," Oliver sighed.

"You're just saying that cause you lost."

Before Stiles could question either of them he was whisked away in a familiar fashion. However halfway there they took a detour suddenly, without an answer from Barry as to why. He was dropped at Star Labs, once again, too the shock of Cisco and Caitlin. Barry zoomed out before he could ask him.

"What's going on?!" Stiles demanded of the two there.

"Sti down and be quiet," Caitlin ordered.

 _ ************TWDCF***********_

It was on the news. Ever since Scott had found out where Stiles had disappeared too, Derek and Peter (well, sometimes Peter) began to watch the news. It was… horrifying to say the least. The Flash was battling the Reverse Flash, running around the city. Constantly the cameras were switching, trying to keep track of the action. It was only due to their werewolf eyes that they could even keep track of the punches. To their utter horror it looked like the Flash, their eyes catching sight of him. Derek recognized him within a second, even with the hood on. But he kept quiet, wanting it to be sure.

They returned to outside of Star Labs, their fight zooming around the building. Until the Flash was thrown on the ground of Star Labs, the mask off his face. No one on the television could see him, as his face was vibrating too fast for even the cameras to see. Peter sat up straight, looking over at Derek with horror.

"Get him on the phone, call him," Peter ordered.

Despite Derek being the alpha, he agreed with Peter. Stiles picked up on the second ring.

"He's in trouble," Derek said, not needing to say who it is.

 _ *********TWDCF*********_

It hurt, everything hurt. Of course he wasn't ready to defeat the Man in Yellow. But now he was going to die. Before he could even get to know his brother better. The life he could have had with his brother. Writhing in pain, trying to return back to his fight, Barry stared up in horror as the Man in Yellow stood over him.

He was going to die. The hand above him vibrated at a speed that would go straight through his body without leaving a mark. His death would be ruled as a heart-attack, unless they found him in his suit. Hopefully Stiles and the others wouldn't let that happen. Unless the police found his body first.

Just as he was about to accept his death a voice came over his com, _~You gotta get out of there.~_ Stiles… He couldn't give up. But before he could fight back a cloud of flames blew the Man in Yellow off of him. Turning to thank his rescuer all he saw was a scarred face in black. Flames surrounded the unknown person, her scarred face in a permanent creepy smile. What was it?

 _~Barry?~_

His brother's voice was quiet, scared. Yet Barry couldn't look away from the person in the flames. Then she was gone, the flames had disappeared as well. The shock wore off quickly and he grabbed the Man in Yellow, Eobard Thawne. During the time away from Stiles he had quickly learned about the Man in Yellow.

"I'm okay…" Barry told him, face to face now, as his brother gave him a tight hug.

"You're so stupid," Stiles muttered.

"Now let's get you home, for real."

And with a rush of wind they were gone.

 _ *************TWDCF************_

When Stiles had gotten home he noticed a note hidden in the pocket of his coat. How and when it had gotten there was a mystery to him, a mystery that he was sure had to do with Oliver. Especially when he had found what the note was about. But first there was a little special note, on the other side of the paper, that read:

 _Stiles,_

 _I don't agree with what you are doing. But getting to know you (and knowing your brother) I know that you will not let this rest. You might as well not go in blind. However as a friend of your brother please do not be rash. Practice what I have taught you and hone your skills in order to properly go against the Darach. Otherwise you will fail and all of you will die._

 _Be careful,_

 _Oliver_

A small smirk covered Stiles' face, he knew Oliver would come around, before he looked over at the quarterstaff. Thankfully his father hadn't been here when Barry had dropped him off. Immediately Stiles had gone upstairs and hid the quarterstaff under his bed. Tomorrow he planned to head out to the woods and practice. Do what Oliver told him and make his own moves, maybe even practice with Allison in some other weapons. Maybe he could surprise Oliver next time he saw him.

Turning the paper over he began to read the notes, everything Oliver knew about Darach's. It was so much more than what he could find on the internet. And now so much made sense. A small curse escaped his lips and he remembered what was going on tonight, sponsored by Mrs. Blake. Who, by Oliver's words, was the only one that could be the Darach.

Grabbing the quarterstaff again, feeling the hum of the mountain ash, Stiles twirled it in his hands. Knowing that it was made of mountain ash made Stiles wonder if that was what caused him to 'be a natural' to quote Roy. But there was no time for that, he had to get to the event. Thankfully he still had the keys to his car, in his coat pocket, and his car in the garage. Turning it over he peeled out of the garage and drove as quickly as he could too the school. As he came closer he began to fear it was too late. Stopping the car he got out and heard a loud scream.

"Lydia?" he questioned, following Scott as he rushed into another building.

By the time he had gotten inside the door was blocked, Scott punching the door trying to get in. A familiar voice came through from the other side and Stiles rushed over, trying to use the quarterstaff to break through. While it was indestructible it didn't seem able to break through the door. He had to get over there. His dad was in there.

"DAD!" Stiles screamed.

Lydia was practically falling over in the chair, even as his Dad tried to fight. Shooting at Mrs. Blake even as she came closer, the injuries healing quickly. Fear filled him, even as he gripped at the door weakly. She was just getting closer and closer. Seconds later the door opened and Stiles rushed inside, rushing towards where his Dad had only been moments ago.

"Where'd he go?! Where'd he go?!" Stiles screamed, looking back at Scott and Lydia.

"I don't know," Scott said helplessly.

"WHERE'S MY DAD?!"

The quarterstaff in his hand was raised defensively, but he wasn't going to strike. These were his friends, his friends. But his dad was gone. He didn't know what to do. A soft sob broke into his hands and he mentally told himself not to call Barry. Barry had his own issues to take care of. He could do this on his own. But still he couldn't seem to gain a breath. Air seemed to be unable to stay inside of him, instead gasping out.

"Stiles, breath," Scott was in front of him now, "We'll get him back."

Collapsing to the ground Stiles dropped the quarterstaff. It clattered on the ground and rolled against his leg. The mountain ash in the staff hummed, sensing the shock beginning to crawl throughout his body. Continuous no's fell from his lips, hands gripping and pulling at his hair. The world around him spun and he shut his eyes tightly. Every sound around him echoed, his own name, the footsteps coming closer, everything. A hand grasped his arm and he lashed out without thinking, grabbing the quarterstaff and lunging.

"Stiles!"

Blindly he attacked, using the moves he learned from Oliver as well as some of his own making. Each blow was accompanied by a soft sob. Eventually he was knocked to the ground, unable to tell how long he had fought. Once again the quarterstaff slipped out of his fingers, even as he buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay, it's okay," the words echoed out of someone's mouth.

The person who was talking rested a hand on his shoulder. Slowly raising his head Stiles met Scott's face. Blood was dripping out of his nose, slowly lessening, with a fading bruise above his eye. Had he just done this? To his best friend?

"Stiles, you okay now?" Scott asked.

"I'm never going to be okay again Scott," Stiles whispered, "Not if my dad…"

Silently he hoped that Scott would say something, anything to make him feel better. Yet his friend didn't respond. Maybe there was nothing to say. Stiles hope was crushed. Hope that his brother in all but blood would give him something to hold onto. That was a vain hope…

"We need to get out of here, before she comes back," Scott whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Scott…" he felt numb, "What am I…?"

"...Going to do?"

"Yeah…"

Lydia was slowly coming too, standing to her feet. But Stiles didn't pay much attention to her. Instead he stared at his feet, the quarterstaff firmly in his hand again. It hummed in an almost comforting way, familiar to him. No matter what weapon he trained himself in he would always be more familiar and more comfortable with the quarterstaff Oliver gifted him.

"I don't know, but we'll do something," Scott said, "We need to go to Deaton's."

That same night Melissa and Argent were taken. Just as what Oliver said would happen in his note. By this point Stiles was desperate. After a quick call to Derek, who agreed to meet them at Deaton's, Stiles gave Scott the keys numbly. The drive there was left with Stiles shaking, holding his Dad's old badge in his hand tightly. Deaton had told them to grab something to connect them to their parents. While Scott chose his mother's watch, why Stiles didn't know. Then again Scott probably didn't understand why he chose his Dad's older battered badge. This badge had saved his Dad's life.

Once they got to Deaton's they met Isaac, Derek, and Allison. Derek's eyes immediately met his and Stiles swallowed deeply. As though he had found what he sought, Derek looked away towards Deaton.

"You have to take their place," Deaton explained, showing them the metal tubs filled with mistletoe and ice cold water.

"A three-fold death," Stiles whispered staring at it, "Mistletoe poisoning, drowning, and hypothermia."

Deaton didn't respond and Stiles gripped the badge tighter. The explanation didn't take that long and soon Stiles found himself standing behind the tub with Derek behind him. Lydia was standing off to the side, watching them with her arms tight around her body. Soon he stepped in, the cold starting at his toes and climbing up his body. But he continued, feeling the icy water moving higher and higher before engulfing his whole body. Tightening his hold on the badge even as he felt Derek's hands cup his shoulders. His eyes closed and he knew no more.

 _ ***********TWDCF***********_

 _It was white. Oh so very white. His clothes dripped onto the cold tile floor, his hair clinging to his head. In the middle of the floor was a wooden stump, overgrown roots spreading around them. A quick glance around him let him know that Allison and Scott were there too. That meant it had worked… he was… he was dead? Oh Oliver and Barry were going to kill him as soon as he came back. Which was kinda counterproductive but who really knew what went on inside their head._

 _Slowly they all stepped towards the wooden stump in the middle. The closer they got the bigger it seemed, but it never went taller than his hip. It was old, with moss and small twigs in the middle. At one point this tree was probably huge and majestic. It was calling to him in the same manner that mountain ash did, humming a greeting. His hand hovered over the tree, uncertainly, as did the others. A quick glance to each other, their eyes holding the same uncertainties. Taking a deep breath they all nodded before setting their palms on the stump of the tree. Immediately Stiles felt a warmth spread throughout his entire body, before turning icy cold._

 _ ***********TWDCF***********_

Rising through the water, feeling the droplets running down his face. The water was no longer cold, it was lukewarm. How long had it been? That felt like a few minutes but if the ice had melted? Already Allison and Scott had gotten out of the tub, with the help of Lydia and Isaac. Derek had his hands under Stiles' armpits, pulling him up. Something felt different though, off. He couldn't place it.

"I might have werewolf strength Stiles but it does help now and again if you actually helped out," Derek told him.

"Sorry," Stiles slipped out of the tub, falling heavily against Derek and clinging to him even as he got a towel wrapped around him.

"You were out for six hours," Lydia said.

While he had no feeling in his body yet, shock apparently didn't agree with that. Stumbling even more against Derek, which reminded him of the time when he had to hold Derek up in the pool for hours. That had been so easy. His dad was still around then. A beacon of hope for him in Beacon Hills. Now his dad was gone, all he had to lean on was his pack right now. Maybe that should be enough.

"Derek, you and I need to go up against the Alpha Pack and the Darach," need to go save our parents. They know where it is. We just need to last Scott said with a soft sigh, using the towel to dry his damp hair, "The others long enough to get our parents out."

There was a subtle grip tightening around his shoulder, Derek tensing up. For once Stiles showed some semblance of tact and didn't mention it, instead moving slightly closer in Derek's embrace. No one said anything if they noticed this minor interaction. A shiver wracked through Stiles' body and he briefly wished he had his brother's speed, it would make this so much easier. That thought was banished a second later. Being human worked for Oliver, it worked for Thea and Roy, he could do this. A human in a pack of werewolves, this was possible. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and nodded at the others.

"Isaac, Allison, you guys head to the Nemeton. Lydia we need you here," Stiles didn't even wait for her argument and plowed on, "I need to grab something from my house," aka the quarterstaff, "It'll help in the long run trust me."

Everyone split and Stiles climbed into his jeep. Thanks to his brother and foster family the jeep had been fixed fairly quickly. Cisco had tried to tinker with it, but Stiles only let him fix some stuff and add some more police radios in from Central and Starling City specifically. Then he had Caitlin cut him of. Turning over the car Stiles drove home, grabbed the quarterstaff and quickly changed into dry clothes, before heading to the Nemeton.

At the speed he was going it was surprising he hadn't crashed sooner.

Swerving out of the way of, what was that?, Stiles crashed into a tree. His head bounced against the steering wheel and blood dripped from his forehead. It was only thanks to Cisco's secret tinkering behind his back (which he would thank him for discretely) that the crash wasn't worse. Wiping the blood away Stiles shook his head, dazed. Thankfully there were only minor dents, again Cisco, before he managed to remember what he was doing. Nemeton. Dad.

He got there in the knick of time. The Nemeton was caving in. Jumping in Stiles shoved his quarterstaff between the floor and roof. Isaac's eyes lost their glow as he slumped back against his foster mother, exhausted. Allison sagged against the side of the Nemeton, next to her father. Desperately Stiles looked to his right, before tackling his dad in a tight hug. No longer did he have to be strong. Tightening his grip against his father his whole body shook with anxiety and sobs. Everything from the past few days seemed raw now.

"I'm here," his dad whispered to him, "I'm here."

 _ **********TWDCF**********_

Something seemed off. It had been that way since he dropped Stiles off at home. But there wasn't really anything that should make it seem that way. Okay, maybe there was the whole Oliver gifting Stiles a quarterstaff and training him in it. But that was Oliver, who was going to get a really angry talking too, and seemed normal. However Oliver was also very, very strict about who he trained. There had to be a reason. Unhelpfully though Oliver was being very closed mouth.

"Get your head in the game Red," Snart snipped at him, shooting another beam of ice at him, "Are you gonna stop us or just dodge?"

 _~Is he flirting with you?~_ Cisco asked over the comm.

"Shut up," Barry growled, aimed at both Cisco and Snart.

"Now that's not very nice Red."

Lightning sparked in his eyes and Barry sped past Snart, cutting off the younger Snart and Rory. However both shot their respective guns at him, creating a dangerous mixture. With a yelp Barry darted back to Cold, punching him across the face. Instead of looking angry, Cold looked impressed.

"Didn't know you had it in you Red," Cold winked at him, "Maybe you are worth getting attention from."

 _~He is so flirting with you right now man~_ Cisco said.

Once again Barry growled, a slight flush on his face. Cisco was so not helping matters. Then again when did he ever? Apparently Glider and Heatwave were getting impatient, shooting their guns at him once again. Dodging quickly, slightly frustrated from the two of them, Barry circled around them and cut in the middle. Grabbing the bags of whatever they were filled with this time, Barry quickly returned them to the building they had just been robbed from. When he returned outside they were gone, a single note left on the ground. Picking it up Barry immediately flushed.

 _We should do it again sometime._

 _-Snart_

Quickly crumpling up the note, before either Cisco or Caitlin could read it, Barry ran off. Once he got to Star Labs, ignoring the minor teasing from Cisco and the disapproving looks from Caitlin, Barry ran a hand through his hair. There was something going on, the chill in his spine had only gotten worse. No contact from Stiles yet, not that surprising though the kid probably had gone to bed, or from anyone else. Even Oliver was on radio silence, annoying yes but not uncommon, however Felicity hadn't even contacted them. She at least kept them updated on the going on's in Starling, which they happily returned with their own news. Occasionally they would even get some news from Gotham (usually reminding them to stay out) and even once a message from Robin (no, they don't know which one it was) telling them that if they ever needed help to contact one of the numbers (now inputted in the Star Labs phone and forwarded to Felicity in case there was ever a time they couldn't help in Starling). But complete radio-silence was a new one.

"Any news from Stiles?" Barry asked, once again in his civilian clothes.

"No, but Beacon Hills is having a major storm right now. Their cell towers are down," Caitlin said.

"It's strange too. Came out of nowhere, no warning. Just bam, storm," Cisco added.

"Any signs of it being a meta?" Barry demanded, moving to look over Cisco's shoulder.

"Nada, no one that was there during the accelerator is in Beacon Hills. Besides, Weather Wizard is locked up."

Furrowing his brows Barry considered demanding answers out of Oliver. That would probably only cause him to clam up more. Then Cisco's eyes widened and he refreshed the page a few times.

"No way. Bad weather just went caput. It's gone," Cisco said, refreshing the page once more.

"What?" even Caitlin looked over this time.

Walking away from them Barry pulled out his phone. There was no way to call Stiles, since the Cell Towers were down in Cisco was right, but he could demand answers out of Oliver. Quickly dialing he listened to it ring. On the fifth ring someone answered.

 _~Hi Barry!~_

"Felicity," Barry greeted, leaning against the wall, "Is Oliver available?"

 _~Training Roy and I really don't want to stop them.~_

Chuckling softly he glanced over at the sound of footsteps, "I'd imagine not."

 _~They stopped anyways, looks like Oliver is contemplating whether he should let me torture you or come save you.~_

"I need to ask him a question so if you could help me torture him it'd be much appreciated."

Joe walked by him, looking startled to see him outside the cortex. Holding up a finger, silently asking for a minute, Barry listened to the muffled voices of Felicity and Oliver. Joe continued on into the cortex. A second later Oliver grunted over the line, his way of greeting.

"Hello to you to Ollie," Barry sighed, "You seen the stuff going on at Beacon Hills?"

 _~What do you think?~_

"No? What would make a storm, a nine out of ten, disappear suddenly?"

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Brows furrowing together Barry wondered if Oliver was even there still. Pulling the phone away from his ears he checked to make sure Oliver hadn't hung up on him without him realizing it. No, hadn't been hung up on. Returning the phone to his ear Barry waited patiently.

 _~A storm. It just disappeared?~_

"Yeah. I know Stiles said something to you to make you even consider training him, much less giving him a quarterstaff. Does this have something to do with that?"

 _~Partially. Don't worry about it Barry. It's not anything bad~_

"What is it?"

In response he got hung up on. Growling softly, this just wasn't his day was it?, Barry returned to the cortex. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he collapsed on the chair next to Cisco, letting it spin slightly till it stopped. Taking a deep breath Barry looked up at Joe.

"What is it?" Barry asked tiredly.

"Any idea on where the Rogues went?" Joe replied, raising an eyebrow, "While we appreciate that the Flash returned the stolen property some are starting to question whether or not he's secretly working with the Rogues."

"Why?"

"They always seem to get away when it comes to the Flash."

Sighing once again Barry gestured over at Caitlin and Cisco tiredly. The other two started suggesting places to Joe, even as Barry's phone vibrated. A text then. Hopefully it was Oliver with something, even just a minor explanation as to the abrupt end of their conversation.

 **From Felicity:**

 **Stiles approached Oliver alone after the whole arrow incident. I couldn't get sound but I got video. Nothing really important other than some angry motions on both their parts. Whatever it is it got Oliver upset, I'd suggest using some caution with this Barry.**

Well that only gave more questions and less answers. Returning his phone to his pocket Barry leaned back, thinking about how to approach this. Stiles seemed the best option here. Knowing Oliver all approaching him about it would gain him a cold shoulder or even some more arrows shot at him. Best not.

 _ ***********TWDCF***********_

It was over a week or so later, and Stiles could not . Or sleep at all really. Whenever he fell asleep he woke up screaming, usually with his Dad there trying to ground him. That's if he fell asleep. Even sleep meds weren't working, and they tasted gross, so he was stuck trying all these natural remedies. None worked, even the ones he found on those weird hippie sights. It got to the point he even hung up a dreamcatcher (that he infused with some mountain ash in case it was some supernatural thing). Nothing.

"One sheep, two sheep, red sheep, blue sheep," Stiles muttered, staring at the ceiling, "F*ck sheep, I need sleep."

Rolling over onto his side Stiles shivered. It was cold, why was he cold? Closing his eyes tightly Stiles tried to fall asleep. Instead the cold seeped even deeper and his eyes snapped open. This wasn't his bed? Where was he? Starting to panic slightly Stiles took shaky breathes, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Fumbling he hit Scott's name, bringing it to his ear.

 _~Stiles?~_ a groggy voice came from the other side.

"S-scott?" Stiles asked.

That was when he blacked out. Everything faded away, before fading back. Flailing out he tried to attack whoever was holding him. Sobs broke through his lips. No, no, no. Repeating over and over again in his head. Eventually the echoing words broke through the fog in his mind.  
"Stiles, Stiles. It's okay, it's okay," Melissa whispered to him, struggling to hold him close.

All the fight left him and he sagged against Melissa. What was happening to him? The woman that was like a mother to him pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him. In response Stiles moved closer, feeling someone drape a blanket over him. There was no energy left for him to check and see who it was.

The rest of the night was a blur. At some point he returned home, when and how was a mystery to him. Instead he cozied himself up in his bed, staying their tiredly. His phone had died at some point in the night, but he was too tired to bother plugging it in. Besides, there was no way his dad (much less Melissa or the pack) would let him go to school tomorrow. Curling up in a tight ball he pretended to be asleep when his dad came in to check up on him. There was nothing wrong with him, nothing. Right?

 **Me: Setting up for the Nogitsune. While this was my favorite arch it's also insanely difficult to write and still do justice to the Nogitsune. However this will start an amazingly huge canon divergence which will be fun to see!**

 **Stiles: She is currently a bit obsessed with the batfam right now so that's why that was snuck in there.**

 **Me: Also, I'm kinda toying with a few ideas to let this be a bit longer. I'm thinking (and I'd love your input) that after the whole Nogitsune as soon as summer starts Stiles and the pack decides to spend some time in Central City (weeeeell Stiles does and the pack follows because they're nosy sh*ts) to get away from everything that happened.**

 **Review Here - Your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So many good reviews! I feel so loved! So umm, there is a time skip in this chapter. Mostly because it's gonna be difficult for me to set up for the Nogitsune without totally messing up every single thing.**

 **Stiles: She just likes writing insane people.**

 **Me: Shush you.**

 **Disclaimer Here → I got nothing.**

 **3rd Person POV**

A few weeks later Barry was woken up by his phone ringing. This was an uncommon occurrence because just about every single person he knew (even the villains) were sleeping at this time. Even Oliver slept at this time, which showed that everyone else was asleep. In his sleep addled state he didn't even check to see who called him.

"Hello?" Barry muttered groggily.

 _~You're Cam… sorry Barry right?~_ a feminine voice asked on the other line, a muffled voice calling out to her angrily and in response she shushed them.

"Who is this?" the sleep was fading and he moved to sit up more in the bed.

 _~Sorry, I'm Lydia Martin. I'm a friend of your brother.~_

Now mostly awake Barry remembered Stiles talking about her once. Even admitting that he had a crush on her, while it was no longer there, but they were very close. Once he even compared her to his sister, but made him swear on his life never to tell her.

"Is he okay?" Barry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while checking his alarm clock. It was four in the morning.

 _~Ummm, not really. How much has he told you about Beacon Hills?~_

"Not a lot. Why?" The knowledge that his brother was not okay woke him up completely, without coffee.

 _~Okay, I'm going to tell you but I think it'd be better to do in person. How soon can you get to Beacon Hills?~_

Biting his lip Barry weighed the pros and cons. While acting like a civilian would keep his secret better, there was the other fact that Stiles sounded like he was in trouble. If he was in trouble then there would be no time to worry about his secret identity. Besides, they couldn't be that dumb not to put the pieces together about Flash showing up in a small town at the same time the half-brother of the Sheriff's son showed up.

"I'll be there in," he did a quick calculation, "thirty minutes at most."

 _~How are you going to get here so quickly? Aren't you in Central?~_

"You'll see," Barry was slowly getting out of bed, knowing how the sound of the wind could make it difficult to hear him.

 _~Alright… meet us at the Sheriff's station?~_

"Will do."

Hanging up Barry quickly packed up some clothes, stuffing them in a backpack, before rushing to Star Labs. To his surprise Cisco was there, typing furiously on the computer. The rushing of the wind didn't even startle him, the papers billowing up around him. With a small sigh Barry looked over at Cisco, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have some stuff I gotta do at Beacon Hills, think you can find someone to cover?" Barry asked, rubbing a hand down his face, "There's something going on with Stiles."

"Yeah, umm.. Maybe we could call in Roy? He recently went on his own way. Joined some anti-hero or something, one of Batman's," Cisco looked up, "I can try him, no promises the person he's been with isn't gonna follow."

"As long as Roy can keep him in check."

Giving Barry a mock salute, Cisco went back to his typing. Whether he was asking Roy through email or if he was going to call him was unknown to Barry. With a small thanks, Barry rushed to Beacon Hills. The speed force flowed through him, giving him an extra push. Around him the roads blurred, the landscapes shifted. Soon enough he passed a sign that reads, BEACON HILLS. The town was darker than Central City, but still had more lightness than Star City. Or Gotham for that matter. However it was close.

The Station seemed to be one of the lighter places, yet it still seemed rather bleak, Barry noted as he walked in wearing his civilian clothes. Every single one of the officers had grim looks on their faces, including some of the teenagers that he vaguely recognized. They were all people he had been shown by Stiles before, some of them appearing in more pictures than others. Their names escaped him, but it seemed that they knew his. A strawberry blonde haired girl, her name started with an L but he couldn't remember what it actually was, came over to him.

"Barry?" She asked, her voice the same as the one over the phone.

"Yeah, now what's this about Stiles?" Barry demanded.

"It'd be better if we talked about this in the Sheriff's office," a boy, clearly a new leader, with a crooked jaw replied. Scott if Barry remembered correctly.

The ragtag group made their way into the Sheriff's office. His Dad's office. Swallowing Barry tried not to make eyesight with him. While Stiles had implied that he and his dad should talk, Barry still held some resentment towards him. Why hadn't him and his mom taken him in after his biological Dad had gotten arrested. Instead they left him too Joe. Like getting rid of baggage.

"Camden," he greeted, but Barry didn't look right at him, instead looking at the evidence board behind his head.

"I go by Barry now."

The board was clearly missing a few key pieces, some that probably should have been found at the crime scene. Brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes Barry glanced over to those around him. A redhead girl (the name, it was on the tip of his tongue), a dark haired female with the same callouses on her fingers that Oliver had (Allison maybe?), a japanese girl wearing Avenger's leggings (she appeared in a lot of the same pictures of Scott), Scott himself, an older male with a stubble (Derek, Stiles talked about him a lot), and lastly a boy around Scott's age with a scarf… it was like eighty degrees outside.

"What's going on with Stiles?" Barry demanded.

"There's some things you need to know first," Scott said, tapping his fingers against his thigh, "Not everything is like it seems. The supernatural is real, myths are real."

Already Barry knew about this, Oliver had talked to him about some of the things he had learned in his five years missing. Once he had let slip about some beings he had met in that time. Since then Barry had tried to find a logical reason for it, but without something to use to study or a willing volunteer to perform some tests on (with Caitlin's help) he hadn't been able to find anything. Then metahumans appeared and Barry wondered if this was around the same explanation as to the supernatural.

"Okay," Barry urged Scott on, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Scott glanced over at Derek, looking for help. Following his gaze, Barry also looked at Derek. Noting how he just stared at Scott expressionlessly, before sighing and looked over at Barry. With a soft sigh Derek looked towards Barry, his face shifting and changing. Shock took over Barry, even as the teeth elongated, eyes glowed, and sideburns grew.

"Werewolves?" Barry yelped, "Stiles is mixed in with werewolves?"

"Him and Allison," so Barry was right about her name, Scott continued "Are the only humans in the pack. We thought Lydia," her name did start with an L, "was human but we were wrong."

"Banshee," Lydia said helpfully.

"I'm a kitsune. Only Isaac, Scott, and Derek are actually werewolves," Kira added.

However for once Barry was still trying to catch up. His little brother was part of a pack of werewolves. One of the few humans of the pack, one of two actually. The idea of that was just, too much. This whole time he thought his brother safe, his little brother safe in Beacon Hills. He was wrong. Oh was he wrong. A pack of werewolves, that was almost as bad as being in Gotham while the Joker was around. Okay, maybe not that bad. But it was nearly there. Especially if the dangers they were dealing with are on Joker level bad.

"Stiles is possessed by a japanese trickster spirit, a Nogitsune," Derek said, arms crossed over his chest.

Okay, maybe it was worse than Gotham.

"I'm the science guy, not magic or supernatural," Barry reminded them, "If you want supernatural knowledge you should've talked too Ollie."

"Look, we know you know the Flash," Lydia cut in, her eyes blazing, "The Flash saved Stiles from whatever it was, returning him home later. Peter and Derek recognized the scent on Stiles and on you, Derek can confirm it."

"Smells like him," Derek agreed.

"You know someone not natural Barry. We need your help getting him here."

Batman would like these kids, natural detectives. Even if they weren't one hundred percent right. It would probably be best never to introduce them, he would try adopting all of them within a second. Didn't matter if they had parents or not, okay Tim might be a special case. But these kids knew who that he had a connection with the Flash, figured it out. Not completely but close enough. Honestly they probably could figure out all the secret identities of the superheroes if they really wanted too. But that doesn't matter. Sighing softly Barry ran a hand through his hair.

"That has a scientific reason for it, his powers at least. Werewolves, nogitsunes, witches, whatever else there is. They don't," Barry replied.

"I need people, who experience this kind of thing," Sheriff Stilinski, the man who raised him for six years of his life, said.

Out of the corner of his eye Barry caught sight of Derek looking over at him. Blinking rapidly, jaw tightening, Barry chanced a glance at him before looking back at the Sheriff. Everyone here needed the Flash to help them, who was he to deny them? This wasn't science, to his knowledge, but this was his brother. Solidifying his resolve Barry nodded, crossing his arms. Everyone relaxed, Derek's head hanging down in relief. Just what was the connection between the werewolf and his brother?

"Good," the Sheriff breathed, "Here's the plan."

 _ *********TWDCF*********_

Back at the Arrow cave Oliver was 'training' Laurel (against his better judgement), when the phone rang. It had been happening more and more recently (just why had Roy had to give his number to some of his 'friends'?) but he still answered it. Deciding to finish this up quickly Oliver swiped at Laurel's legs while bringing his fist down on her neck. The Canary collapsed with a thud, rubbing her neck. Wiping his face with a cloth Oliver picked up the phone and answered it without checking who it was.

"Oliver," he grunted into the phone, patting his face.

 _~Ol-Oliver?~_ Stiles voice said breathlessly over the phone _~I need hel-help. I'm in o-over my he-head~_

Almost at once the Arrow appeared, eyes flashing at the tone in the voice. Even Laurel noticed, glancing over at him with concern. Her fingers freezing over the keyboard Felicity looked over at him.

"Where are you?" Oliver demanded.

 _~Ol-Ollie help me…~_

"Stiles where are you?! Describe where you are."

Without needing instruction Felicity began to trace Stiles' call. Static came over the phone, breaking up the words.

 _~...dow bui… ...ry Oliver~_ the call dropped.

Cursing Oliver threw the phone at the training area. Due to the padding on the ground it didn't break, which he didn't know if he was glad about or mad. Turning towards Felicity the woman turned around in her chair, looking immensely proud of herself. Relief filled him, but he refused to show it, instead he grabbed his bow (already in costume) and headed to his bike.

"Coordinates already sent," Felicity called after him.

A hand was raised in acknowledgment. Swinging his leg over the bike Oliver peeled out of there, heading in the direction of Beacon Hills.

 _ ********TWDCF*******_

The plans were set in motion. Already the Arrow was due to arrive any moment now, in time with the rest of the others. Of course he wouldn't show his face, Stiles' memories told him that, until after scooping out the scene. He wouldn't find anything, except him. Oh it was so nice to be out again, it's been centuries. The door getting knocked open irritated him somewhat, didn't they know what stealth was, and so was all the weapons pointed at him. Boring! Oh look, Daddy is here too. With the Argents and oh, look, the screaming in his head got louder. Does itty-bitty Stiles like the werewolf? Isn't that a treat.

"If my son, if he's in there, he'll let me put these cuffs on," Daddy said.

This is gonna be fun. Skinny wrists out, cold metal biting his skin. If only Daddy dearest knew just how easily it would be to break these handcuffs. Crying now Stiles? Now that's just pathetic, even for you. Fine, no handcuffs. Even with the triggery Argents around. Ally only has a taser, pitty. He was hoping for a gun. The handcuffs snapped in half as he yanked his wrists away. Begging Stiles, you're getting even lower. A taser shot at him, but he easily grabbed it and pulled the string, head tilted to the side. What did she think he was going to do? Take the bolts. No, definitely not.

Dropping the taser to the ground he looked towards the sound of a gun getting taken out. There it is, the gun. Just what he wanted. Poking some of his tongue out he swayed, staring down the cold metal of the gun. Looking right at the poker face of the elder Argent. To his right Derek tensed up. Looky here Stiles, your feelings are returned. It's just too bad that you'll never get to act on them. Oh don't cry, you'll see him again soon. Or maybe not, you'll be going to Hell. He's going to purgatory.

"Argent listen to me," oh look Daddy dear is trying to protect us, "Don't do this."

"Why not?" Argent is hesitating is he?, "Werewolves, Berserkers, I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list."  
Awe, acting all brave. And looky here Stiles, your boyfriend is moving closer. Is he going to jump in the way of the bullet for us? Oh now Daddy is taking out his gun? Is he going to shoot Argent. Oh this is even better than what he had hoped for! Maybe he should just sit back and enjoy the show.

"You're not going to shoot my son."

"You said it yourself Sheriff." Cocking his head to the side he stared at Argent, wondering just what he was going to do now. "That's not your son."

"Put it down. Put it down."

Let's add some more to this. Now just where was Flash and Arrow. Maybe they'll add some more chaos into the mix. A glimpse of green caught his eye and he smirked. There is Arrow, now let's make this real.

"Dad, he's gonna shoot me," adding the tears was easy, letting just a small bit of Stiles show. The fear in his voice, "He's gonna kill me Dad."

"Don't listen to him."

"Put it down. Now! Do it. Put it down!"

Oh Ollie, aren't you gonna do something. The arrow was back, he heard it go. But why wasn't he shooting. Too bad, that would have been fun. Now let's try to get the hunter to shoot him.

"Shoot me," he whispered, ignoring the yells of Daddy dear at Argent, "Shoot me."

"Dad," Ally darling said.

"SHOOT ME!"

It was chaos and it was oh so sweet. Screams coming from every direction, yelling at each other.

"SHOOT ME!"

"Strife…"

An arrow sprang through the air, catching the gun and yanking it from Argent's hand. Even as Allison screamed at them to listen to her. Too late darling girl, his power was gaining. The Arrow jumped from the rafters, landing next to lover boy. At the same time the Flash streaked in, skidding to a stop next to Ally. Good. The whole gang is here.

"This is what he wants," Flash said, vocal chords vibrating due to the others being there, "Us to fall apart at the seams."  
"What are you talking about?" Arrow demanded, "It's Stiles."

"Oh no, did no one inform you?" a smirk was covering his face, eyes gleaming as he stared at Arrow, "Stiles isn't here right now. Rain check?"

A growl was the only response he got. Too bad, he was hoping Ollie was going to shoot him. But that wasn't truly what he wanted. Moving his neck in an inhuman way he stared at this bodies brother, waiting for him to say something. The Flash stepped closer to Arrow, not crossing over Daddy dearest.

"Stiles is possessed by a Nogitsune," Flash informed him, "I got called in by Barry." Oh look, a subtle hint that they didn't know his identity, wonderful. "Why are you here?"

"Stiles, or I guess the Nogitsune, called for help," Arrow growled, "It was a trick."

"Not really, you aren't here to fight me. You're here to protect me."

At that moment the sun went down. Now this was his plan. At once everyone sprang into action, weapons out or shifting into werewolf form. Oni broke through the window and the fight started. A streak of lightening rushed around, but the Oni easily kept pace with the fastest man alive. Pity. Arrows from Ollie and Ally flew through the air, Derek fighting close next to him. Stiles was screaming for his friends in his mind, cursing up a storm. Such a dirty mouth.

The chaos of the fight gave him a perfect opening to escape. He took it.

 _ **********TWDCF*********_

Honestly Barry didn't want to know how they captured his little brother. After the fight with the Oni Stiles had disappeared and hadn't shown his face for a few days. Oliver had also returned back to Star, after a promise to give them all the information he possibly could on Nogitsune's and reach out to a few of his contacts to learn more about them.

Duct tape covered his brother's face, already having been taken off once already. No one was willing to take it off again either, especially not Barry. The things his little brother had said… It just wasn't him. Taking a steadying breath Barry looked over at Scott, who was pacing. The reason was fairly obvious to Barry. What they had to do was just, not something he wanted to think about. Going inside someone's mind, it was mind rape. The only issue is, they had no choice.

And since they thought he was only connected to the Flash he couldn't call in someone else, like J'oon, to come take a look. A more stable connection then stabbing claws into the back of a person's neck. It was, insane! Inhuman! But it was also the only way to do it. J'oon didn't know Stiles, no one in the League did except for Oliver and himself. He'd like to keep it that way for a while. That was around the time he noticed Scott looking at him.

"I wanna wish you good luck over there, but I'm also scared of what you might find," Barry said, moving closer to Scott.

Judging by the way Scott looked down, eyes uncertain, it hadn't helped much. But slowly his resolve strengthened and Barry smiled slightly, the claws stabbing into Lydia and Stiles' neck. A gasp tore through the young Banshee's throat and Stiles' stiffened. Then the two sagged, Derek and Peter keeping Scott steady.

Oh how he wished to be able to see inside their minds, know what was going on inside. Occasionally their breathings would change, a slight twitch in one of their arms. But otherwise there was nothing. It was almost like they were in a coma. After a few minutes Barry sat down, elbows on knees as he stared at them.

The connection broke without warning and Stiles lunged forward, gagging. Barry rushed over to him, at human speeds, and held him up. Free hands tore off the duct tape and black smoke poured from his mouth. Then rags came out of his mouth, dragging them out. Horrified Barry scrambled backwards, staring at the rags that were getting pulled out. Dark smoke poured around it and seconds after Stiles stopped puking up rags a cloth covered hand appeared. A soft scream escaped Melissa's lips (and was it good to see her again after years (though he could have done without the hug attack)) as a figure climbed out of the rags covered like a mummy.

The figure started clawing at the cloth covering him, trying to peel it off. Before anyone could react, Barry's mind moving too fast for him to fully process what was going on completely, the rags on the head fell off, revealing Stiles. Tears covered his cheeks and Stiles collapsed onto the ground, biting his lip hard and hugging himself.

"Stiles," Barry whispered, hugging him tightly.

Almost immediately Stiles clung to him, even as Scott knelt down between the two and rested a hand on the younger's shoulder. In his arms his brother shook with silent sobs. The rags that he was wearing rubbed against his arms uncomfortably, but right now his brother needed him. So he dealt with it and held Stiles close, rocking his slowly. No one wanted to say anything but they all were thinking the same thing. What if this wasn't actually Stiles? A DNA test wouldn't show anything.

"Let's get you cleaned up and out of those rags," Barry suggested softly.

A soft nod was the only response he got and together the brother's got up. Scott ran off to go get Stiles some clothes while Barry brought his brother to the bathroom. Loitering by the door as his brother went inside, Barry bit his lip.

"You gonna be okay?" Barry asked.

The only response he got was a quick nod, probably not a good sign. Loitering a bit longer, Barry eventually left when Scott returned. While he was better at emotions then a lot of his other hero friends, there were some times that he didn't know what to do. Now was one of those times.

"How are we sure it's actually him?" someone hissed, probably Peter.

"I know Stiles," Melissa said, "That is him."

Barry leaned against the wall, watching the argument. He'd cut in when needed, but now was probably not the best time.

"We can't know. The Nogitsune is called a trickster spirit for a reason," Argent added.

"Then where's Lydia and Stiles' clone?" Barry said, stepping in once he noticed that both the other Stiles and Lydia were gone.

"Stiles wouldn't kidnap Lydia. The Nogitsune would," Derek agreed.

At that moment his phone chimed. Sighing softly Barry pulled it out and winced at the SOS from Cisco. Great, now was just the perfect time he had to go.

"I gotta go back to work. Threats to get fired. Call me if you need anything," Barry told them, backing up, before looking at the Sheriff, "If Stiles needs me just call. And remind him he's always welcome at Central."

There was a stiff nod from the Sheriff and Barry stepped out of the house and went a good distance away before flashing back to Central City. Zooming into the cortex, Barry skidded to a stop. Within a second Cisco was by his side, apologizing profusely.

"Dude it's fine, Stiles is somewhat okay now. I told them to call me if they needed help," Barry said, brushing off Cisco, "Where's Roy and his friend?"

"That's the thing, they need help," Cisco replied with a sigh, "Red Hood, who is completely badass by the way and won't give me his identity which is not cool, made a rash decision and they kinda sorta got kidnapped."

"I'll go help, give me their coordinates."

 _ *********TWDCF********_

The memories were pressing against him, even as he drove them towards the trap for the Nogitsune. Less than twenty-four hours earlier he had seen the Oni kill Allison. On his orders. Well, not _his_ orders but the Nogitsune. The thing with his face. The thing that he could see every action of. Not his thoughts, but what he was doing. What he was saying. To keep their plan safe he had them blindfold him and cover his ears. There was no way he wanted the Nogitsune to catch wind. He knew enough to piece together what was going to happen. But why were they trusting him? He killed countless people, Allison. He had done things no one should be redeemed from. The whole time he had seen it all, begged for the Nogitsune to stop. But he wouldn't.

"Stiles," Scott whispered from the passenger's seat, "We're here."

Reaching under the seat he grasped the end of the quarterstaff. Not even the hum and tingles filling his weak body made him feel better. Just seconds ago he killed Ally. Next might be Scott, Lydia… Derek. The mere thought made him shiver, forcing it aside. His body was practically shutting down right now, but he held on by sheer will.

"Let's kill this son of a bitch," Stiles growled, pulling out the staff and getting out of the car.

For once Derek showed concern and Stiles remembered that the Nogitsune wanted to kill him next. Clutching Derek's sleeve as the older male put a hand on his shoulder, Stiles stared at him with desperation. A soft squeeze was all he got but Stiles turned to Aiden and Ethan, who nodded in return. What he was asking needed no words and the two former alpha's had a grim look of determination.

"Be safe," Stiles told Derek.

One eyebrow rose in response, "I could say the same to you."

Recently a new addition had been added to his quarterstaff, silver. Deaton had Stiles manipulate the mountain ash wood, which took more out of him then he cared to admit, so that melted silver could be added. This way it could hurt more than just creatures that reacted to mountain ash. He had to admit that the quarterstaff looked cooler now. The silver embedded in the wood showed in cracks, looking like a lightning bolt struck it. After testing it a few times, which also drained some of his energy, Argent eventually admitted that it could kill an Oni. As long as he got a good hit in.

"Let's go," Scott pulled on Stiles' arm, even as the former alpha's stood still.

"He's coming," Stiles whispered, getting pulled away.

His attention was split between what was going on and what the Nogitsune was doing. It took him some time to realize that he was in a snowy clearing with Oni and the Nogitsune, wrapped like a mummy. But, that wasn't right, the Nogitsune was outside with the other three.

Then the fight started. Stiles spun and used his quarterstaff, fending off the Oni. Even while his attention was split between the fight with the former alphas and the fight here. Snow made it harder to fight, blinding his sight with white. The quarterstaff spun in his hands and he made new moves on the spot, using them to his advantage. Around him his friends fought as well.

It was only when Aiden got stabbed, saving Derek, that he snapped out of it. A scream was wrenched from his lips and without thinking he spun and grabbed the katana that an Oni dropped on the ground and held it in his hands. Before holding it to his stomach. Everyone froze around him. Then he noticed a desk nearby, and slowly lowered it. The school?

"You've lost the game," the nogitsune rasped, "You have no moves left."

Thinking quickly Stiles weighed the katana in his hands. It was worth it, for Allison. For Aiden. He had hurt too many people already. This was no time to be a coward. If it meant the end to all this, he would do it. For them.

"Yeah I do," Stiles replied, he just hoped he was right, "A divine move."

Then he tossed the katana to Kira and picked up the quarterstaff. Once again Lydia rushed to his side, helping hold him up. God he was so weak, all he was doing was holding them back. They knew now, it was fake. So they walked through the crowds, getting slashed at. But they held on. For Allison. For Aiden. They had to do it.

And they did. Watching himself die was hard, even if it wasn't him. He still felt it. The pain on his shoulder from where Scott bit the Nogitsune, the feeling of dying. Turning into dust from being a thousand years old. It was too much, he passed out. For a few seconds. A red hoodie was propped beneath his head. It felt weird, he felt like he had died. And a part of him had, maybe. They were connected. But he was still here, he was still alive. It felt wrong.

"Oh god Stiles, I thought you were dead," Lydia whispered.

While he might not be, but everyone else was. Was it wrong that, when they went outside, Stiles felt relieved that Aiden had died instead of Derek? Relief at knowing that Derek had survived superseded the grief that Lydia felt about losing Aiden. Maybe the Nogitsune had changed him more than he thought. And that scared him. Lydia cried in his chest but he felt nothing for Aiden's death. Instead of staring at the dead body he stared at Derek. Derek who didn't even notice the stare, too busy staring at the one that saved his life.

Almost a week later his Dad found him in his room, numbly taking down the board. What he said didn't fully register in Stiles' mind, instead he numbly stared at his father. Worry covered his entire face and Stiles quickly finished, leaving the house with the quarterstaff moments later. His feet followed the well known path to the old Hale house. That was where he trained. Creating new moves, new motions, and new tactics with the staff. It was where he stayed, ignoring lunch. He worked through it. Attacking the ground and trees, practicing the moves and honing his skills. This was never going to happen again, not one his watch. It wasn't difficult to change the mountain ash quarterstaff into different weapons. Due to it being made out of mountain ash he could manipulate it to do what he wanted.

Soon he was practicing with espantoon, after googling a few videos to learn the proper stance and some moves. It was different then a quarterstaff, awkward in his hands. This would take some time to learn, time he didn't have, but he wasn't going to stop practicing.

A branch breaking caught his attention and the weapon returned to a staff as Stiles went into motion, swinging the staff around in a high arc to bring it down on their head. Before it came down all the way a hand caught his wrist, closing tightly around it. Then using Stiles' momentum to bring him into their chest, holding him there tightly.

"That's no way to greet a friend," Derek said into his ear, causing a shiver to run down Stiles' spine.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me," Stiles replied softly, shifting slightly in Derek's grasp.

"I broke the branch on purpose."

A blush was bright on Stiles' face. Derek hadn't let go yet. Squirming slightly Stiles coughed. Like he was burnt Derek let go of Stiles and the teenager stepped away blushing slightly. Holding the quarterstaff loosely, Stiles looked over at Derek.

"Your dad said you had disappeared, didn't come in for lunch," Derek offered with a shrug, "Brought some food."

A fast food bag was lifted up to show. Nodding slightly Stiles walked over to the porch silently. Judging by the crunch in the leaves, Derek was following. The two sat in comfortable silence, Stiles picking at his food. In a couple of days the school year ended for summer, finals finished tomorrow. Even with all the homework he made up Stiles wasn't looking forward to his grades. "Everyone's worried," Derek told him, "You missed the funerals, you've been out here practicing every day since you were cleared to leave the hospital. And that was the first sentence you've said since you got back."

Avoiding the conversation seemed to be the best option here. Instead of answering Stiles put a fry in his mouth, curly fry obviously, and chewed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the concern on Derek's face. Then he set the bag aside and stood up, gesturing with his head for Derek to come into the clearing with him. Without an argument Derek followed. Squaring up to the werewolf Stiles got into position, quarterstaff in hand.

"Stiles I'm not goin-," he was cut off from an attack by Stiles.

Dodging it on instinct, Derek looked over at Stiles. In response he rose an eyebrow and attacked again. For a while Derek just dodged before pressing back on Stiles. This time Stiles didn't hold back, spinning the quarterstaff and lunging, sweeping the quarterstaff under Derek's legs. The werewolf greeted him in turn, attacking full force, completely shifted. Locking in combat helped Stiles relieve some stress, but soon they ended with Stiles' foot on Derek's chest with the quarterstaff pointed at his neck.

"You done now?" Derek demanded, looking slightly embarrassed at being beaten but hiding it under frustration.

Stepping away Stiles nodded, returning to a more relaxed position. Rubbing his neck, Derek watched Stiles. With a soft sigh Stiles gestured for him to get on with it.

"You should head home," Derek told him, "At least let him know you're okay."

He's not okay though. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. It took him nearly passing out on the first day of practice to admit it to himself.

"Stiles."

The nod satisfied the wolf, who disappeared seconds later. Gathering up the rest of his stuff Stiles drove home.

 _ *********TWDCF**********_

The call from his Dad troubled him. It was only recently that he actually returned to calling his adoptive father Dad, but he also recently realized that as much as he loved his biological father the Sheriff was more of a Dad than he ever was. But that doesn't really matter. It seems that Stiles had started to deconstruct, becoming more and more recluse. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Barry remembered making the promise to let Stiles stay with him in Central. While he didn't regret it he did wonder how he was going to care for his teenage brother. Teenagers were difficult, not to mention traumatized teenagers. Joe wouldn't mind hosting Stiles again, he liked the kid and had agreed to Barry's offer of having Stiles stay there the summer, but who knew what trouble would follow. Having two Stilinski kids (even if one is only half due to the same mother) under one roof could only spell trouble.

"Hey Barry," Iris said, entering the room, "You look troubled."  
"Stiles is staying here the summer," Barry looked up from the file he was reading, "Two of his friends died recently and Dad thinks that getting him out of Beacon Hills will help."

Sympathy filled Iris' face, "Is he okay?"  
"Physically yes, mentally and emotionally not so much. He saw them both die."  
The logistics on how he saw Aiden die was lost on Barry, a mental link?, but he knew Stiles had witnessed it.

"When is he coming?" Iris asked.

"After school tomorrow. Dad is sending him on the train and I'm supposed to meet him at the station," Barry ran a hand through his hair, "Might visit Ollie with him at some point."

"Sounds like fun. I gotta get back to work, see you later Barry."

"See ya."

Recently Cold had escaped prison (again) and at the most recent crime scene there had been another note, for the Flash of course. Most of the police officers had brushed it aside, it had been inside the wallet so they assumed it was a love note from an admirer of the Flash (the victim had been a female and was in a coma from getting shot by the cold gun) but Barry recognized the handwriting and paper. It was from Cold. He had swiped the note and added it to (personal) evidence. Recently the notes had become more and more common. He could fill up a scrapbook with the amount of them. All flirtatious and implying a big heist soon to catch the Flash's attention.

 _Soon Flash_ the most recent note said _we will meet again. Bring your best, I don't want to be disappointed._

If Oliver saw these he would throw a big hissy fit, which was why he was never ever ever going to see these, and go into a huge lecture about villain etiquette. Like Barry didn't know about Cupid, or Nyssa, or any of the other villains that flirted with Olier. Honestly it was ridiculous how hypocritical Oliver could be at times.

"Allen!" Singh snapped at him, "Where's that evidence?"

"Snart's case is being processed, currently working on the recently found body case," Barry replied.

"And?"  
"The girl has been identified as Sylvia Arelie Ness, seventeen years old, born January 9th. Father died of prostate cancer when she was six, mother deployed overseas to fight in the war. Lives with her aunt, recently deceased in a car crash two weeks ago. She died December 11, 2013. The night of the Particle Accelerator explosion. Declared missing a week later." Barry moved towards the evidence board, where all the photos of her body and the things found with her were taped up. "There's a stab wound where her heart is, a carving surrounding it. Currently the carving is going through databases in order to find the meaning of it. Looks incomplete, probably because of the explosion. Probably an occult ritual of some sort. There was a ritual knife found near her, covered in her blood. She didn't die there, was carried and buried. Probably trying to keep from being found. If it hadn't been for the rise in rain we probably wouldn't have. Hadn't been buried that deep either, which is how her body had been unearthed. A ritual bowl, stained with her blood. Probably trying to gather it for some sick reason. That's all I have so far. A lot of evidence has been wiped due to the rain."

"We'll find them Allen, good job."

After a clap to his shoulder, Singh disappeared out the door. Sighing softly Barry looked back at the pictures of the dead body. Her hair was to her chin, the ends curled slightly, matted with dirt. Eyes were closed, but sunken in due to how long she was dead. Almost two years ago. All color in her skin was gone, just a grey ashen color. Even the three beauty marks on her left cheek had lost some color. It was sick, what they had done to her.

 **Me: So, setting up for quite a few things actually. Also, there's a scene later in the video with Allison again. I have a few ideas about how I'm gonna do that scene. One is kinda mean and will require another metahuman or something else (like a poisonous gas). But if you guys (that actually read the author notes) have any ideas about how to do it give me some suggestions.**

 **Stiles: She's mean.**

 **Review Here → Ideas? Also watch the video!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HI! If this comes out as planned it should be pretty close in time with the last one. I had nothing better to do so I decided to update.**

 **Stiles: She lives a sad life.**

 **Me: Shush you.**

 **Disclaimer Here → If I owned this do you really think I would be on this site?**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _-December_11_2013_Night_of_the_Particle_Accelerator_Explosion-_

It was cold, so cold. The cold stone slab beneath her didn't help matters. Brown hair, short with curled ends, surrounded her head like a halo. A shiver wracked through her, the tight hands on her wrists and ankles tightened even more so, keeping her from moving. Despite the hoods they were wearing she knew who they were, the 'good' kids in her neighborhood. If only their parents could see them now.

"Please, let me go," she begged them, twisting her body around.

The lace skirt of her white gothic dress brushed against her bare thighs. Long sleeves itched, scratching at her forearms and wrists. A soft whimper drew from her mouth as the leader of the group, blonde hair cascading down the front of her chest. In the leader's hand was a ritual knife, wings on the crossguard and the handle was a carving of a woman. The Goddess, they were going to sacrifice her to the Goddess. That was when the chanting started.

 _Exaudi nos, O dea,_ The carving started, beginning over her heart. Then it moved out to begin the first feather of the wing. It hurt, skin catching on the end of the sharp knife. Blood dribbled down her chest and was soaked into the white (slowly turning red) lace dress. Some of the blood was gathered into a ritual bowl, carved with wings and images of the Goddess. Continuing with the chant and the carving, the occult members lifted their heads to the sky. _  
Listen to humilis servi vestri,  
Accipe sacrifícium nostrum,  
Benedicat nos in bonitate tua  
Nostra revertetur ad nos,  
Lavabit in sanguine suo  
Renova plenitudo vitae tuae in sempiternum  
Dona nobis-_

Light lit up the sky, causing the room to glow and stopping the members in their tracks Due to the shock of the sight the leader stabbed the knife down into her chest, piercing her heart. A scream escaped her lips, blood beginning to dribble out of the corner of her mouth. Cursing the Occult Leader pulled the knife out of her chest, before getting blasted backwards with a shock wave from the explosion. The shock wave seared into her body, changing her DNA even as her light blue eyes closed. Maybe it was just the trick of the light, but her iris and pupils became a bright white.

 _ ********TWDCF*********_

 _-Present-_

This was unnecessary, but at the same time Stiles was thankful for it. Getting out of Beacon Hills, getting away from the memories. The nightmares were bad, the bags under his eyes had their own bags from lack of sleep. All the sleeping pills did was make it practically impossible for him to wake up, instead he had to suffer through all the deaths that happened and the ones the Nogitsune planned to do. In detail. He had lost track of the times he woke up thinking his entire pack was dead and their blood was (literally) on his hands. Then there came the panic attacks, they had gotten so bad he had thrown up a few times. They came with only enough warning for him to get out, but not long enough to prevent them from happening. What set him off varied. It went from the simplest things, a word or name, too seeing something (like a shadow).

" _Central City Station,"_ the man over the intercom announced.

Grabbing his bags, a duffle filled with everything he needed over the summer and a backpack that held some miscellaneous other items, Stiles walked into the station. To his utter surprise Barry was already there, someone probably made him come early. Rubbing a hand down his face Stiles came over, letting his brother pull him into a tight hug. Despite his best efforts he found himself relaxing into the hug, inhaling deeply.

"You ready?" Barry asked, "We're gonna stop at Big Belly Burger on our way."

"Do you even have a car?" his voice was hoarse, do to lack of use. While he had been talking more since Derek forced some sense into him it hadn't been a lot.

"Nope, but there is such a thing as cabs."

"What? You doing things like a civilian now?" the joke fell flat.

"Maybe I am."

A small smile, the first genuine one since he was saved from the Nogitsune, crossed his face. Just a small one, not a big one. The small ones were the most genuine, something he had learned in the short time he had been alive. Already the atmosphere of Central City, so much lighter and happier then Starling or Beacon Hills, was improving his mood. With his brother's arm around his shoulder, it seemed everything might just be okay.

The cab actually took a stop at Big Belly Burger for them before dropping them off in the city. Stiles didn't question why they just didn't have the cabbie drop them off at home, he didn't question why they stopped at the park to eat, and he didn't question the silence that wasn't broken. Instead he sat on the bench, Big Belly Burger in hand, staring at a small family that was having a picnic on the grass. They had gone to a small park and the two brothers were occupying one of the benches. Since it was a weekend there were quite a few people there, on the playground and just in the grassy area. A cool breeze held some kites in the sky.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat? Visit Caitlin and Cisco in Star Labs, go to the Precinct, go home?" Barry listed off a few options, "Or do you have anything you wanna do?"

Before Stiles could respond the air around them turned cold. His breath appeared in front of him and a shiver ran down his side. Everything froze, everyone looking at each other in confusion. The college aged girl in the family, her purple and black hair catching in the breeze showing a tattoo of wings on the back of her neck with what seemed to be a dagger going through it, stood up. Blue eyes scanned the place around them before freezing on someone in the crowd.

"Y-you can't…" the words tumbled out of her house.

Following her gaze Stiles caught sight of a teenage girl, around his age, wearing a gothic style white high-low dress. There was a tear on her chest, showing what looked to be partial wings carved in, a stab wound right where her heart was. The dress flowed around her in an invisible breeze. Eyes shone white, no iris or pupil to be seen.

"Can't what?" the girl hissed in response, stepping closer.

It seemed like she wasn't truly there, as she was almost translucent. A ghost maybe? Even Barry was in shock, but soon he snapped out of it and quickly went somewhere to get out without being seen. But Stiles knew he would be too slow.

"Sylvia please," the girl pleaded, "Don't do this…"

Suddenly there was a smoke like dog with flaming eyes. Razor sharp black teeth bared at the other girl even as the ghost, Sylvia?, came closer. The smokey dog stayed close, possibly under the control of Sylvia. Then, with a wave of her hand, the dog leapt towards the girl. Stiles reacted on instinct, grabbing the quarterstaff and lunging at the dog. It was too late, the dog landed on the girl and tore into her throat. Screams erupted around them and blood splattered on Stiles. At that same moment Barry flashed into the park. But it was too late, the hound had melted into nothingness. Leaving the dead girl behind.

"Flash," Stiles greeted monotonically.  
"You okay?" Barry asked, looking around.

"Are we okay? Someone died and the person responsible got away."

"The person responsible is on a slab in a mortuary."

Sirens wailed in the distance and Barry sighed, squeezing his shoulder before disappearing. Seconds later Barry was back, returning from the bathroom just as the police peeled into the park. All of the police officers rushed around, bringing the witnesses (including Stiles) off to the side and taping off the crime scene. One of the officers, not Joe (he was on his way), called Barry over and handed him a kit to look into the evidence. Around that time Joe came in and immediately talked to Barry, too low for Stiles to hear and facing away so he couldn't read their lips, before coming over to Stiles.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Not really," Stiles admitted, "I was in shock and didn't react fast enough."

"Happens to the best of us."

"I should be used to this kind of stuff!" they were away from the other witnesses, who were getting talked to by other officers, "My friends and brother aren't exactly something you see every day!"

"Barry's gonna take you with him to Star Labs, you'll be safe there. We think she's a meta."

"I thought she was in a morgue."

"Stranger things have happened."

Joe clasped a hand on his shoulder before walking off as well. The girl's blood was still on him and he grabbed a cloth from one of the paramedics and scrubbed his face and hands. It was on his clothes as well but there wasn't a lot he could do for it. A paramedic was treating him for shock, he wasn't really but they wouldn't listen, while also waiting for Barry to come over and get him.

"You ready? We're heading to Star Labs, you can use one of the sweatshirts," Barry told him.

"Taking a cab?" Stiles asked.

"No, running. We need to get there soon."

 _ **********TWDCF**********_

Nothing made sense. According to the surveillance cameras in the mortuary Sylvia Ness had been in the morgue during the attack at the park. All the information on the girl that was attacked and the one that did the attacking was on the monitors. As far as he could tell the only connection was that they went to the same high school.

"What about the marking," Stiles said.

"Marking, what marking?" Barry asked.

"The carving, on her chest. What does it have to do with anything? It looked like an unfinished version of the tattoo on the back of the dead girl's neck."

Caitlin froze in the middle of her typing and looked sharply at Stiles. However Barry's mind was whirling with all this information. They had already figured out that the death of Ms. Ness had to do with some sort of botched up ritual. But learning that she could possibly be getting revenge on those that had killed her, it was insane.

"Caitlin, get in contact with Oracle or Felicity. We might need to learn more about the occult that killed Sylvia. Meanwhile, Stiles. Do you think you can draw what the mark looked like?" Barry turned to his brother.

"Um, maybe. Do you have-?" Before his brother finished the sentence Barry sped a pencil and some paper into his hands.

Without another word his brother began to work on the sketch. For a few minutes Barry entertained the idea of calling Oliver (he knows more about ghosts and such then Barry does) but then reminded himself that this 'ghost' is actually a meta-human. Somehow. Shaking off the thought Barry sat down next to Cisco and watched, re-watched, and re-re-watched the images of the park battle and the morgue.

"How is this possible?" Cisco demanded, "Does she have an evil twin?"

"No, look. Same freckles, same exact spot. The only difference is eye-color, but that could be from the meta-human abilities," Barry replied running a hand through his hair, "If only we knew what ritual the occult was doing."

Caitlin returned to the room with a soft sigh. She collapsed into the chair between himself and Stiles, who gave her a noncommittal hum. A second later he handed Caitlin the drawing. Barry looked over her shoulder and wrinkled his nose at the drawing. Spread wings with a dagger going sideways through them, cutting through the center of each separate wing. That was an interesting tattoo to get. Pulling up the picture of the carving on the metas chest, he found that it looked to be the beginning of the tattoo.

"We should send it to Felicity and Oracle, they might be able to find out about it," Barry mentioned, "I'll ask around at the precinct and run it through the Central City database to see if I can find anything."

"Doubting their abilities?" Cisco asked.

"No, just being thorough."

A snort from his brother informed him that he didn't agree. Sighing softly Barry chose to ignore him for the time being and 'helped' Cisco create an algorithm to notify them of any possible signs of Sylvia being around. It was around this time that Cisco chose her name, Ghost. Caitlin had immediately shut down the choice of Demon, reminding Cisco that she was dead and died in a horrific event. Ghost was nicer anyways and she seemed more like a vengeful ghost to Barry than a demon. Besides, he noticed the way Stiles had paled at the name Demon.

"We should get heading home. I'll leave my phone on in case," Barry told them, standing up and gesturing at Stiles.

"See ya," Stiles offered.

 _ ************TWDCF**********_

 _This was gonna be fun. Everything was falling into place and oh look Stiles, lover boy is here. Awe, he's begging. Eyes watering and everything. What should we do to him? Carve out his heart? Do werewolf hearts grow back? Maybe use those special skills of yours to trap him. Didn't you know Stiles? With your humanity I can manipulate the mountain ash. Isn't that just enjoyable? No, I can think of something better. Did you hear the story of Robin and the Joker? Yes. Well I'm going to tell you anyways._

 _Itty Bitty Robin, the second Robin of Batman, was brash and headstrong. His own mother sold him out to the Joker, his birth mother that is. And so the Joker beat the itty bitty Robin to death, with a crowbar. This crowbar in fact. However I've changed it a bit. Mountain ash, infused into the metal of the crowbar. Now let's see just how much this'll hurt._

 _Over and over again his hands swung, the Nogitsune taunting him in his head. Derek fell to the ground, blood flowing from multiple wounds. Bones crunched underneath his hands but yet he couldn't stop. Words spilled from Derek's mouth, forgiving him. Why was he forgiving him? He was killing him, bringing the crowbar down on his head over and over again. Skull crushing beneath his fingers. Then the dream changed._

 _Beautiful little Ally, standing in front of him in the same outfit she died in. Blood stained her lips, dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. The arrow was in her body. Her lips stretched into an insane smile, even as she came closer to him._

" _One, two, Ally's coming for you. Three, four, Better lock your door. Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, Never sleep again..." Allison sung, moving closer to him. He recognized the song from Nightmare on Elm's Street, "One, two, Ally's coming for you. Three, four, Better lock your door. Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, Ya better stay awake. Nine, ten, She's back again."_

 _Now Allison was in his face, deathly pale hand reaching out to his chest. He found he couldn't move, stuck frozen in place. The cold hand touched his chest. But she kept pushing, her hand breaking through the skin of his chest, then muscle and bones, until she wrapped her hand around his beating heart. Fingers wrapped around the important organ before yanking it out of his chest. Screams erupted from his lips and her head moved slowly, hollow brown eyes looking at his heart before turning to face him again. The smile grew bigger, showing her gums, even as she clenched his heart. It ruptured and the blood splattered on his face._

" _Stiles!" Allison screamed at him, "Wake up Stiles!"_

Stiles awoke screaming, clawing at the arms holding him still to their chest. Tears streamed down his face even as he numbly registered the voice speaking to him. While the words didn't register inside his head the calming tone and the rocking of his body did. Slowly his mind realized that he wasn't in Beacon Hills, he was in Central City with his brother. The brother that was probably holding onto him right now.

"Sorry," Stiles croaked, his voice sore from screaming.

"Don't be sorry, everyone gets nightmares," Barry replied, reaching over to grab a tissue and handing it to him.

Numbly Stiles wiped the snot from his nose (ew) and the tears from his cheeks. His hands shook slightly as he tossed the tissue into the trash, leaning against his brother more. Despite him being calmer Barry still hadn't released him from the hold. His chest also stung where his heart is, had he?

"You were clawing at your chest," Barry told him, noticing where he was touching, "I had to restrain you."

"Sorry," Stiles repeated.

"Stop apologizing."

Biting his tongue to refrain from apologizing (again), Stiles instead looked up through his sweaty hair (ew) to look at Barry. It was slightly annoying to see that his brother was wide awake and looking absolutely fine. Honestly he thought Barry would need /more/ sleep because of how much energy he burns in a day. It's ridiculous. Maybe he should ask Caitlin about that.

"You want to go get a glass of milk?" Barry asked, removing his arms from Stiles.

Almost immediately Stiles felt slightly cold without the warmth of Barry's arms around him. Brushing it off he nodded, slipping out of the bed. Once downstairs Stiles sat in the couch and lost himself in thought as Barry went into the kitchen to get them a glass of milk. Did he really deserve to be alive while Allison was dead? He killed her. He was a murderer. Why was anyone even talking to him?

"Stiles?"

"Allison's dead," Stiles whispered, hands shaking as he looked up at his brother.

His brother looked immensely serious as he shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"How can you say that?!" Stiles exploded, tears beginning to drip from his eyes, God he was just a weak human, "I killed them! I let the Nogitsune in, I let it in! And he killed them!"

"Stiles…"

"He used my body! My face! To kill them! I stabbed Scott with a sword! I tortured Lydia! I killed Allison, Aiden, and countless others! I killed… I killed."

Sobs broke the words in half, chest heaving with every breath. His hands shook and it was only because he managed to stop his rant that he hadn't fallen into a panic attack. Barry set the glass of milk down and walked over to his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder before hugging him tightly. Despite his better judgement Stiles melted into his arms, sobbing harshly. It took some time, a long time actually, until Stiles calmed down enough to pull away. And, like it had a cue, Barry's phone chimed with an alert about Ghost.

"I've gotta," Barry started to leave.

"Take me with you," Stiles himself was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth, but now that they started he couldn't stop, "I can help! I know how to fight and I can do more than just a quarterstaff. Barry I'm part of a werewolf pack and I nearly beat Oliver I can…"

"Stiles…"

"Please Barry, I need… I need to do this."

There was also the minor thing about Cisco making him a costume. It wasn't exactly his fault he knew about (Cisco might have let it slip yesterday when Barry was busy with who knows what). And according to Cisco he had been making it since he found out that Stiles was getting trained by Oliver. Speaking of he should probably ask Oliver if he knows anything about espantoon's and how to use them, maybe even escrima sticks as well.

"Fine," Barry relented, "Knowing Cisco he already made you a costume."

Stiles was so not going to say anything.

 _ **********TWDCF*********_

Alright, his costume was pretty cool. He had to admit it. It didn't have the matching symbol of Barry, instead it had the mark of the Hale Pack on the front in gold. His costume was pure black, tight to him, with a gold mask to protect his identity, but had what looked to be cracks throughout it inlaid with gold. It was pretty cool if he said so himself. Add to all the special features it had to keep him safe (and the mountain ash in the suit that he could manipulate himself (courtesy of Oliver telling (ordering) Cisco to add some in) and able to withstand the extreme speeds of Barry without catching on fire. And there was a spot to put his quarterstaff.

"You all good there Spark?" Cisco gave him the name, he didn't like it that much.

"We are so talking about the name later," Stiles growled, ignoring Barry's question.

 _~Well, what would you suggest?~_ Cisco snarked back _~You don't have any cool superpowers to name you off of~_

"I can manipulate mountain ash and change my weapon into whatever I want. Does that work for you?" Stiles muttered, holding the quarterstaff in his hands as he stared at the back of Ghost.

It was obviously her, even if he couldn't see the front. The dress was the same lace pattern, the long end brushing the back of her calves. Bare feet trudged silently over the gravel, which would normally crunch if someone was actually touching it. She truly was like a ghost. Her wispy form was practically see through, dress moving in a silent breeze. It was cold near her.

"I've got her in my sights," Stiles told them.

 _~Don't attack yet Spark~_ Caitlin said, _~We still don't know if we can even touch her~_

The lights outside the house flickered and went off as she went closer. Stiles cursed silently and followed, watching her walk straight through the door. How was that possible?

"She's inside the house," Stiles said, "I'm going after her."

 _~Spark~_ Cisco warned.

However Stiles ignored them, creeping through a semi-open window. Ghost was right in front of him, her eyes staring at him. She seemed to know he was there, despite the fact her eyes seemed sightless. A hand, ashen grey like the dead, reached out to him. Where her fingers touched his cheek felt cold, like being kissed by a corpse.

"You have not harmed me, you did not kill me," her voice sounded nothing like he expected, it sounded like music, "They have harmed me, they have killed me. I will return the same to them as they did to me."

"What did they do to you?" Stiles asked, even as her hand left his cheek.

"Unspeakable acts, they sacrificed me unto their Goddess. She is favorable to me."

"But to them?"

"She is angry. I will rain her fury down upon them."

 _~Spark what's going on?~_ Barry asked over the comm, but Stiles ignored him.

"You don't have to do this," Stiles told her, "Killing people, it's not something you can come back from. You will live for eternity Sylvia," was it his imagination or did her eyes flash a sky blue for a second, "with that guilt weighing you down. They are suffering enough in the knowledge that they killed you."

"Then they must suffer more," with that her back turned on him and she went through the wall.

Cursing silently Stiles crept down the hall, opening door after door; bathroom, study, stairs (probably to the basement), empty room, game room, bedroom. In the bedroom Sylvia hovered over the couple sleeping there. On the male's neck was the same tattoo on the girl that died in the park. Swallowing Stiles watched as Sylvia's form solidified, the breeze blowing her dress disappearing.

"You will suffer for what you did to me Colin," Sylvia growled, her hand clutching his throat, "I will carve into your chest the mark of the Goddess, like your Leader did to me, while you watched with glee."

With the confirmation that she was now able to get hurt, even as Colin woke up screaming in pain. His wife startled awake and rolled off the bed, covering her mouth in shock at the sight of Sylvia. That spurred him into motion, rushing in he went to the wife's side.

"Go, I'll take care of her," Stiles ordered, "Flash I could use some help."

 _~I'm coming in~_

Somehow Sylvia was ignoring them, instead using a ritualistic knife, the same knife that killed her?, to carve into his chest. The tip was buried into him, screams bursting through his lips. Without waiting for Barry Stiles swung the quarterstaff at her. A hellhound leapt into the way. Around that time Barry flashed into the room, stopping for a second before heading over to Sylvia. Instead of getting to her though a Cerebus burst into being, the three heads being enough to actually distract him.

Being in fight with a hellhound was definitely a new one for Stiles. For one they didn't really play fetch (he already tried with a random ball he found in the bedroom) and for another it was definitely more vicious than his friends. Oh, and it didn't help that the thing was basically made out of smoke. While he did get lots of hits in with the quarterstaff, it being made out of mountain ash probably helped with that, any kicks went right through.

Spinning the quarterstaff Stiles went to hit the hellhound when it disappeared. Rolling back to his feet Stiles looked around, catching sight of Barry barely managing to stop before hitting the wall. On the bed, dead, was Colin something. Stiles doesn't know his last name. Taking a deep breath, trying to get air back, Stiles glanced over at his brother.

"She's going after the ones that killed her," Stiles informed him, "Those that harmed her. She is going to 'rain the Goddess' fury on them'"

"How do you know this?" Barry asked.

"She told me," there was a brief moment when he thought he could still feel her hand on his cheek.

 _ **********TWDCF**********_

Back in civilian clothes Barry listened to Stiles argue with Cisco about his superhero name. Honestly Barry couldn't see the issue, there were worst names to get. Like Rainbow Raider for example. Maybe he should call someone else for help in giving Stiles a name.

"How about Nightbolt?" Caitlin suggested, looking like she regretted opening her mouth the second Stiles and Cisco looked at her, "I mean, his suit kinda looks like a lightning bolt in the night sky and he's the Flash's partner and the Flash's symbol is a lightning bolt…"

"It's certainly better than Spark," Stiles agreed.

"Hey!"

Before a fight could happen Barry stepped between them silently.

"So what did you guys find out?" Barry asked.

Immediately Cisco returned to his spot at the computer, muttering under his breath about Nightbolt, and pulled up a few things on the computer. Including an email from Oracle about the tattoo and symbol found on the dead body and Ghost. It was a fairly long email but Barry quickly found the important parts.

"The occult was a fairly big one in Central City, but disbanded a week after the particle accelerator explosion. They worshipped the Goddess, just the Goddess. She doesn't have another name. Basically she's this all powerful being and gave them all sorts of gifts, like beauty and wisdom and such, as long as they gave her a sacrifice on her birthday," Caitlin said.

"Let me guess, the night of the accelerator explosion," Stiles added bitterly.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways this ritual, it's pretty gruesome," Cisco picked up where Caitlin left off, "Always ending with someone dying, usually the sacrifice. It was always a girl, someone not in the occult, and she had to be pure. But their definition of pure isn't the same as what you might think. She didn't have to be a virgin, she just couldn't have any disorders or disease. Had to be at least a week after her time of month ended."

"Is it really that hard to say period Cisco? Or menstrual cycle," Caitlin snapped at him, but Cisco continued without paying her any attention.

"She had to be fertile at the time of the sacrifice, with the higher chance of getting pregnant. But she can't be pregnant. Anyways they dressed her in a white dress, the style and such didn't really matter as long as it was white. There's this stone slab that she was laid on, held down by four members of the occult, that has symbols on it. During the ritual she has to be awake, or else it doesn't work. They carve the symbol of the goddess on her chest, over her heart, and gather up the blood in a special bowl. All the while chanting in Latin. It roughly translates to 'Hear us oh Goddess, listen to your humble servants, receive our pure sacrifice, bless us with your goodness, return to us our pour, bathe in her blood, renew your ever fulfilling life, grant us our youth, live your will through us.' Once the symbol and chanting is finished they," Cisco coughed slightly, "They um do some unspeakable things to her before ending her life with a slice to the throat. Once the blood is gathered up in the bowl they bring it to the statue of the Goddess and dump it over her. Then they thank her, each member kissing her feet, then the ritual is over."

Stomach turning Barry felt sorry for Ghost. Sure the ritual hadn't been completed with her, if the stab wound to the heart was any indication. But she had obviously known what had been going on, what was going to happen to her. Especially if she was getting revenge on everyone that had harmed her. Which would mean…

"According to Oracle," Caitlin started, "They never had more than eleven members."

"We know of two deaths right now," Cisco continued, "Maybe if we can check the autopsies of the bodies in the morgue and hospitals and find anyone with the tattoo."

"It's summer, so all the college kids are back home. It'll make it easier."

"I've gotta get back to work," Barry sighed checking the time, "Call me if you find anything. Stiles?"

"Coming."

 _ **********TWDCF*********_

The Pack knew what they were doing probably wasn't the best idea, but getting separated from Stiles was hard for them all. It didn't help that Ethan and Isaac had left, Isaac joining Argent in France (and by default Jackson). Who knew where Ethan went. However Derek found himself, and the pack as well, missing Stiles company. It did help that Derek had an old college friend that lived in Central City and offered to host him at her house. Kira, Lydia, and Scott rented a house for the summer, thanks to Lydia, and were choosing to live there. However Derek had agreed to take her up on the offer, there was no way he was living with three hormonal teenagers in a house. Not again.

"Hey Caitlin," Derek greeted, sending his friend a charming smile.

"Nuh uh, no flirting," Caitlin replied, brushing some of her brown hair out of her face, "I get enough of that from Cisco."

"The geeky nerd friend with the long hair?"

"He tried to name a new meta human Demon and a newer hero Spark," Caitlin sighed as she led him to the car, "I vetoed it."

"Demon?"

Tossing his bags into the back seat, Derek got in the passenger seat next to Caitlin. The car turned over and Derek heard the low hum of the engine that would go unnoticed to a normal human. And by normal human that meant people like Caitlin, Stiles was by no means normal. Speaking of Stiles Derek could smell him on Caitlin, which meant that the human of the pack knew Caitlin. This was going to be interesting and Stiles was definitely going to be pissed (maybe) that the pack had followed him.

"So, I hear you're back in Beacon Hills," Caitlin broached, "Barry's brother lives there."

"Stiles?" Derek cut straight to the point, "He's a friend, I guess, of mine. It's been a hard year for everyone."

"You know him?"

"He framed me for my sister's murder Caitlin, yeah I know him."

"Sorry…"

The guilt wafting off of her made Derek feel bad. Sighing Derek turned to face her.

"We're pretty good friends now. I don't think he fully trusts me but he doesn't really trust anyone," Derek told her, "It's a defense mechanism. Scott, his best friend, trusts everyone."

"Opposites attract," Caitlin reminded him, "Just look at a magnet."

Snorting slightly, Derek shook his head. That was such a Caitlin thing to say. This was why he missed her, not so much the constant nagging about doing his work (not that he didn't do it). It was more the enjoyable company and how he didn't have to force himself into talking to her. Almost like with Stiles, though Stiles talked so much that Derek didn't feel the need to jump in often.

"Really Caitlin?" Derek said.

"Shut up."

They pulled up to her apartment and Derek grabbed his bags. Once inside Caitlin started telling him where everything was and where he could stay (she did have a guest bedroom). The evening was cleared for them just to catch up so they watched sappy chick-flicks and Derek did not tear up, nope, not at all, not once. Chinese take out boxes in their hands as they ate.

"Do you mind me asking you a personal question?" Caitlin asked, shifting on the couch.

"Depends on how personal," Derek replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"If you could… change something in the past. Would you?"

"What's this about?"  
"Well, I recently… discovered that the Flash. He um, if he can go fast enough he can go into the past and change everything without us knowing. I just… if you could do that… wouldn't you save your family?"

The immediate thought that came to mind was yes, he would tell his younger self not to trust Kate. To stay away from hunters. Get his family out of Beacon Hills, or at least warn them about what Kate was planning to do. Have someone that can break mountain ash lines in there, in order to be able to get them out. There was so much he just wanted to do, to change in his past. But did he really want too? If he prevented that from happening Scott wouldn't have gotten bit, he would never have met Stiles, or learnt about Malia, Malia would actually still be a coyote right now. He wouldn't have met Caitlin, or met Isaac and his other beta's.

"I don't know…" Derek replied, "I wouldn't have gone to New York if I had. Then I wouldn't have met you, or the rest of the pack."

"Barry probably wouldn't have ever met Stiles if he saved his Mom. His Dad didn't really think too kindly about the Stiles' Dad," Caitlin stabbed a piece of her chicken, "When he got cleared of all charges and found out that Barry was in contact with them, it didn't really go over too well. Tried to say that the Sheriff was trying to replace him as a father. Barry still loves him, I mean it is his blood father, but I don't think he sees him in the same light anymore."

"Sometimes your heroes aren't as they seem, can't stay on the pedestal you've created for them."

"One mistake, one time they act human, and their image collapses like a card house."

Derek refrained from commenting, instead eating some of the Chinese. He knew this all too well. Not only had he created a pedestal for Kate all those years ago, but he had done the same to his mother. Now, from some of the things he had learned, she wasn't the woman he thought she was. While he still loved and respected her, he admitted that she was also human (at least partially).

"Does Stiles seem different to you?" Derek couldn't help but asking, looking over at Caitlin.  
"You of all people can understand how grief can change a person," Caitlin responded, looking over at him, "His friends have died."

Glancing up at his friend, Derek conceded the point silently in his head. While it wasn't exactly an answer, more like an avoidance, it did answer it partially. He certainly wasn't the same person he had been before all the deaths, before his family, his betas, Allison, Aiden. If Stiles or someone else in the pack, died he doesn't know what would happen.

Something vibrated and Caitlin picked up her phone. Eyes widening she rushed into the other room, calling someone.

"Barry! There's only one left alive. The others have all died from various things, car crashes, overdoses, gang violence. This is her address. Take Stiles with you, he seems to be the only one that Ghost doesn't want to kill."

What the f- is going on in Central City?

 _ **********TWDCF***********_

The suit was comfortable, and warm. Which was good because this house was freaking cold. The plan was for Barry to stay outside and let Stiles try to talk some sense into Sylvia, or Ghost as they kept insisting to call her. It was better than Demon but she was still a human being. A dead one maybe but human.

"Why are you following me?" the melodic voice of Sylvia came from behind him.

"You can't keep killing people Sylvia," Stiles said, turning around. This time he was sure he had seen the blue flash of normal eyes, "You're no better than them if you do this."

"They were going to rape me," Sylvia said, her white eyes glowing with anger, "They carved into me, they held me down. They killed me. I am better then them. I will not rape them. I will kill them."

"How about we don't do any of that?" Stiles started when she moved closer, nose touching his. Now he understood the phrase Jack Frost nipping at your nose. It certainly felt like it, "Okaaay."

"I don't want to hurt you Stiles, I like you. Don't make me hurt you."

"I can't let you keep killing these people Sylvia," there it was again, a flash of blue. But it was gone just as soon as it came.

The quarterstaff slipped into Stiles hand, even as Sylvia cocked her head to the side. Was she listening to some speaking? White eyes locked onto his, a cold hand touching his cheek gently. Before she floated away, the white of her lace dress disappearing around the corner. Without any idea of what else to do Stiles raced after her.

"Sylvia please! You can't do this!"

 _~Should I grab them?~_

"Leave Sylvia to me. There's still some humanity left inside her, I can sense it," Stiles told him.

 _~I hope you know what you're doing Nightbolt~_

"So do I," Stiles muttered.

Skidding around the corner Stiles felt the wind of his brother's speed brush past him. At least Catherine, the woman this house belonged to, was out of there. Now all that was left was Sylvia. Inside the bedroom Sylvia floated, right above the bed. No one was in it but yet she stayed.

"I'm listening," Sylvia said, white eyes staring into his soul.

"Wow, okay. Umm, I know what they did was horrible and they deserve punishment. But if you keep doing this, killing people, you are going to sink to their level. Believe me I know," he desperately hoped that no one was listening over on the comm, "I have killed people Sylvia. Innocent people. They may not be innocent, god knows how many people they've killed before. But Sylvia you were gifted these abilities, living beyond your body, to do something better. Bring them to justice, don't take it into your own hands. Maybe you could even help us bring down this occult, keep them from doing it again. Just don't keep killing."

"All ghosts have an obsession, mine is to bring those that harm to justice," Sylvia had her eyes narrowed at Stiles, "No matter where they are. This dimension or another, this plane or another. I will bring them to justice."

"Justice isn't killing them! Justice is bringing them to the rightful authorities."

"I am the authority."

Was he losing her? Stiles really couldn't tell. But there seemed to be another color in her eyes then just the plain white. He desperately hoped that it was a good sign. If it wasn't he was fairly certain he was about to die. He really didn't want to die.

"You really aren't Sylvia. Maybe for the dead you are, but they're still alive. Let them live out their lives, in jail."

"They won't be alive for long." There was some blue and black in her eyes, this meant he was going on the right track.

"No, they won't. Eventually they will die, everyone dies eventually. But you can't play God just to get your justice on them quicker! You have eternity Sylvia! You have an eternity to live, what's a few years? Take your revenge when they come to you naturally."

Sky blue eyes stared right at him and Stiles knew he had gotten through to her. But before he could fully relax her eyes gleamed white and she solidified. Nails transformed into demon like claws and Stiles yelped as she lunged at him. What looked to be a dark aura surrounded her and Stiles swung the quarterstaff at her. It connected to her side and she howled in pain and swiped at Stiles. Dodging quickly Stiles did a move he saw Nightwing do on the news once, doing a backhandspring and kicking her in the jaw. Her neck snapped back and for a second Stiles was scared that he had broken in her neck. That fear was quickly put to rest when her head snapped back forward, the fury on her face spreading the dark aura around her.

"Uh, I think we might need an exorcism," Stiles said into the comm.

 _~Why?~_ Barry asked warily.

"Can I have some backup too?" Stiles barely dodged her next swipe, watching as the dark aura around her started taking the form of wings.

A split second later Barry was by his side, helping Stiles to his feet as the quarterstaff followed his command and returned to his hand. Spinning it in his hand Stiles stared at Sylvia as the wings finished forming, a soft curse spilling from his lips. Understanding dawned on his brother next to him.

"The Goddess…" Barry gasped.

"How do we unpossess a ghost?" Stiles demanded.

 _~I'll get back to you~_ Cisco replied.

"Please hurry…"

"Stupid mortals," that was not Sylvia's voice, this was hoarse and grating on the ears, "You may have convinced Sylvia to wait, the idiotic girl, but I am not patient. They denied me the proper sacrifice all those years ago, I will kill them for their incompetence. Starting with you Nightbolt."

"Already died once," he ignored the angry 'what?' from his brother, "Don't fancy doing it again."

"We are so talking about this later," Barry growled.

Two hellhounds formed by the side of the Goddess, her eyes glowing brightly. Barry suddenly flashed away to battle one of them while Stiles remembered that only the quarterstaff worked on the hellhounds. Cursing his brother silently for charging in headstrong Stiles used the mountain ash in his suit to create another staff. Spinning the two in his hands Stiles waited for the second hellhound to come to him.

 _~I can't hit the dog!~_ Barry exclaimed over the comm.

"It's supernatural, you need mountain ash!" Stiles responded, spinning and knocking the hound out of his way with the staff Oliver gave him.

 _~How am I supposed to get that?~_

"Maybe from your amazing little brother who can control it?"

Without even looking Stiles tossed the staff he made seconds before in Barry's direction. It was gone a second later and Stiles fully focused on the hound intent on killing him. While he didn't want to kill it he was starting to wonder if it was the only way. The smoke like dog growled deep in it's throat and leapt at him. Stiles got tackled, seemed like the dog could become solid if it wanted, and he tried to roll to the side. Saliva dripped from the dog's mouth, falling onto his face. Each drip burnt like he was in the depths of hell. Taking a shaky breath Stiles willed the quarterstaff to get a sharp end, before he stabbed it into the dog's side. The yelp physically pained him, even as he watched the silver blood pour out of its side and coat his suit and hand. The Goddess howled angrily, the dog dissolving on top of him. Tears clouded his eyes, even as he threw the pointed staff at the other dog. It hit its side, killing the other as well.

 _~Stiles!~_

Ignoring the shocked tone of his brother, both staffs returning to him, Stiles turned to face the Goddess. While anger seemed the most prominent emotion, Stiles could see the underlying respect. He didn't want the respect from the Goddess. The staff he made returned to its mountain ash form and imbued itself into his suit once again.

"Stiles Stilinski, you surprise me," the Goddess said, staring at him, "I see you are willing to do what is necessary."

"I will kill you to protect the people of this earth," Stiles growled, ignoring the look his brother gave him, "Either let Sylvia go and never return to earth or I will destroy you."

"What can you do to me you little pest? I am a Goddess!"

"Stiles…"

Taking a shaky breath Stiles reached into his pocket, summoning the mountain ash into his hand. Belief. That's all he needed. Tossing the mountain ash into the air it surrounded the Goddess in a circle. She laughed, a mocking horrible laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, eyes narrowing on him.

"That's the best you can do?" the Goddess asked.

Even Barry was confused, staring at him. But Stiles clutched his hand tightly, believing with all his might. Sylvia had to be in there somewhere. It had to be working. The dark aura around the body of Sylvia Ness started to flicker, the white eyes switched between blue and white. Horror filled the Goddess' face and she stared at Stiles.

"What are you doing?" Goddess demanded.

"Bringing Sylvia back," Stiles growled.

"You can't bring a dead person back to life!"

"I'm not. Just giving her back control."

A bright light surrounded the body of Sylvia. When it was gone the blue eyes of Sylvia Ness stared at them, the Ghost of Central City. She was in her translucent form but gratefulness covered her features. Stiles broke out in a wide smile.

"It worked!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Did you kill the Goddess?" Barry demanded.

"No," Sylvia cut in, "He banished her to her own realm. Thank you."

If the relief that covered Barry's face was any indication, he thought Stiles had actually killed the Goddess. Um no. That's about as easy as killing, I don't know, Superman. Actually, no. That's pretty easy. He doesn't have a good analogy. But let's just leave it at extremely difficult.

 _~Flash, Nightbolt. What happened? We lost contact!~_ Caitlin called over the comm.

"It's all good. Just had a bit of an issue with an angry entity," Stiles replied, staring at Sylvia.

"We'll be back in a second," Barry promised.

 _~You better~_

Stiles fully faced Sylvia. The poor girl looked horrified, staring down at her hands. With a soft sigh Stiles looked over at Barry, who gave him a slight nod before leaving the room.

"I killed, all those people," Sylvia whispered, "I mean, they killed me. But I still killed them."

Pulling the comm out of his ear, Stiles slipped it into his pocket. This was a conversation that he didn't need prying ears for.

"Take it from me. It wasn't your fault. They used you, yes, but you didn't do those actions," Stiles told him.

"I let her in. I was angry. She asked for me, to use me and my abilities, in order to help me get revenge on them. I said yes."

"It's not that different here. I was possessed, just two weeks ago. A little less than that. I killed my friends boyfriend, my best gal friend, and countless others. And I let him in. He was going to kill one of my friends, Malia. I couldn't let that happen so I let him in. He didn't kill her, but he killed almost my whole town."

Stiles was reminded at this moment that Sylvia was forever a teenager. Just seventeen years old. Cold arms encircled him, hugging him tightly. A second later she pulled away, smiling brightly. There was a murmured thank you before she slowly faded away.

"I'll take care of the Goddess, keep her in her cage," was the last thing he heard.

Returning the comm into his ear, Stiles met his brother outside the house. No words were exchanged, Barry grabbing the back of his suit before speeding them away.

 _ ********TWDCF********_

Stiles wasn't sure if he was grounded or what. But his pack was there, waiting at the West house for him. For some reason Barry thought that some time with Oliver would do him some good, having already called up the archer. Now Stiles was seriously considering bringing the pack and begging Roy to be there (the dude was currently under the radar as he was supposedly dead and hanging out with another dead dude) exercising shirtless. Just to see the packs face. He would need Felicity to take a picture of course but this plan would be one of the better ones.

"You're going to Star? You just came to Central a little under a week ago," Scott noted.

"Well, I promised my trainer," there was no way he was telling them that Oliver was the Arrow, "That next time I came to Central I'd come visit Star to spar."

"Star is six hundred miles away!" Kira exclaimed, waving her hands, "How are you planning to get there so fast."

"Uh, train. It'll only take around an hour or so."

"We came to Central to be able to be with you Stiles," Scott said, "And now you're going to Star!"

"You know you guys can come. Ollie won't care, I think Felicity already told him to be prepared for that."

And if she hadn't Stiles can text him on the way. It's not like they wouldn't follow him on the next train anyways. If they didn't it was going to be a pretty big shock.

"Really?"

"Yes really Scott. Now go pack up some stuff, I'm leaving in five."

Everyone rushed around and Stiles shook his head. Sometimes he wondered about them.

An hour and fifteen minutes later they were in Star City, getting driven to the Queen household by Diggle. Already Stiles had texted Roy, who agreed unsurprisingly and was already at the Queen's, and Oliver, who already knew about the Pack tagging along. Stiles was also expecting a sneak attack, from both Oliver and Roy, and had warned the Pack not to attack if that did happen. They agreed, albeit reluctantly, and Stiles climbed out of the car and gave Diggle a strange look.  
"They're planning something aren't they," no reply, "Thanks."

Pulling out the quarterstaff, ignoring the glares given by the two werewolves, Stiles crept inside and opened the door. Jumping out of the way when an arrow came at him.

"Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you shot me?!" Stiles shouted into the room.

As expected there was no reply and Stiles cursed softly, looking around the small entrance area. There, a vent. He scaled the wall, ignoring the weird looks from the pack, before opening the vent. Waiting for a few minutes for anything to get set off, Stiles deemed it safe. But first he waved the staff in a few times, checking for a motion sensor. It was a good thing he did too as a smoke bomb went off inside the vent. Cursing Oliver silently Stiles grabbed a bandana out of his pocket and covered his mouth before climbing into the vent. Before he turned any corner he waved his staff in there. However there were no more traps. He pulled one of the grates into the vent, listening for any sound. Nothing.

Dropping down behind the couch Stiles checked the area around him, using his senses. Someone was behind him. He whirled around and got his strike blocked by a staff.

"Hey Thea," Stiles greeted, twirling around and swinging for her leg.

"Long time no see," Thea returned, blocking that attack as well.

They traded blows, neither managing to hit the other. Eventually Stiles managed to hook the staff behind her legs and knock her to the ground. Thea fell with an oof and Stiles put the staff to her neck. She blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"I yield," Thea sighed.

"Gonna tell me where Ollie is?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Worth a shot."

Stiles left Thea there, rolling his eyes when she sprawled herself out on the couch with a magazine. Creeping around some more Stiles eventually came across Roy, with his back too him. There were a few things he could do in this situation, but he chose to just leave Roy alone. The dude was shirtless and currently practicing with his knives. Stiles sooo did not want to fight him right now. Besides, he had been hanging out with one of Batman's kids. It would be best to gauge his moves first before actually fighting.

Moving on Stiles eventually found Oliver, well more accurately Oliver found him. An arrow whistled by his ear and Stiles immediately turned in that direction, raising his quarterstaff in defense. Unluckily for him Oliver was in the rafters, away from where Stiles could actually fight him from. So far he hadn't practiced with any long range weapons, all short range. Oliver was so going to get on him for that later.

"Barry's gonna be pissed when he finds out you were shooting at me again," Stiles called to him, watching Oliver as best as he could.

"Unless I actually hit you he won't care, much," Oliver replied, dropping down besides him.

"Can I yield now or do I actually have to fight you?"

The response he got was a swing from Oliver's bow. Ducking Stiles sighed and jabbed with the quarterstaff. It was easily blocked. The two traded blows, Roy coming in at one point just to watch. Stiles spun around and tried to hit Oliver in the side, but that was also easily blocked. Spinning the quarterstaff Stiles jabbed and swiped, getting blocked at every turn. Feinting to the left Stiles swiped to the right, grazing Oliver when he dodged. Slightly off balance now, Oliver managed to swipe Stiles legs out from under him and put his foot on his neck.

"You win," Stiles grumbled, pushing Oliver's leg off his neck.

"You were close. If you kept your balance you wouldn't have lost," Oliver told him, helping him to his feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Scott exclaimed, looking between Oliver and Stiles.

"Sparring," Stiles suggested with a shrug, before grinning at Roy and giving him a hug.  
"Is that Jackson?" Lydia asked.

"No, it's his clone. But cooler," Stiles replied.

That got him hit. But it was so worth it. Thankfully Thea had come to his rescue with a picture of their faces, that he was soooo sending Isaac and Jackson. Jackson to see his reaction at him hugging his clone and Isaac just cause. It would be worth it.

 **Me: Almost ten thousand words… wow. Okay umm, plot is slowly moving forward. And I am referencing other DC superheroes but I don't think I will actually bring them in. And if I did it would only really be Red Hood (aka Jason Todd) because him and Roy hang out a lot in the comics.**

 **Stiles: Yeah, she is kinda obsessed with Jason right now.**

 **Translation of Latin Words: Hear us oh Goddess, Listen to your humble servants, Receive our pure sacrifice, Bless us with your goodness, Return to us our power, Bathe in her blood, Renew your ever fulfilling life, Grant us…**

 **Review Request Here → Yeah… I don't have anything to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sup guys! I should be doing homework but here I am updating. In my defense it doesn't make much sense and I can do it in class soon.**

 **Stiles: It's not that difficult.**

 **Me: Shut up smarty pants. Also Derek was never taken by Kate and therefore never ended up in his teenage form (I loved that whole thing but it doesn't really work in terms of the plot here) and Liam is already bitten by the time Barry goes back to Beacon Hills (however Barry hasn't met Liam)**

 **Disclaimer Here → Blah, blah, blah, everything.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Apparently Roy had 'died' when Stiles was away. Which meant that he, like the Bat kid that just gave him a smirk when asked his name (but Roy had told him later that he had died at the hands of the Joker), was legally dead. That was going to get them some odd looks, especially since every in Star knew Roy's face. Him being the Green Arrow meant his face was plastered everywhere for a long time, making it difficult to hide.

"What's with the whole white streak?" Stiles asked the Bat's kid, playing with his quarterstaff as his pack interrogated Oliver.

"Lazarus Pit, brought me back," Bat's kid growled, "When are we going again Roy?"

Cheeks flooding with color, Stiles looked down. While he had never met Batman, or any of the other kids, he knew of them. Only two had died, both had returned. While one was a lot younger, Stiles also wasn't sure their actual identities. Batman was very thorough when it came too keeping their identities a secret. He was certain he could figure it out if he only was able to go to Gotham and actually manage to piece together all the information.

"We can go now," Roy replied with a smile, "Let me just say bye to Stiles."

"I'll wait outside," Bat kid replied.

"You just want to smoke."

There was no reply, except getting flipped the bird, as Bat kid left. Roy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Stiles. For a while there was only silence.

"If you need anything, call me or Jay," Roy replied.

"Jay?" Stiles asked, "And I don't have your number."

"Jason Todd, Robin II. Also known as Red Hood. And I got Felicity to put our phone numbers in your phone, without you knowing," Roy smirked slightly, "It wasn't that difficult. Jason might seem harsh, but he's really just a fluffy bunny and if you need help he will be there."

"Thanks Roy."

"Don't mention it. I gotta go before Jason leaves or fills the car up with cigarette smoke. Dude dies once and thinks he's immortal," Roy grumbled as he walked out of the apartment.

A small snort escaped him. Yeah, he knew what that was like. Peter was like that sometimes too, though usually he tried to avoid those situations. Most would think dying once would be enough for people to be more careful. But no, they just had to think they were immortal and put themselves in risky situations.

He met Oliver in the Foundry later, leaving his friends in the hands of Felicity. It was with a promise to come by later and actually hang out once they toured Star.

"Stiles, you gonna train or what?" Oliver called, holding his own quarterstaff.

"How about escrima sticks?" Stiles suggested, standing up.

"Jack of all trades, master of none kinda thing?" Thea said, "How about master of all?"

Stiles just shrugged in response, "Need to become a Jack of all trades first don't I?"

"Touche."

"Laurel," Oliver called, the young woman looking up and walking over, "You train with escrima sticks? Best to start Stiles small and work up?"

"Are you saying I'm an easy target, because you are wrong," Laurel snapped.

A small snicker escaped Stiles at the barely noticeable terror on Oliver's face. Who knew that he was secretly scared of angry woman. Though, Stiles reflected with a wince, all the girls he knew were scary when angry too. Honestly it was probably a good idea to be scared of them. Girl's were, are,… horrifying when they're mad. Any smart guy would be scared.

"Not what I meant Laurel," Oliver said easily, still looking scared if only too Stiles, "You use them more than I do at any rate."

"Alright," Laurel agreed, pulling them out of her boots and sashaying over to Stiles, "Do you need any?"

Pulling out his quarterstaff Stiles ordered the mountain ash to shift. The wood separated down the middle and shrunk down into the size of escrima sticks. It felt like an extension of his arm and he silently hoped that it would be easy to do. Silently Laurel fixed his positioning, which wasn't much different than how it was using a quarterstaff. At least if he had to switch in the midst of battle it would be easier.

"Raise your hands, almost like a fist fight," Laurel ordered, "There you go."

Without warning Laurel began to fight. Raising the escrima sticks in defense, her own striking against his, Stiles dodged. Strike after strike came at Stiles and he dodged as well as he could. There was no way for him to put his own strike in, Laurel raining strikes on him. Eventually he found an opening and swung his foot, hitting her in the side. Laurel grunted and he began to rain his own strikes on her, adapting quickly. Before he could land a winning blow Laurel swiped his legs out from under him. A forearm pressing against his throat.

"I yield," Stiles sighed, pushing gently on her forearm.

"You're good," Laurel complemented, "There is always something to improve on however."

"Even if you are the best on the world, you can always improve," Oliver agreed, crossing his arms.

Groaning softly Stiles returned to his feet, rubbing his sore neck. No wonder Oliver was scared of Laurel, she knew just where to hit for it to hurt. Briefly he wondered where she had learned it before brushing that thought away. While he hadn't personally met Sara, he had heard a lot from the original team Arrow. All good things too, so he assumed Sara had at least taught some to Laurel.

"How did you learn that?" Stiles asked, collapsing onto a random chair (Felicity's normal spot) and spinning in a circle, "Oliver definitely didn't train you. Too feminine fighting for that."

"Feminine?" Laurel sounded offended.

"Not a bad thing. But Oliver is very brash and manly in his fighting. Nothing like you."

A grin flashed across Laurel's face and she sent a small smirk to Oliver. It was around this time that Stiles realized just what time it was. Yelping he jumped it his feet, ignoring the aches spreading across his body. Oliver snickered softly and Stiles flipped him the bird as he rushed out of the Foundry and returned to the streets.

Only minutes later did he appear at a Big Belly Burger, where his pack was waiting for him. They were already eating, some food left on the side for him (including some curly fries, SCORE!). Slouching in the seat next to Derek, ignoring the small sting from his sore body, Stiles took a fry and put it between his lips.

"Sorry I'm late, Ollie sent Laurel at me. She's tougher then she looks," Stiles grumbled, chewing on the fry.

"He set Laurel on you?" Felicity exclaimed in shock, dropping her burger.

"Laurel?" Kira questioned.

"One of Oliver's exes, for good reason too. Ollie was a bit of a playboy when he was younger."

"They're still friends?" Scott asked, looking shocked.

Snorting, Stiles tried his best to cover it by eating another fry. Everyone glanced at him but didn't say a thing. Almost like they didn't think whatever he had to say was important.

"I wouldn't say that," Felicity conceded softly, "They're both kinda, walking on eggshells per say."

A knowing glance was sent Stiles way from Felicity and he rolled his eyes. That was kinda an understatement. They were each at each other's throats constantly. If one wasn't snapping the other one was. It was almost funny, but also kinda sad. There was so much UST in there, but there was also some between Felicity and Oliver. Honestly they all needed to get laid.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles shivered at the warm air against his skin, "Mostly Laurel and Oliver's weird relationship."

"Really?"

Refusing to shiver again Stiles nodded, stuffing some more fries into his mouth. That way it was more difficult for them to get him into the conversation. Which was fine with him. Right now he was tired and sore and really just wanted to sleep. But mostly he was hungry.

"Stiles?" Lydia nudged him gently, breaking him out of his thoughts, "You know you have a burger too and not just fries?"

 _ *********TWDCF**********_

A few weeks later they returned to Central City, just in time for their junior year. It had come too fast for Stiles too truly want. The summer had flown by too fast and he was unsure if he actually wanted too return to Beacon Hills. Going back to Beacon Hills opened up all the wounds once again, the wounds that had not fully healed. Heart feeling as though it was shattered into millions of pieces once again.

"You okay son?" Dad asked, leaning against his doorframe.

"Not really," Stiles admitted, sitting at his desk with the red ball of yarn between his fingers.

"You can talk to me if you ever need anything. But right now it's time for school."

"Joy."

Pushing back from the desk Stiles grabbed his key and backpack. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder Stiles ran downstairs and turned over his jeep. His precious jeep that did so much for him. Only moments later did he show up at school, parking the car and immediately going to the library. He would need some things there before he actually went into the school.

Going up the stairs Stiles scanned the names of the books. Nope, nope, nope, ah there it is. Pulling the book out he noticed one of the initials on the shelf. Pushing some of the books aside helped him read it more, D.H. Derek Hale? It was possible. What other D.H.'s are there in Beacon Hills? Not many. Much less ones that actually came to Beacon Hills. It was only as he stared at the initials that he realized just what the feelings he had for the werewolf. This feeling was a slap on the face and a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Well, this is new," Stiles muttered, quickly rushing to check out his book.

There was no way these feelings were mutual. All Derek saw him as was the spaz kid that got his best friend bitten by his uncle. Or even at best, a researcher. Barely even worth his attention. If there even were any feelings, it was probably something like little brother. How would it ever be anything along the lines of that kind of… feelings.

"Stupid Stiles, stupid," Stiles grumbled to himself, "Why did you have to do this? Falling in love with someone who can never love you back."

With that, he left the library. He'd have a freak out after school

 _ ************TWDCF***********_

More and more notes had been appearing in places that he knew Snart had been at. A few had even been showing up at his house, in his room. Each getting more and more suggestive and crude, a few causing a blush to spread across his face. The notes were hidden in his underwear drawer, stuffed in the back inside of a box. Stiles had given it too him, made of some kind wood and metal mix. Silver and lead if he remembered right, mountain ash wood too.

"Earth to Barry," Iris said.

They were walking down a small path. The day was over for them and they had decided to take a walk near the coast, still within Central City Park. It was one of the few days that he didn't have any Flash duties. Like the villains were all just taking the day off, for now at least. Who knew how long that was going to last.

"Barry," Iris repeated, "Are you even paying attention?"

"Sorry," Barry said, looking over at Iris, trying to see what he had seen in her just last year, "Lost in thought."

"Penny for them?"

"Just a case." Not one hundred percent of a lie, a lot of Snart's notes had shown up in his crime scenes, "Can't say too much about it."

"You and Dad with your secrets." She stopped in front of a park bench and looked over at Barry, "I'm a journalist, you can tell me things."

"I think that's exactly why I shouldn't tell you these things."

All he got in response was a small glare. Ignoring the glare he looked over at the water. There wasn't really anything interesting to look out over there, but it was better than looking at Iris. She was scary, girls were scary in general, but Iris was very very scary.

With the whole thing with Snart, the notes, the innuendos, the flirting during their fights, and more; Barry wasn't sure what his feelings for Iris were anymore. It wasn't the same as it had been just a year ago. That his feelings could change so much in such a short time. Maybe it was just how confusing everything has been lately.

"Barry?" A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, startling him. "Are you okay?"

Turning his head, Barry stared at Iris. Thoughts whirled around in his head. There was really only one way to know for sure. A way that he really hoped would not get him slapped. Hand cupping Iris' cheek, her silky hair covering the back of his hand. Confusion gleamed in her dark eyes, Barry starting to second guess himself. Taking a deep breath he leaned forwards, capturing their lips together. He wasn't sure what he expected in the kiss. Fireworks, sparks, something more than just lips on lips. There was nothing. He felt nothing for her.

Breaking the kiss apart Barry was ready to just lay down on the floor and have an existential crisis. All his life he'd been chasing after Iris. Now he had no feelings for her. Instead he was in love with a criminal, a villain. How messed up was he? A CSI, working for the police department, as well as the Flash, a superhero that fought against the man he was in love with.

"I've got to go," Barry said softly, mind whirling a thousand miles an hour.

He needed to talk to someone, Stiles wouldn't judge him as much as the others would. Especially when it came too this kind of thing. Joe was possibly the worst person to ever tell about this, Iris a close second. Speeding away before anything could happen, before she could say anything, Barry headed towards Beacon Hills.

Stiles was already there, sitting on the couch doing homework. Stopping in the middle of the living room Barry stomped out his burning shoes. All he got from Stiles was a raised eyebrow, the pencil hanging limply from his hands. Unsure of what to say Barry stood there awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" Stiles asked, a hint of snark in his tone.

"Umm…"

"I'm sure you didn't run I don't even know how many miles just to stand in my living room."

It was beginning to get awkward just standing there. Sitting down on the other couch, that was across from Stiles, Barry bounced his knee up and down. His younger brother dropped his pencil on the table, it rolling into the textbook on the table. Mind working on overdrive, noticing every single little detail. The minor tear in the couch, a loose thread on the end of Stiles sweatshirt, a worn spot on the floor, and even more.

"Barry," Stiles prodded.

"I don't even know… I thought." Barry put his head on his hands, the beginning of tears starting. "I'm not even sure anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've always thought I liked Iris. But recently I've been starting to realize that I don't. I… I love someone else. I can't even have him."

"Him?"

"Kinda questioning my sexuality right now…"

"Who are you falling for Barry?" Stiles asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Fingering the sleeve of his sweatshirt, Barry refused to look at his younger brother. There was so much Stiles didn't know and even more that he was still piecing together. His brother was very smart, possibly even smarter than him at times, and it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out. It would only take him a few days, at most.

"Barry," Stiles repeated.

"Captain Cold, Leonard Snart. My nemesis," Barry whispered, rubbing at his damp eyes.

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in awhile. It's only human."

Nodding silently, Barry stared at his brother. It wasn't exactly what he needed. Honestly he wasn't sure exactly what he needed, what he was looking for when he came to his younger brother. Yet it seemed that something inside him was fixed and he was feeling a lot better now. No longer was he having an internal freakout (well… it wasn't as bad as it had been before).

"Besides," Stiles continued with a small smirk, "You should see the Flash's top ships on the internet. You and Cold do have quite a bit of smutty fanfictions out there."

"Stiles!" Barry exclaimed, face turning red.

"You should really look into them. And I suggest never even looking at the Flarrow stuff if you want to be able to look at Ollie in the eye ever again." Stiles just wouldn't shut up would he? "However I do have to ask…"

Barry fled the scene before the sentence could even finish. Laughter followed him out the door.

 _ ************TWDCF************_

Instead of returning to Central City, Barry decided to hang around in Beacon Hills for a bit. There weren't any pressing matters in Central at the moment, though Stiles would disagree, and even if there was he could be there in two minutes at the latest. It wasn't a school day either, so him and Stiles were free. Thankfully Stiles had dropped the whole… fan thing. That at least made it bearable. The knowledge of… _that_ wouldn't leave him now. Instead it lingered in the back of his mind, just there. Not the first thing, but not the last. Right now they were hanging out at the Sheriff's station, their Dad out on a case. Stiles had deemed it normal, a head-on collision on the road. Not fatal thankfully, but it was pretty bad.

"Hi," a gruff voice said.

Next to him Stiles turned, shock covering his features. Turning slightly as well Barry noticed Derek standing there, a smile on his face. Scoffing Barry shook his head before drinking his coffee. Both were so oblivious, it was adorable.

"Hey," Stiles fiddled with a pencil and gave Derek a small grin, "You remember Barry right?"

Derek only nodded and Barry felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. Yet at the same time he was sure Stiles would kill him later if he actually left the two alone. And gross, what would they get up too if he left? This was their Dad's office after all. That was disgusting, he needed brain bleach now.

"I'm going to get more coffee," Barry replied.

"Get me some?" Stiles asked.

"You don't need anymore coffee."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Barry. Rolling his eyes Barry brushed by Derek, giving him a small glare, before walking out of the Sheriff's office. Once he got outside he quickly ran to a coffee shop, grabbed himself some coffee (sue him he was tired, it'd been a long couple of days), before leaving again. On the way back his phone rang.

"Yeah?" Barry said, putting the phone on his shoulder and pressing it against his ear.

 _~Where are you?~_ Stiles asked.

"Leaving the coffee shop," Barry replied, shielding himself from the wind that was starting to blow, "Why?"

 _~Dad's in trouble~_

"What's going on Stiles?" The wind was blowing harder now and Barry was silently wondering why that was.

 _~The Benefactor. The car crash was caused by two hunters, mercenaries actually, looking for Parrish. They took Dad… Parrish got away. Dad… he… he umm~_

"Sacrificed himself." The wind stopped suddenly and Barry nearly fell do to the lack of pressure against him, "Are you having weird weather too?"

 _~It's a little odd. Deaton says it's the Nymphs and Dryads starting to freak out due to all the mercenary hunters around~_

Without the wind it was a lot easier to hear Stiles. The panic in the other boys voice was lessening due to talking to him, which was a good thing. There was no need for him to be panicking or go off on his own with a half-baked plan. Glancing around him Barry went into an alleyway, silently wondering if it would be worth it to possibly let his villains know that he was in Beacon Hills right now.

"Alright. Makes sense I guess." Not really. "Are you at Deaton's right now?"

 _~Yeah, Derek took me here. Parrish is here too. I think Scott, Liam, and Malia are on their way. Lydia and Kira are still at the lake house.~_

"Tell Derek thanks, though he can probably hear me. Umm, who's Liam?"

Barry had taken the time last time he was in Beacon Hills to get to know all the shortcuts, which he was now taking. The Vet's Office wasn't that far away from where he was and there was no way he was bringing his villains to Beacon Hills. None at all. It'd be best for him to stay under the radar for now. Unless they absolutely needed him to save his dad.

 _~You haven't met him yet. He's Scott's beta, bit him to save him from falling off a roof. It's a long story… when will you be here?~_

"Almost there, just gotta cross the street."

Opening the doors to the vet clinic Barry entered the room. Hopefully his secret identity would stay secret a bit longer. While he may know about werewolves and stuff, not exactly his favorite thing to know, they didn't know about him. He hoped it would stay that way. Hanging up the second he got inside Barry was ushered into the back by, who he assumed, was Deaton.

"Mr. Allen, it's been a few years," Deaton said, even as Stiles tackled his brother in a hug, "You probably don't remember me."

"Sorry," Barry replied, returning Stiles' hug, "So what's going on? What's this about a Benefactor?"

"The Benefactor was funding mercenaries with stolen money in order to kill off the supernatural in Beacon Hills. We know who did it and she's been arrested and put away. But the money is still out there and we can't stop it yet! They're using him as bait," Stiles exclaimed.

"We found a note," Derek continued, resting a calming hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Please not another note from Cold. It was bad enough he knew who Barry really was but it was another thing to kidnap their Dad, or leave a note at the scene of the crime. Thankfully it wasn't, written in an unfamiliar handwriting but obviously a females. Narrowing his eyes Barry read the note.

 _If you want the Sheriff back you'll give us the Hellhound. No funny business. Every hour without the hound we'll cut into him. Every day and he loses a finger, then his toes. Once he's out of fingers and toes we'll slice his throat._

 _Much love,_

 _The Sirens_

Blood was stained on the note and immediately the CSI part of Barry started working over time. Moving to the operating table Barry set down the note before going through the cabinets, pulling out what looked to the others to be random drugs and chemicals but was really specific things. Then he grabbed the rest of what he needed and turned to Stiles.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything that we know was stained with Dad's blood?" he asked.

"Uh…" Stiles looked at Derek for help.

"There was so much blood at the scene I couldn't tell whose was whose," Derek replied with a small shrug, "And with all the conflicting smells on the note, I can't tell if it was Sheriff Stilinski's or not."

Sighing softly Barry set down the chemicals before looking over at Derek with narrowed eyes. This note didn't say where to go to deliver the hellhound, just said to deliver the hellhound. They didn't want the note to state where to find them in case the police got their hands on it. Mind working quickly Barry cocked his head to the side at Derek.

"What do you smell?" he asked.

"What?!"

"What. Do. You. Smell."

"Blood, charcoal, gas, lemons, metal," Derek started listing off.

"Lemons?"

It seemed Stiles was following his train of thought, brushing past Deaton to grab a box of matches. Why the vet had a box of matches was unknown to Barry but he was glad for it. Lighting a match Barry held it underneath the paper, not close enough for it to catch fire but close enough for it to heat up. Sure enough a hidden note appeared on the paper.

 _Abandoned Railroad Station, you know where it is._

"Where is that?" Barry demanded, not having found it on his 'tour' of Beacon Hills.

"Derek?" Stiles glanced over at the beta werewolf, "You wanna take this one?"

A low growl escaped Derek, "It's where my headquarters were when I was an alpha. I trained my pack there."

"I'm going to get him," Stiles picked up the quarterstaff that Oliver gave him.

Almost immediately Barry felt a rush of fear go through him. It was completely irrational, he knew from experience that Stiles could take care of himself, but the thought of him going off alone. Before Derek could say anything, and Barry knew he was gearing up to, Barry cut him to the chase.

"Not without me you aren't," Barry told him, crossing his arms, "For all we know it's a trap."

"It's the only lead we have!" Tears were brimming in his younger brother's eyes and Barry felt like an absolute bastard. Which he kinda was thinking about it, but like… in the actual sense of the word.

"I know, okay? Believe me I know. But do what Ollie taught you if you really want to do this. Better safe than sorry. Be smart."

Barry tapped his brother's temple, watching him take a deep brother and let it out slowly. Smiling a little Barry patted his shoulder as his brother nodded. Now there was the smart brother he knew. The one that didn't dart head first into situations without a plan (that one time with Sylvia didn't exactly count, though he was fairly certain Stiles had part of a plan).

"Alright, agree?" Barry asked.

Stiles nodded silently, swallowing deeply. It looked almost like Stiles didn't trust his voice, which Barry could understand. Whenever he got like this his voice broke and he never sounded like he truly meant whatever he said. Multiple times it had gotten him into awkward situations. Briefly he wondered if something like that was genetic.

"Let's get going," Barry replied.

"You don't have a weapon," Derek reminded him, his arms crossed.

"I have my teeth. Come on Stiles."

 _ *************TWDCF**********_

Everything was a blur, the fight with the Sirens, blood on his hands, the ride to the hospital. He wasn't sure what happened, if the Sirens were even still alive. At one point, during one of the clearer moments that he remembered, Barry had been holding his wrists gently. A damp towel running over his hands and fingers, gently cleaning up the blood. It was a dark towel, so he couldn't see the blood gathering on it, but he could see the blood on his hands disappearing. Without his knowledge his other hand, still bloody, reached over and grabbed his brother's wrist. Barry didn't say anything, squeezing Stiles' wrist that was in his hand, and just continued to clean that hand off.

"What happened?" Stiles croaked.

"You got a nasty hit to the head, courtesy of one of the Sirens. She snuck up behind you as you went to Dad," Barry told him, gently removing Stiles' hand from his wrist and moving to clean that hand.

"And?"

There was a brief moment of silence, "The Sirens shot themselves when they realized that the police were on their way. Remember we called them when we found Dad. They shot Dad too, it would have been fatal too if you hadn't stopped the bleeding. That's why you have blood on your hands by the way."

"Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery right now. But he should be fine."

That answer hadn't lifted any of the weight off of his chest, but it was better than the other answer that was floating around in his head. Now all he had was a pounding headache, lessened a bit due to the icepack that he was pressing against it. A few minutes ago Dad woke up and Barry had informed him of what had happened. Needless to say he wasn't happy and Stiles was sure that his headache was only going to get worse.

"I'm the dad," he pointed to himself, "You're the son," he pointed to Barry and Stiles.

Barry shook his head slightly, moving closer, "Dad-"

He was cut off, "I take care of you."

Stiles watched as his brother looked away, eyes wet and swallowing deeply. There were multiple reasons he could think of that would garner a reaction like that from Barry. All of them connected to the Flash and probably had some things to do with him. While their Dad knew about werewolves, he didn't know of his son's other lives. The vigilante parts of it in particular. Where Stiles was only Nightbolt when he was with Ollie or Barry, and once with the Legends but no one needed to know about that (it wasn't like he had gone through time. He just helped them out with a quick anomaly a few weeks ago, pretending not to notice the ring on Snart's finger) Barry was the Flash just about every single day. Only getting brief breaks when he was in Beacon Hills (and even then he had to leave to the be the Flash)

"We're supposed to take care of each other." Stiles flashed his eyes up to his brother and dad, knowing he probably looked like death warmed over.

That was what happened when he had a panic attack. Judging by how gentle Barry had been with him, he was fairly certain he had one. Which would explain how exhausted he felt, the slight shaky feeling he had, and even the cold.

Barry's eyebrows rose slightly, obviously conceding Stiles' point, before swallowing and nodding. It seemed both had given up, his Dad leaning back in the bed and staring at the ceiling with Barry looking close to breaking. Squeezing his brother's hand Stiles curled up in bed. Maybe a nap would be good for him. Yeah. That sounded okay.

 _******DREAM******_

 _Creeping through the vents, much like he did at Oliver's apartment, Stiles looked through a grate. Tied to a post was his father, and there didn't seem to be any Siren's nearby, unconscious. A shaky exhale left Stiles and he gently pulled the grate up and out of the vent, laying it across from him. Slipping out, feet first, Stiles dropped to the ground. The mountain ash quarterstaff unraveled itself from his arm, forming in his hand. Glancing around Stiles didn't see anyone still, no Sirens, no Barry, no other possible captured prisoners._

" _Dad," Stiles whispered, rushing to his side._

 _His father was conscious, eyes wide staring at him. A gag was over his mouth and Stiles worked at getting it out. Barry was here somewhere, hopefully calling the police. There was a camera, barely noticeable, attached to his collar. They had agreed no communication, someone might hack the radio, but a camera was much less likely to be caught._

" _The police are on their way Dad," Stiles promised, once he got the gag off._

" _Look out!" his Dad exclaimed, a second later Stiles felt wood connect with his head._

 _Everything was going in and out of focus now. It felt like he was underwater, blood rushing through his ears. A gunshot rang out and his Dad cried out in pain. Dad. He was hurt. Stiles crawled over to him, pressing his hands against the bullet wound. Blood squished between his fingers, coating his hand in the red vital liquid. It seeped between his fingers and Stiles pressed firmer. Another gunshot rang out, a thump echoing behind him. The Siren shot herself._

" _STILES! DAD!" Barry exclaimed, rushing over to his side._

 _Blood seemed to be flowing freely from the bullet wound. Tears blurred Stiles' already unfocused vision. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother's shaky hand press against his Dad's neck, checking for a pulse. A second later the hand pulled away, looking down sadly._

" _He's gone," Barry whispered._

" _NO! YOU'RE LYING! DAD! DAD! NO!"_

 _Another gunshot rang out, Barry falling forward limply. A clean shot straight through his head, blood dribbling out of it. Horrified Stiles fell backwards, bloody hands covering his mouth in horror. Tears streamed down his face, mingling with the blood on his hands. Turning to see who shot Barry, he saw himself. Gun in hand, blood splattered on his clothes and face. The worst part was, his other self seemed calm. As though he had not a care in the world. Acting like he hadn't just killed his own brother._

" _No," Stiles whispered, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!"_

" _Stiles!" his other self exclaimed, but that was his brother's voice. "Stiles!"_

 _*********DREAM*********_

A choked sob escaped his lips, eyes opening suddenly. Above him his brother loomed, face concerned. It took a bit for him to fully calm down enough to realize where he was. This wasn't the hospital.

"Barry?" Stiles voice cracked and he internally winced.

"I'm right here, you okay?" Barry asked, brushing some of Stiles' hair off of his forehead.

Subtly leaning into the touch, okay maybe not so subtly because Barry shifted closer and silently pulled Stiles into him, Stiles chose not to answer. There was no way he could lie to Barry, not convincingly enough at least. Not right now. There was no way. So he stayed silent, soaking in his brother's touch.

"Stiles," his brother prodded gently, tightening his grip around him.

"Dad'll be okay right?" Stiles chose to say instead, hiding his shaking hands between his legs.

"He'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be okay. I promise."

But how much of a lie was that?

 _ **Please Read the Author Note since it has to due with Allison's return. You can skip to the Caps of Allison's name if you don't want to read my ranting.**_

 **Me: SOOOOOOOOO, timeline is going to be a bit skewed from her but trust me. It's gonna all work out. Maybe. This is the part that is a bit difficult for me to right and I think in the next part Allison will show up again (Yay!) but so far I'll give you what I'm thinking.**

 **!ALLISON NOTICE HERE!**

 **Allison is going to come back, but with Roy and Jason probably. Due to Jason's connections with Talia (for those of you who don't know who that is she's Nyssa's older sister and the mother of Damian Wayns (most recent Robin (as far as I know) and the only biological son of Batman (currently) who is kinda annoying and only likes Nightwing) they found out about Allison still being alive. Rha's thought that she'd be a good addition to his assassin's and brought her back to life using the Lazarus Pit. Only issue is she can't kill the one that killed her because she has no access to the Oni that killed her. Good news, she already had darkness surrounding her soul and therefore she doesn't have the bloodlust, yay! Bad news, she can't stay in Beacon Hills since she's dead. Basically she's taking the place of Kori (who I don't actually know a lot about) in the Outlaws. So yeah… that's how I'm thinking I'm gonna bring her back. Plus it gives Jason more of a reason to actually be in the story rather than just due to my whims. Thoughts?**

 **!ALLISON NOTICE END!**

 **Review Request Here - That author note is actually important so if you skipped it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HEYA! This chapter is going to be confusing at first so please bear with me.**

 **Stiles: She's not kidding.**

 **Me: No I'm not.**

 **Disclaimer Here → I don't even know if I believe…**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _****A Few Months Earlier****_

Everything was black, there was no sound, no movement, no feeling. Just... nothingness. But then suddenly, everything came back. All at once. A scream erupted, from where though? Who was screaming? Boiling water seeped into her body, into her bones. Burning and putting her back together piece by piece. It went into her mouth, down her throat, into her lungs. The water entered through the wound in her stomach, even as it healed. Green liquid entered her bloodstream, her brain, her muscles, even her hair. Eyes snapped open, a deadly green even as she surfaced the water. The scream died off and she looked around, her eyes returning to a brown color but with a greenish tint in the back. There were people around her, people she didn't know. Or did she? She couldn't remember who she was, but it was slowly coming back.

Her name, Allison? That sounded right, Allison Argent. She was, how old was she? Seventeen or was she eighteen? What day was it, what month? Hell what year was it? A few more memories crept into her mind, her death the number one. Eyes widening even more she looked around, noticing that she was in her favorite clothes. They were dripping wet and the color was faded, but it was still her favorite clothes. A purple dress, black combat boots, and an off-white leather jacket. There was a silver dagger in her boot, she could feel it pressing against her leg, and an arrow up her sleeve. Good, now she could get out of here.

Leaping out of the pool, the water a deathly green, she pulled out the dagger and stabbed the first man in the neck. All around her the people, who were they?, pulled out weapons and began attacking her. Moving on autopilot she fought them off, killing and maiming them as she went. Her silver dagger was soon stained with blood, the arrow in her sleeve was now in someone's eye. Jumping out of the window, into the darkness below, she finally felt free.

 _****Around A Week or So Later****_

Crouched on the rooftop of a building, one of the first cities she had found, Allison watched the people below. She had been following them for weeks, watching them fight off their enemies. People called them the Outlaws; Arsenal and Redhood. Fighting off crime, or more accurately killing, effectively. The black and gold mask on her face protected her identity, not that most people would connect the late Allison Argent to her. Even if it was true that she was Allison Argent, no one would think to look into it. The pack might try to find out who was using the identity of their late friend however. There was no way she'd let them know, no way that she could ever go back.

"We know you're watching us. You've made quite a name for yourself, Quiver," Arsenal called up, "Why don't you come down."

One eyebrow raising, she knew that Redhood used to be a batkid and Arsenal had been Green Arrow's protege, she jumped off of the building and landed next to them. Her outfit was a simple one, there was no way she could constantly where the clothes she was buried in, a black corset with lace trimming that fell beyond her hips and ended on her upper-thighs. Black leather pants clad her legs, easy to move in and also extremely flattering on her finger. She wore the same black combat boots she had been buried in though, surprisingly not worn through yet. Weapons were hidden along her body. Black arm guards that doubled as a place to hold the smaller weapons covered her forearms, one was also an assassin's blade. Chains were connected to her hips by a belt, easily used as a whip. A quiver of arrows were on her back and the bow was tightly held in her grip.

"So, I'm guessing GA was your mentor? Though you could be a batkid considering how many weapons you have on you? Oh, is that an assassin's blade? Roy I need to get one," Redhood said.

"No you don't Jason," Arsenal replied with a low growl.  
"Did you just call me down here to argue?" Allison demanded, silently making a reminder to herself that their names were Roy and Jason.

"No, we called you here to make an offer. You've got skills, talents, abilities. We know about your stint with the werewolf pack, we know you're a hunter. In fact we know your friends."

"Leave them out of this!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Jason muttered, crossing his arms, "You wanna be part of the Outlaws. Once you're in we become your family and this family will watch your back."

It was a good offer. Not to mention she wouldn't be solo anymore. They also wouldn't judge her for killing, unlike all the other superheroes she had (briefly) met. Narrowing her eyes she silently judged them. It seemed they were truthful, even if she couldn't see their own eyes, and from what she had seen they were as close (if not closer) than family.

"Alright, I'll join you."

 _****PRESENT****_

 _ ***********TWDCF***********_

This plan was insane. It wouldn't be long, they knew, for all the mercenaries and hunters to come after them. Might as well be on their own terms. If this plan worked, and it should, then the hunters will either leave them alone or they would (and this was only if it was a last resort) die. Stiles was hoping beyond hope that it didn't happen and had a backup plan that Barry would come in as the Flash if need be.

"Only if you have too. If they can catch your smell, and smell lingers, they'll figure out who you are soon enough," Stiles told him.

"Where are you going to be?" Barry demanded, tapping his fingers quickly and impatiently on the table.

"I'm helping Lydia. She might be a banshee but she has next to no control over her powers. I have no powers. We are the only two that would be a… liability." The word tasted bitter on his tongue. "There. They won't go after me since I'm not on the list, but I need to protect Lydia in case a hunter goes after her."

"Alright. But call me or Ollie, or heck even Roy if you need anything."

"You're the only one that might get here in time Barry. But I won't need it, they're not going to come to the lake house if the plan works."

Stiles shifted, hoping that Barry wouldn't call him out. He was nowhere near the level he wanted to be, or needed to be in his mind. That would only be when he could beat Oliver and Laurel, which wouldn't be anytime soon. Sighing softly he ran a hand through his hair. Right now the brothers were standing outside of the soundproof room that Lydia was inside of. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

 **From: Alpha Scotty**

 **911**

Grimacing Stiles looked at his brother. Looks like it was time for Barry to go in as backup. His brother nodded silently, leaving in a flash of lightning. Hands shaking slightly Stiles looked back at the soundproof room. If anything happened in there he wouldn't know about it, though there was no other way into the room but through the door. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and entered the room.

Lydia was on her knees, staring at something behind the record player. Confused Stiles closed the door behind him, moving closer to where Lydia was. It seemed like she hadn't noticed he had entered the room. Joining her by the wall Stiles noticed what she was looking at. A wire, that was plugged into the wall but wasn't attached to anything else. Without warning she punched the wall, startling Stiles.  
"Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed, rushing to her side.

Except, there was a hole in the wall; drywall, plaster, and paint dusted the carpet floor. Eyes widening in shock Stiles helped Lydia pull the wall apart. The dust spread and covered their clothes with a thin white layer. Slowly the whole grew and grew, showing more and more of what was behind it. Gigantic computer data bases were hidden behind the wall, all on, all sending out some sort of information.

"We have to turn them off," Lydia said.

"Unplug it?" Stiles suggested, finding the end of the plug and yanking on it.

Immediately the machines whirred to a stop, the lights fading. Had it worked? Was it over? Only time would tell. His phone buzzed and he immediately pulled it out. Lydia looked over his shoulder to see what it was about.

 **From: Lightning Strike**

 **It's over.**

There was also another text.

 **From: Sourwolf**

 **Pack meeting, my loft.**

The two teenagers looked at each other. A pack meeting, now? Immediately after the whole fiasco with the mercenary hunters. There could only be one reason for it. Derek had figured it out. Sighing softly he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Need a ride?" Stiles asked, all he got was a nod.

 _ ***********TWDCF**********_

It was a tight lipped ask, order, for him to meet them at Derek's loft. Judging by the lack of directions or address the adult beta werewolf had figured out who he was. At first he considered just not going, but Stiles trusted them. He trusted Stiles. That was good enough for now.

So he met them there, waiting in the main room. The same room that he saw Eobard Thawne across the street, the same one that he took Stiles from to keep him safe. It was surprising just how much had happened in this room, between him and his younger brother, despite how little time he has spent in Beacon Hills.

They trickled in, one by one. Stiles and Lydia were surprisingly one of the first ones there, with Malia and Kira the last. Once everyone was there, except one Peter Hale but that wasn't exactly surprising, Derek gave him a knowing look. Sighing softly Barry hooked his thumbs under the cowl and pulled it backwards and off. He glanced up at a surprised Derek, who stepped back.

"I don't think he's likes us," Derek said.

"Then what is he?" Lydia asked.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea."

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira," Scott replied.

Derek gave Scott a disbelieving look, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Watching his brother more than the others, Barry saw his brother move over to the older werewolf. One of his brother's hands touched Derek's bicep in an almost comforting gesture.

"Well, this is a little out of my experience," Derek replied almost harshly.

It seemed that Stiles held Derek back from saying anything harsher. They were cute together. Barry approved of them, not that he'd tell anyone that unless they asked him. Besides he was sure if he said something someone would, quite literally, bite his head off. Best to stay quiet. Except to explain what he was.

"I'm human," Barry informed them.

"No human can do that," Malia growled.

"Like no human should be able to manipulate mountain ash?" Stiles snarked.

"Only humans can manipulate mountain ash," Lydia reminded him.

"Well, the scientific term is actually meta-human or meta for short. The particle accelerator explosion mixed with a lightning bolt and chemicals actually created me. Totally scientific explanation for me, and probably you too. Don't have any werewolves in Central as far as I know. Or in Star," Barry cut in before an argument could start.

"You mean there's more of you?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Umm, there's at least one other speedster that I know of. But yeah there's more Meta's. Firestorm and Ghost are the only good ones I know of."

"Ghost wasn't at first. But she was kinda possessed… and dead," Stiles wrinkled his nose.

Judging by the disbelieving looks at Stiles it seemed that they didn't believe him. However Barry was sure that there were videos somewhere, possibly youtube, of Ghost's attacks. Maybe Stiles would show them later. Quietly thinking Barry wondered who else out there were metahumans or if any of them were good. Then again, what exactly determined good and evil?

 _~Barry, why are you at Beacon Hills? Tell Stiles hi from me~_ Cisco said through the comm, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Who was that?" Malia demanded, her eyes glowing blue.

"Heeeeey Cisco," Barry said, shifting, "There was kinda an issue and a minor freakout. But it's okay now. I'll be back soon."

 _~Now~_ Caitlin's voice came over, _~Cold made an appearance again. He's calling for you~_

His heart skipped a beat and he bit his lip. Was he ready for this? Yes. Did he want to confront Cold? Not really. However if he was calling out for the Flash (hopefully just the Flash and not Barry Allen, that would bring up too many questions) it would look weird if he didn't. Glancing over at the others, the werewolves all looking at him with narrowed eyes and Stiles with understanding, Barry flashed out of there. The speedforce greeted him like an old friend, urging him along. Soon he was in front of Cold, inside of a jewelry shop with the workers frozen.

"See you got my call. Been getting my notes?" Snart leaned against the glass box holding a diamond necklace. A small flush crept up his neck.

 _~What notes? Barry…~_

Without really thinking Barry turned off the comm, cutting Caitlin off. He was soooo going to get an earful from them later. There was no doubt about that. Maybe even a full on lecture about why he should never turn his comm off in the middle of a mission.

"I have." Did his voice sound strangled?

A predatory grin crossed Snart's face and Barry shivered. However he kept up the best poker face of his life, which didn't say much. There was a reason he never played poker. Snart gestured at his cowl with his freeze gun, but Barry didn't move. It wasn't a threatening move.

"They listening in?" Snart asked, demanded more like.

"No, turned it off," Barry replied.

"Really? So we're all alone?"

"Uh." Barry swallowed. That could either mean something bad or… "What about the cameras?"

"Shut off. Not that difficult."

"I imagine."

No one knew what was going in here. The thought scared Barry a bit. Yet Snart had never actually harmed him before. Never hits that could kill him or seriously injure him. Slow him down sure, but never that bad. He couldn't help but trust Snart.

"You scared?" Snart demanded.

"Not really," Barry replied.

"Should be. I could kill you?"  
"But you won't."  
"A bit cliche there Red."

Later Barry would leave with a small smile on his face, the jewelry still in their cases. But Snart was not apprehended that day. If anyone asked, Barry was too slow.

 _ ********TWDCF********_

Unsurprisingly Derek, Stiles, and Scott showed up in Central City the next day. If it hadn't been a three day weekend, like Barry knew it was, he would have run them back home himself. It looked like he wasn't the only one to make a move (though technically Snart had made the first move). Derek and Stiles' hands were entangled in a way only couples did. They caught him at work, the notes from Snart (including one from last night telling him to meet him at a safe house) in his hands.

"Oooh, what are those?" Stiles let go of Derek's hand and bounded over to him.  
"Notes. Don't touch… Stiles!" Barry exclaimed after stuffing the notes in his pocket.

It was a bit too late, huh, for him to tell Stiles not to touch anything. Already his brother had picked up some acid (in a cup so it wasn't like it was touching his bare skin) and sniffing it. His brother's nose wrinkled and he gagged, setting it back down.

"Why do you have acid in a cup?" Scott demanded.

"Because I do. What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked, clearing the evidence folder off of his desk and setting it in a drawer.

"Do I need a reason to see my big bro?" Stiles demanded, collapsing in his usual swivel chair and spinning in lazy circles.

"When you can run at the speed of light no. But until then you do."

"Not fair."

Derek stayed quiet, standing behind Stiles' chair. Occasionally Barry would glance over to him. Cisco was supposed to be here soon and Barry desperately hoped it would be soon. Otherwise it was going to get even more awkward than it already was. Scott was just wandering around the room, nose twitching occasionally. However Stiles seemed content to spin in circles and Derek seemed no different than normal and comfortable standing near Stiles. Probably some weird werewolf protectiveness thing. Would that make them mates or something? Nope, not going there.

"Hey Barry I got the meta DNA… oh, hi?" Cisco cut off once he noticed the others in the room.

"Hey Cisco," Stiles waved.

"This is for a case and only a case. No other reason," Cisco started rambling and Barry desperately wished he would just shut up.

"We know he's the Flash," Scott said.

"How do you know that?!" Cisco demanded.

Ignoring them and taking the DNA sample from Cisco, Barry began running it through the databases. Behind him he heard a low growl and Barry turned back around, seeing Scott's red alpha eyes as he looked up at Cisco. Fear flitted across his friend's eyes before they widened with curiousity.

"Werewolves," Scott growled.

"No," Cisco looked way too happy, even as he laughed out the second no.

Sighing softly Barry handed Cisco back the DNA readout. There was a quiet thank you, the other male still in shock, as he left the room. Giving the others an exasperated look Barry crossed his arms. It would be weeks, no months, before Barry stopped hearing about how he knew werewolves. And when Caitlin caught wind of it…

"Either tell me why you're here or leave," Barry demanded.

Someone else walked into the room, someone that Barry had only met briefly. Isaac Lahey, arms crossed over his chest and looking very disgruntled. Returning to his sitting position Barry wondered when he had returned. Last he knew Isaac was in France, with Argent. Then again Argent was back in Beacon Hills. Maybe Isaac had returned with him?

"How is he going to help?" Isaac demanded.

"Can't you just trust me?" Stiles asked.

"Help with what? Stiles."

For a few minutes not a word was said. Instead Stiles and Isaac seemed to be having a staring contest, a single eyebrow risen on Isaac's side. Crossing his arms over his chest Barry settled down to wait, knowing that eventually one would crack. Scott wandered away again, occupying himself with staring at two chemicals mixing together.

"Just, watch this," Stiles said and gave Barry a look.

Sighing softly Barry got up and speed to the other side of Isaac, tapping his shoulder. The younger boy turned around before laughing a little. Blue eyes dancing with mirth. It always warmed Barry's heart at the obvious joy people got when seeing him run.

"Now will someone tell me what you need my help with?" Barry asked.

"So you know how Roy and Jay were talking about running into someone on one of their vigilante things and she joined their outcast group?" Stiles started, "Apparently that was Allison."  
"But she died," Barry started before reminding himself that both Sara and Thea had come back to life, "How do you know it's her?"  
"Well… Lydia is currently working on that."

"What do you need me to do?"

The four glanced at each other, each seemingly talking in their minds. It was eerily similar to Barry, but he couldn't place why. Dismissing it as something that probably had to do with Oliver and his protegees, Barry tried to decode the messages. Needless to say it didn't work.

"We aren't sure if we can trust her. If what Roy said is true she was brought back with a Lazarus pit or something," Stiles said, "Isn't that what brought back Sara?"

"Yeah… bloodlust. What do I need to do though?"

"Be there in case we need to call you suddenly."

Barry ran a hand through his hair and nodded. Of course he would be there if he needed them. However if what Stiles said was true, she had joined the Outcasts. That meant they wouldn't stay in Beacon Hills long anyways. He would check up on them tomorrow, he decided as they left. That way he could see it himself.

 _ **********TWDCF*********_

The pack was sitting around in the grass, watching Allison shoot. Roy and Jason were somewhere, Stiles wasn't exactly sure where. Not that he actually wanted to know, plausible deniability and all that. If they did something Stiles didn't want to be dragged into it. Best leave them to themselves.

It was slightly worrying though, watching Allison shoot the target. Everywhere her arrows hit would kill someone, like actually make them dead. A shiver ran down his spine and he bit his lip. This wasn't the Allison he had known, not really. There was no way. But it seemed he was the only one that had noticed the change. Lydia was standing right next to Allison, Scott and Kira were completely relaxed on the log with Liam sitting next to Scott and Mason.

An arrow was released from Allison's bow, but a streak of lightning caught it before skidding to a stop. Allison lowered her arm, biting her lower lip. His brother gave a small smile, the arrow in his hand pointed straight at his forehead.

"Nice try," Barry said.

Lydia pursed her lips together, "Try the Mongolian draw."

A small smile spread across Stiles' lips, his brother returning the arrow to Allison. The newly resurrected girl accepted it quietly, returning it to her string. Following Lydia's suggestion, Allison repositioned herself and drew back her bow in the Mongolian draw. Releasing the arrow it sliced through the air and hit the dummy where a human's eye would be. Wincing slightly Stiles moved closer to Derek, who just pulled him closer.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Barry asked, "Is school already out?"

"Last class was cancelled, teacher got sick the period before and there were no subs," Stiles explained.

"Makes sense. So what do you think?"  
His brother had lowered his voice at the question and Stiles knew that only the werewolves and himself could hear him anymore. Thinking quickly Stiles remembered talking to Allison yesterday night. She knew things only Allison could know, specific things. But at the same time it seemed that she was missing pieces of her memory, big black spots. For a while she couldn't remember where she had lived, what the name of the school was.

"I think it's her," his voice was also low, "She knows things but also seems to have missing spots in her memory."

"Oliver would know if that's common or not," Barry replied.

"So would Jason and Roy," Derek added, "Wasn't Jason revived in the pit?"

"As far as I know yeah," Stiles agreed, "But he isn't exactly forthcoming with information. Everything I know about him I've pieced together from conversations with Roy and doing my own research."

Silence reigned on the three, the other werecreatures just watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Biting down on his lip Stiles wondered if Roy would know. Those two were close, closer than just friends. They were family, even Allison was part of that family. While Stiles hadn't seen them in action he noticed the way they walked around each other, knowing where the other was going. As if any second they would need to fight. It was the same way with the Arrow Team, with Oliver and Barry, with himself and the others. Briefly he wondered just how the pack would react when they realized Allison wouldn't be staying.

A phone started to ring and Stiles watched as Barry fumbled with his pockets before pulling it out. Confusion flashed across Barry's face before he hovered his thumb over the screen. Then he pressed down on the screen and put the phone to his ear. Stiles couldn't hear anything but half of the conversation, which just confused him.

"I'll be right there… Yes I'll bring Stiles… Don't talk like he's going to die, you know him. He'll be back in it as soon as he get's out," Barry was standing slowly and Stiles watched him, what did this have to do with him, "Yes now."

A second later Stiles was pulled to his feet by his brother. One hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into the speed force.

 _ **********TWDCF**********_

Of course Oliver just had to get nicked with a poisonous sword. It wasn't like that was anything knew. And until they could get the cure (or more accurately figure out which of the many herbs that Oliver had was the cure-all herb thing) he was stuck slowly dying in the hospital. Because it wasn't too urgent, unlike how Felicity made it sound, Barry had made a detour for coffee. Which he had already finished and thrown away by the time they got here. Currently Stiles was trying to get his candy bar out of the vending machine, by shaking it. Barry was unsure if he should stop him or just let him continue.  
That was around the time the vending machine started to fall over. Thankfully Stiles moved out of the way before Barry had to intervene, hands out as though he could steady it. Gravity aiding it the vending machine fell to the ground with a loud crash, Stiles looking around to see if anyone noticed. Lips twitching Barry glanced down, holding in his laughter. It didn't keep the smile from appearing on his face and he shook his head.

"What just happened?" Laurel demanded, having heard the crash.

"The vending machine fought back," Barry replied, barely holding in his laughter.

"Who won?" Oliver asked, sitting up in the bed.

"I think it was a draw. Stiles didn't get his candy but the machine fell over."

"At least he didn't loose."

Like a kicked puppy Stiles entered the room, giving Oliver a small smile when he sat down. Just as Barry suspected there wasn't any candy in Stiles hand. After a few moment's consideration he decided not to say anything. Stiles was probably embarrassed enough without him adding too it.

"Have you guys found it yet?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet," Felicity replied.

"How long?"

"I'm not going to die," Oliver growled, despite looking like death warmed over.

"Last person to say that too me did die," Stiles snapped.

Resting a hand on Stiles' shoulder Barry gave a tight squeeze. While he didn't know which friend, or possibly family member, said that to Stiles, he knew that his brother needed some sort of comfort. The look in Oliver's eyes softened, just a tad.

"You'll be fine Ollie," Laurel told him, "Diggle is getting the herb right now."

Felicity gave Barry a look, glancing towards Stiles briefly before looking towards the door. Nodding in understanding Barry made an excuse about the bathroom, which if anyone was actually in the right mindset would've realized it was all BS, before leaving the room. A couple minutes later Felicity followed and joined him across the hall from the men's bathroom.

"You wouldn't have called me if it wasn't serious," Barry said.

"I looked at the video footage, Oliver lied about what it was. It wasn't a sword. Look," Felicity handed over her tablet and played the video.

It was black and white, at first Barry didn't see Oliver. But then he fell from the rooftops of one of the buildings, literally fell. A skull covered creature, a berserker if the picture Lydia had shown him of them was correct, jumped down next to him. The claw of this creature was poisonous to humans, Barry knew this (they had warned him as Stiles was one of the only ones in the pack that could die from getting even grazed by this), even if it just grazed. From what he could tell of Oliver's wound it had penetrated his side, the edge of it yes but it hadn't gone all the way through. If there was even a hint of the bone still inside of Oliver he would die within a day, even with the herb treatment.

"Is there any bone or anything still inside him?" Barry demanded, having paused the video after seeing the Berserker.

"Other than his own you mean?" Felicity winced, "Sorry, that wasn't funny."

"Felicity! It's important. Oliver could die if there is, even with the herbs."

"I don't know. I can ask a nurse or something?"

"No, they'll ask too many questions." Barry racked his brain, Melissa? She knew about the supernatural and would ask too many questions. "We need to get Oliver out of here. Can you get him to the foundry? I can get someone here."

"Who?!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Trust me."

Felicity stared at him, before sighing softly. All he needed was a nod and he was off. Questions could be answered later. Right now he just needed to get Melissa and bring her back to Star. She knew how to keep a secret and wouldn't tell anyone their identities. Without even pausing he grabbed Melissa out of the house, after leaving a note for Scott with the briefest explanation ever, and ran her to the foundry. True to their word Oliver and the others were already there, Oliver looking worse by the minute.

"Barry! You're… how? Where are we?!" Melissa demanded.

"Questions later please. You need to help Oliver. Berserker. No time to explain. Can you make sure there is no bones in there and get them out if there are?" Barry begged.

"You will answer those questions later young man."

Barry was sure Oliver would try to kill him later, after yelling. But right now he cared more about saving his friends life. At least this way Diggle could give them the herbs the second he found them (Oliver just gave him a name and the cupboard it was in. Turns out there are more bottled herbs in there than Diggle thought) rather than going all the way back to the hospital.

The injury was gross, Melissa digging through the injury was grosser, and the bone that inevitably came out was the grossest. Unsurprisingly Felicity left the room to go vomit, Laurel was barely hanging on, and Stiles had passed out the second the injury was unwrapped. How his younger brother managed to be in a pack of werewolves was beyond him. Surely there would be worse injuries than this one and a lot more blood?

"That's all the bone," Melissa said after a long pause, her gloves covered with Oliver's blood and a few drips on her scrubs, "Now can someone tell me what is going on and why we are in what looks like the Green Arrow's Cave?"

It was around this time that Diggle showed up with the herbs. Without a word Melissa took it from him, after stripping herself of her dirty gloves and putting on new ones, before following the instructions given to her by Thea and putting the sludge on the wound. Watching it sizzle and the toxins leak out. She caught the toxins in a dark towel, keeping it from falling onto the ground. As she cleaned his wound and de-toxed it Barry gave her a quick rundown of everything.

"Berserkers," Melissa growled, "They've been causing issues in Beacon Hills."

"Dad got stabbed," Stiles whispered softly, "There was no bone thankfully. He was fine. I nearly called you but by the time I calmed down he was okay."

Barry understood, especially with all the PTSD that Stiles obviously had, that he would have been so preoccupied. However he was kinda surprised no one else in the pack called him. Instead of responding he watched Melissa take a needle and surgical string from one of the many drawers and began to stitch up his wound. Now he understood why, and how, she ended up part of the pack. While most of them healed on their own it was always a good thing to have a doctor on their side, especially if it was too much for them to heal immediately. Much like he had Caitlin actually.

"Will he be okay?" Laurel asked in a hushed tone.

"He'll make it, judging by the other injuries he's been through. If anyone can make it he will. Just keep the wound from being infected," Melissa replied, removing the gloves from her hands and throwing them in the trash before brushing some loose strands of hair from her face, "Now, will you return me and Stiles home before Scott and the Sheriff start a manhunt?"

"Yeah, sorry. Anyone got smelling salts?"

 **Me: So, next chapter will have like everyone in it at once. Might be a bit difficult to keep track of characters. This story is almost over, however… How would you guys feel if Stiles joined the Young Justice team? This is like a whole dimension on it's own so it'll make sense. I'm not exactly following the CW DC timeline much anyways. Not sure if I'll make a whole story off of it, probably just an epilogue.**

 **Stiles: She just wants an excuse to have more Nightbolt scenes.**

 **Me: Nightbolt will make an appearance in the last chapter regardless so shush.**

 **Review Here → Tell me I'm aliiiiiiiiiiive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: So, this story is wrapping up. I'm kinda disappointed honestly. I had a lot of fun and honestly I'm unsure if this will be the last chapter or if there will be one or two more.**

 **Stiles: She's still playing with the YJ crossover idea.**

 **Me: Meh, more like I'm trying to see how I could fit it in. It's one of the more difficult things I've been thinking about. If I totally ignore how Wally is in the Flash CW show I could possibly fit it in (as well as ignoring Thea becoming Speedy). It'd take a lot of artistic liberty though and I'm kinda weighing the pros and cons. I've decided to set up for it slightly, imply a few things here and there. If I did it would be Season 1 btw, but with Tim Drake as the first YJ Robin (mostly cause Jason is an adult which by default makes Dick and adult and I really don't want to mess around with their ages a lot)**

 **Disclaimer Here - So open up my eyes, tell me I'm alive.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Nearly a month had gone by since Stiles last saw his brother. In that time the Outlaws, consisting of Allison, Jason, Roy, and a recent addition of Isaac (only after he had proven himself helpful), had left Beacon Hills. As Stiles had suspected the pack didn't take it that well (however Lydia took it better than the rest) and Isaac had actually refused to let them leave with Allison. That had caused a big argument that was only resolved when Jason said that Isaac could come with them, but only if he could last against Jason for thirty minutes. Apparently Argent had trained Isaac a bit when they were in France and Isaac barely lasted against the bat kid. True to their word they took Isaac with them when they left, after making it clear that he had to accept how they did things or they were dumping him on the side of the road. Stiles was honestly surprised how long Isaac had lasted (unless he just hadn't called one of the pack members to pick him up) knowing first hand just what Jason and Roy do. It wasn't pretty.

"You're lost in thoughts again," Derek said, one hand tugging gently on Stiles' hair.

"Am not," Stiles grumbled back, twirling the keys in his hand.

"So I was just imagining the glazed look in your eye and the way you stopped spinning your keys?"

"Shut up."

Gripping his keys tightly in the palm of his hand, feeling the indents press in deeply, Stiles leaned back more against Derek. For some reason his brother had basically gone on radio silence, only responding to his texts every other day or so. Even then the texts were short and only covered the bare minimum of what he had to say. They didn't sound like Barry, he could only hope that something was just distracting him. What it could possibly be was another story. All he could really do was just wait for Barry to come to him. Stiles could be patient… maybe… sometimes. For Barry he could, or he'll at least try.

"You disappeared again," Derek growled, "Are you thinking about Scott?"  
Stiles hissed through his teeth, "I just. We don't know where he is. Should I call in my contacts or…?"

"Do what you think is best. Didn't you say that they have people that can watch their cities when they're gone?"

"Well yeah, Allison has said she's willing to help Artemis in Star. Wally can pick up the slack in Central, even calling in one of his friends if it gets too much. Hood and Arsenal don't really have a specific city I don't think, but Hood could probably call in a few favors. I just don't know if I can pull them away from their jobs and…"

Stiles trailed off when he looked up at Derek, turning a slight pink. Judging by the unamused raised eyebrow from the older werewolf he wasn't taking any of the crap Stiles was feeding him. In all honesty Stiles just didn't want to bug them. Besides, Barry seemed really distant and busy recently. What if Stiles pulled him away from something important?! His problems were nothing compared to what Barry had. He knew. He's dealt with them.

"Alright, I'll call them," Stiles conceded, "But only once we find where Scott's being held."

"Speaking of," a new voice said, Lydia's, how she snuck in without them noticing was something he had to learn from her, "I think I've figured it out. Those Berserker things? I've done a bit of research," unsurprisingly he was handed a piece of paper (that he didn't look at as Lydia would explain anyways), "And well. You know that temple in Mexico? It also was used in rituals that would create Berserker's. They're guardians and only the priestess could control them."

"I'm guessing Kate?" Stiles suggested, squeezing Derek's hand gently. "She's been controlling them as far as I can see. But why go after Oliver?"

"This is all guessing now. But she might have been trying to get anyone that might stop her out of the way."

"But why not attack Barry? It's a known fact that we're related now."

"Like I said. It's all guessing. However I am ninety-nine point nine percent positive that La Iglesia is where Scott was taken."

"What about the other point one percent?"

All he got in response was silence. Derek gently nudged him and and Stiles got up reluctantly. Might as well call in the reinforcements. If they were going to the Berserker home then they needed back up. They would need everyone they could get. After a quick moment where they all agreed to meet in the warehouse they fought Kanima Jackson in and the Benefactor's mercenaries, Stiles grabbed his phone and called the Outlaws first. They were probably the farthest away from Beacon Hills, then they would call Oliver and co, lastly Barry (he'd probably get there first anyways).

 _~Hood here~_ The better question was why Jason picked up when Roy didn't.

"Why'd you pick up and not Arsenal?" Stiles asked immediately, asking the question on his mind.

 _~Not your problem. Who is this?~_

"Stiles. Look I need to talk to Arsenal."

 _~I remember you. Arsenal is shopping. Looks like you're stuck with me~_

"Where are you guys?" Stiles asked, tapping his foot impatiently while Derek and Lydia worked to get the rest of the pack together and letting them know to meet tomorrow morning.

 _~No offense kid but I ain't telling you~_

"Can you at least get to Beacon Hills by tomorrow morning? We need some… backup to go save one of our friends…"

 _~It's pushing it a bit, but we can make it. Where is your friend?~_

"Mexico?" Stiles winced, waiting for the inevitable blow up.

 _~Cool, been awhile since I've been to Mexico. However that's a bit broad. Maybe we could meet you there~_

"Bad idea. Look, we're meeting at a warehouse in Beacon Hills. You'll know it when you see it. There we'll make a plan. Just be there okay? Please?"

 _~Alright kid. Relax. Do you need Quiver or Silver too?~_

"Not Quiver, she might need to help Artemis in Star. So if you could possibly drop her off?" Stiles knew that Silver was Isaac, however his full name was Silver Claw if he remembered right, "I still need to call Oliver."

 _~She's not going too like this~_ Jason replied, sounding like he had put a cigarette in his mouth _~But we'll do it. Arsenal won't take much convincing, he has a soft spot for you.~_

Before Stiles could respond in defense for Roy, which would probably only make it worse, Jason hung up. Giving the phone a distrustful glare, Stiles typed in the number for the foundry. Well, it wasn't exactly the foundry's phone number. It was the Green Arrows burner phone that was in the foundry, which gave him a straight line to whoever was in the foundry at the time. Only three rings in did someone finally pick up the phone.

 _~Heeeeeeeey Stiles~_ Felicity said over the phone _~What can we do for you?~_

"Um, the Outlaws are coming soon and they're dropping Quiver off. We kinda need you in Beacon Hills, well we are technically going to Mexico but we're meeting in Beacon Hills to like formulate a plan and…"

 _~Stiles~_ Oliver's voice came over the phone _~You're rambling again. Tell us what's going on~_

"Well, you know the thing that attacked you like a month ago. Well Scott was taken by Kate Argent, long story, and we need to go save him. But by doing that we're…"

 _~Going into their home~_ a female voice said across the other line, someone Stiles hadn't heard before.

 _~You're staying here Artemis. Watch Star without me. Think of it as a leap of faith~_ Oliver told the girl.

"Um, if you can get here by tomorrow morning that'd be preferable. Probably head out at the same time the Outlaws leave, that is if they actually stop by like I asked," Stiles grumbled.

 _~I'll be there~_

Much like Jason, Oliver hung up on him. Rolling his eyes and muttering something unkind about the two under his breath Stiles thumbed Barry's phone number. It took two tries to get an answer from his brother, which was also unusual. Something was up and Stiles was really hoping it wasn't anything too important.

 _~Hey Stiles. Sorry it's been kinda busy around here~_ Barry said over the phone, for once in his life sounding breathless.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

 _~I told you about Wally right?~_

"Iris' nephew that was so enamored with the Flash that he recreated what happened to you in order to get superspeed, yeah. You did."

 _~He's kinda a handful. Caitlin barely gets him to calm down enough to actually run the tests~_

"You wanna get away for a bit?"

 _~Please~_

"We're going to rescue Scott. Meet us tomorrow morning at the warehouse? You know which one. Wally can pick up the slack at Central and if not I'm sure Ghost or Firestorm would love to help."

 _~Can I come now?~_

"Ask Cisco."

This time Stiles got to hang up. Now he knew why the others did it so much. Maybe he should do it more often. Not only did it give him the last word, which was a nice change, but it also kept him from having to continue small talk. However there was a nasty after guilt feeling that made him not ever want to do it again. But for the most part the other feelings outweighed the guilt.

 _ *************TWDCF*************_

The warehouse was quiet, Stiles standing besides Derek. For some reason everyone in the pack had been looking to him for leadership since Scott went missing, even Derek. So when he said they had to wait for some backup they were waiting. Despite his weird and sudden leadership position Liam had made it very clear that he was going with them, even if he had to hitchhike his way down to Mexico. Even when they argued he didn't have enough control over his abilities during the full moon (and honestly Stiles wasn't sure he ever would) Liam wouldn't budge. A few moments later the roar of a motorcycle cut through the tense silence of the warehouse.

"Braeden?" Lydia asked, glancing at him in confusion, "Did you call her in?"

"No," Stiles replied, "Well yes, but she's meeting us in Mexico."

"Then who?"

A red motorcycle peeled to a stop beside the van, the familiar red helmet of the Red Hood on the motorcyclists head. Everyone's jaw dropped, as no one here knew about Jason. Well, Derek and Lydia did. But that was the extent of the group. Derek and Lydia, however, didn't know of his identity of the Red Hood. Only seconds behind them was Oliver and Roy, both coming on their own separate motorcycles. Those two didn't have as flashy or eye catching colors for their motorcycles.

"You called in a criminal?!" Liam screeched.

"I don't see what the issue is," Malia replied before Jason could retort, "Peter's here."

Roy snorted, even as Jason pulled off his helmet. What was up with that stupid helmet anyways? It always gave Jason the best kind of hair, which was totally not fair. Whenever Stiles took off one of Scott's helmets he looked like a rat had taken residence in his hair. And of course Roy and Jason had masks on, Roy even had a hoodie up over a baseball cap. The others would recognize him within a second, having met him before. Those that knew Jackson would figure it out quicker, since Stiles was fairly certain they were twins and already had Roy's DNA (thanks Felicity) and only needed to get Jackson's (somehow) to figure out if they actually were twins.

"Where's Barry?" Oliver demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Since the pack had figured out his identity and Stiles was sure that Jason had known Oliver at some point in his life the man didn't have his mask on currently, even if his hood was up.

As if on cue his brother streaked into the room, skidding to a stop next to Jason's bike. The red cowl was pushed down already, his hair just as messy as Stiles got when he took off a helmet. His brother looked slightly dazed and high on euphorian. It was a little funny if he was too be honest, especially when Barry pointed at Jason's bike and spun a little on his heel to turn around.

"Cool bike," he muttered.

"Thanks," Jason growled, eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're late, again," Oliver called over the group.

"I got hungry. Anyone want some donuts?"

"Gimme," Stiles stole the raised donut bag from Barry, handing part of one to Derek before stuffing the other half into his mouth.

"Aren't we supposed to be saving Scott?" Liam asked.

As if that was the special signal, which it probably was in Lydia's mind, the aforementioned girl stepped in the middle and laid out a sheet showing the blueprints of La Iglesia. All made by an archaeologist that had decided to look at the temple, who died when they started actually breaking ground inside. There were markings in different colors of pencils, all showing the specific points they planned on using to get inside, including the front door.

"Argent has his hunters coming in too help us, they're already on their way. We are meeting them in Mexico. They're too help fight the Berserker's while the Pack heads inside. We need to save Kira and Scott. Leave Kate too us. Everyone else is fair game. Oliver, you and Roy are arrows. Use every trick arrow you've got in your arsenal, regular arrows won't work on them. We don't know what takes these things down. Barry, slow them down. Keep them distracted but don't actually attack them. Help where help is needed. We might need to get out of La Iglesia quickly, which means you need to be on call. The wolves and Kira can get out fast, unless Kira is injured. Worry about Stiles and I. Hood," Lydia cocked her head to the side, "Do what you do best. Just don't kill anyone on our side. You're a rogue Bat right? Use that to your advantage."

Stiles could have sworn he heard Jason mutter something under his breath about getting orders, but Roy nudged him almost harshly. Just like that everyone went their separate ways, each to their respected vehicles. While Lydia was talking Stiles texted them the address they were going too in order to meet up with the rest of their ragtag group. There was something in his stance that clued Stiles in that Barry wanted too talk to him, but Oliver beat him to the punch. A hand on his shoulder steered him away as everyone climbed into their respective vehicles.  
"La Iglesia? Stiles you know the story behind that place right?" Oliver growled to him.

Stiles shrugged off his hand, "I know the story. But my friends are there Oliver! You'd do the same if it were me, or Roy, or hell even Barry. I can't leave them there!"

"Alright," Oliver conceded, with a bit too little of fight Stiles noted, "But be careful."

"I will."

 _ ************TWDCF***********_

How did everything go so wrong so fast? Already they were losing, the Berserkers tearing down the hunters one by one. It was only due to his speed healing that Barry wasn't already down. However the poison was weakening him and he couldn't do anything right now, but wait for the poison to get flushed out. Before his eyes the claw of a Berserker was going down on his brother's boyfriend, stabbing into his chest. But he was too weak, too slow to do anything. The pain on Derek's face was too much, the blood dribbling from his mouth.

Then Stiles jumped out of his van, one of the last van's too pull up. The horror on his face tugged at Barry's heart. He knew what his brother was going through, having gone through it himself with his adoptive mother. The heart wrenching pain at not being able to do anything while your love one was murdered in front of you. But Derek was not dead yet. Even if the stabs on his chest, the blood staining his shirt and lips, the blood still dribbling out of his lips said otherwise.

"Save him," Derek whispered to his brother, chest heaving with every breath.

Barry's eyes flicked between the two, unable to move. The poison of the Berserker's still flowing through his veins, the cuts not yet healing. His brother hesitated, looking at Derek with pain filled eyes, before looking down and away. It was like his brother had to physically force himself away, constantly looking back and away too his love. At one point he stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Derek. Barry glanced between the two again, his eyes lingering on the obviously dying Derek. Tears in his brothers eyes, the younger of them looked away and ran after Malia and the others.

Around him things were going awful, Oliver and Roy running out of arrows faster than they were running out of Berserker's. Jason was nowhere to be seen, however if Barry had to guess the raining off bones and the sound of explosions off around the corner was a good place to start looking for him. Hunters were getting picked off one by one and at one point a Berserker flipped the van filled with them, which exploded a second later. Not to mention, feet from him his brother's BOYFRIEND was dying. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he saw Derek look towards him. The light in his eyes fading fast.

"Take care of him," Derek whispered, blood staining his teeth.

"No." A quick, but weak, burst of speed brought him to the beta werewolves side. "No. Derek. Don't you dare die on me. DEREK!"

It was useless. Icy blue eyes flashed at him once, before fading into a dull lifeless hazel. This couldn't be happening, not now. Not to his baby brother. The one that had already lost so much. Adrenaline pushed the poison out of his system, healing his cuts. He had to fix this. He just had to save Derek Hale. That single thought in mind Barry disappeared in a blur. Someone shouted his name behind him but he could only think of one thing. Save Derek Hale.

The speed force filled him, spreading from his core to his toes and fingertips. It buzzed to life and greeted him like an old friend, urging him forward in his motions. A wormhole exploded into existence in front of him and Barry willingly jumped into it. Save Derek Hale. Save Derek Hale. Save Derek Hale. The mantra repeated in his head even as he ran back in time only a few minutes earlier, to the time the Berserker caught Derek. His past self glanced over at him, surprise covering his features, before he faded away like a distant memory.

Rushing forwards, the speed force still sparking from his fingers, Barry wrapped an arm around Derek and pulled him out of the way. Instead of hitting Derek, the Berserker hit the altar thing (what was it?) near where Derek was. Skidding to a stop, sparks still crackling along his body. The werewolf stared at him in shock and it was at that time Stiles jumped out of the van. He had done it.

"Go with Stiles," Barry told him, desperately hoping that would keep him safe, "We've got it here."

Before Derek could argue, Barry streaked away. This was better and he didn't know enough of the future to actually mess up anything. He was just as blissfully ignorant as the rest of them.

 _ ************TWDCF************_

At some point, after the whole rescue attempt and returning back to Beacon Hills (and to angry parents), Barry found himself with his Dad in the Sheriff's office all alone with his father and brother. It was in a resemblance of the same way that Stiles had found the file of him, except that they weren't researching any particular supernatural case. Instead Barry was watching his Dad, while not his by blood, work on an everyday case. Stiles was just quietly sitting there, brows narrowed together as though he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult case. Barry often saw that look on the current Robin's face and on Kid Flash's when the two were working on a difficult problem. It had nothing to do with metahumans, nothing to do with the supernatural, and nothing to do with any of the villains that Barry and his proteges had to deal with. Completely and utterly relaxed in the couch, Barry watched his dad. Who, by the looks of him, wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to phrase it.

"Have you been time traveling?" One hand was slightly waved at him and Barry couldn't help but smile a bit. There was the question.

"Mhmm," Barry nodded slightly, remembering the aftermath.

While Derek hadn't followed his directions and followed the others into La Iglesia, he had survived the battle. Everyone came out of the ruins in the morning, sun shining brightly. Even most of the hunters had survived. While everyone was worse for wear, most having at least bruises and cuts, they all looked proud of themselves. Scattered remains from Jason's bombs and the exploding trick arrows of Roy and Oliver were everywhere, a few even in Braeden's hair. A small smile was on Derek's face, hazel eyes staring up at his brother (who looked incredibly shocked and Barry worried he remembered the other timeline) with pride.

"Why'd you do it?" Stiles asked softly, hand shaking slightly as he looked at his brother.

Barry shifted in his seat, turning to face Stiles more. One hand wound around his shoulder and a small smile crossed his lips. He'd do everything for his brother, which Stiles just didn't seem to get. Looking straight in his brother's eyes, Barry considered what he could say. There were multiple things, all of them just not fitting properly.

"He makes you happy." That was enough for Barry.

 _ ************TWDCF**********_

It had been almost a year and he wasn't sure how this happened. Everything was good, then a wormhole opened in the sky. Immediately he wanted to blame Sylvia but according to everything he knew she was still making sure The Goddess stayed in her cage. Looking to his right he saw Nightbolt, his younger brother, standing there besides Shadow Wolf, Derek Hale. Kid Flash stood on his other side, staring up at the wormhole with wide eyes. Both Shadow and Nightbolt's faces were drawn, staring up at the wormhole. Fierce determination burned in Barry's core, lightning flashing in his eyes.

Then he ran. Lightning flooded through his body, the speedforce enveloping him much in the same way it did the night he saved Derek, the night that Derek first shifted into his full wolf form. Pushing himself harder, Barry moved faster. Down the street and up a building, before entering the wormhole. Running to counter-act the wormhole, much like he remembered doing the night that Eddie had sacrificed himself and Ronnie had died. Last time he wasn't fast enough. Today though, today he would be fast enough. No one would die today. Not on his watch.

Pushing himself faster, Barry almost didn't notice when someone else joined him in the wormhole. A familiar yellow and red uniform, with red googles, and fiery red hair clued him into Kid Flash joining him. Together they ran, the wormhole becoming unstable. Lightning sparked around them, streaks being left behind. Then the wormhole broke and the two tumbled out, Barry catching his footing before helping straighten Wally as they ran down the side of the building.

"You stupid idiot!" Stiles exclaimed, still in his full Nightbolt assemble, punching Barry hard the second he skidded to a stop.

"Ow," Barry complained.

"You deserved that," Wally replied with a small smile.

"And you," Stiles rounded on Wally, his only speedster protege, "I am so telling Nightwing and Robin what happened here. Not to mention Artemis and…"

"You wouldn't." It was never a good idea to cut Stiles off, but Wally hadn't learned that yet.

"I would."

It was kinda funny seeing how horrified Wally looked. The snicker that escaped him was not meant to be heard. A second later he had a face full of an angry and vengeful little brother in front of him. Crap. Fleeing wouldn't do him any good, Stiles was one for dishing out revenge when it was least expected. Running away would only make whatever revenge he felt was worthy of getting one hundred and twenty five times worse.

"Don't think that I'm not telling Len and the Rogues what went on here. You know how overprotective they get. Maybe I should tell Hal too, especially since he still hasn't finished mothering you since the last mission. On that note I might as well tell the whole Justice League," Stiles continued, a contemplating look on his face.

"Stiles," Derek was the only one that could get Stiles to stop these rants without getting any revenge dished on him (which was totally unfair), "I think he gets the point. Besides, don't you have something to get ready for?"

"What?"

"Dude! I can't believe you forgot?! You're officially joining the team today! As in not the minor team ups you sometimes get from Rob and Artemis! We're actually taking you to Mount Justice and introducing you too the whole team!" It was as if Wally had completely forgotten about the whole revenge thing.

 _ ***********TWDCF(YesIdecidedtodoYJ,sueme)*********_

The whole Zeta Beam thing and announcing of his superhero name was kinda weird, but the place itself was really cool. It definitely helped that he knew three of the actual team members already as well as a few of the actual Justice League members. However he also felt very uncomfortable, the angry stares from Superboy (aka Connor Kent), the somehow always bubbly M'gann M'oorz (aka Megan Moore or Miss Martian), the strict but calm Kaldur'ahm (aka Aquadlad), the somewhat reserved Zatanna Zatara, and the dark stare from Batman. Artemis stayed relatively neutral, giving him a small smile to try and put him at ease. Glancing up at his brother, which didn't do much as he was too busy admonishing Wally for grabbing Robin at super speed.

"Nightbolt, Flash," Batman greeted a second later, ignoring the slight teasing from Wally for not greeting him.

"Batman," Barry replied with a small smile, "Team. Take good care of my baby bro. See ya later."

With that Barry disappeared into the Zeta Tube. He'd get back at him later (in the form of Len probably, there was plenty of things he could use to get Len to go all mother hen on Barry). For right now he was just trying not to have a minor freak out at all the stares on him. Already his heart was beating so fast he could probably challenge Wally in that category. Either Superboy thought he had superspeed like his brother and cousin? (What was Wally too him anyways?) or he just didn't care. If anything his eyes narrowed and Stiles gave a tiny wave.

"Well, you gonna keep your mask on?" Wally was suddenly by his side again, "Only Batman and Rob keep their secret identities. But it's Batman. Your bro won't care."

"Will you stop doing that?" Stiles did pull his mask off though, sticking it in his suit pocket, "Unlike you I'm human."

"I take offense to that."

"We could use another human on this team," Artemis said, "It's only Robin and I."

"Are you really the Flash's brother?" Superboy demanded.

Stiles gave him a small glare, "Yes. I am. Stiles Stilinski."  
"Who names their kid Stiles?"

"It's a nickname."

Before any actual fighting could break out, Batman got between them. A small huff escaped Stiles and he refused to look up at Batman. The whole reason he was doing this was because of Barry and Derek pushing him. In all honesty he could care less about this whole Young Justice team. He was fine taking care of Beacon Hills (not usually as Nightbolt (unless he had too)) or occasionally teaming up with either Oliver or Barry. He's only ever helped Batman once, and that was only because Jason directed the Bat at him when he was 'too busy' to help. That was when he met Robin (who he figured out the identity of before he figured out Batman (which didn't take long when he started actually paying attention to him) and got honorary status as a bat for like a day before he demanded (reminded) that he was to stay one of the Flash proteges). And wow that sentence had a lot of parentheses.

"I have personally checked to see if Stiles here is the brother of the Flash and he is. You will treat him like one of your own. While he may not be a speedster like his brother he has been trained by Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, and myself," Batman said.

"Actually you threw me in the fray of Gotham with a good luck," Stiles reminded him, "It was technically Nightwing that gave me the actual training, during battle might I add. And don't forget about Shadow Wolf, Arsenal, the Female Speedy, and I think I could add Red Hood in there."

He was silenced by a sharp glare, looking down at his feet. To his left Robin snickered whereas on his right Wally full on laughed. Shaking his head Batman gave Robin and Kaldur a meaningful look before leaving. There wasn't even a mission that they could do to take their mind off of things.

"What do you guys usually do around here?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Spar, train with Black Canary, have our sessions, do missions, mess around with the random crap in here," Wally started to tick off, "Megan cooks and Connor watches static."

"Do you guys do anything fun? Like, I don't know. Watch a movie? Go to the beach?" Stiles asked, "Be kids?"

"We went to the circus once," Robin, Tim Drake, said.

"That doesn't count. You were on a mission."

Somehow, Stiles honestly wasn't sure how it happened, he had gotten the team into the lounge area. A movie was playing (a disney movie he found in a box of other disney movies) and Wally was hogging the popcorn. Everyone was smushed on the couch, Connor being the only one sitting on the floor. He was leaning against Megan's legs, who was on the end. Stiles was squished somewhere in the middle with Zatanna. Robin was perched on the top of the couch, sitting behind Zatanna. Kaldur was on the right end (opposite of Megan), Artemis and Wally squished together on Megan's side. Stiles wasn't sure what movie they were watching, it was a pretty obscure Disney movie with some Atlanteans in there. Kaldur kept talking about the inaccuracies of the movie Atlanteans with the proper kind, occasionally getting popcorn thrown at him from Wally.

Later, when they all drifted off to sleep, Batman snuck a picture. All of the mentors had one in their hideouts now.

 **Me: FIN! FINISHED! COMPLETED! Stiles you can leave now.**

 **Stiles: Good.**

 **Review Request Here → Probably not going to expand on Stiles with the YJ kids. HOWEVER I DO GIVE PERMISSION TO ANYONE WHO ASKS ME PERSONALLY TOO EXPAND ON THE YJ UNIVERSE WITH STILES IN IT! JUST PLEASE STICK AS CLOSE TO THIS STORIES CANNON AS POSSIBLE!**


End file.
